Nobody Knows
by QuixoticLover
Summary: AngelCollins high school fic. Angel moves to a small town and new friendships are formed. The title is random and barely ties in at all.
1. First Day

Well… I got bored, so I'm writing a high-school fic. AU, etc. Mostly going to be CollinsAngel, from their perspectives.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from RENT.

* * *

--First Day--

-Collins' POV-

School is like prison, only with more windows and bigger rooms. The teachers won't let me tell any of my theories in class. They won't let me hack into the computer server. They won't even let me rewire the snack machines. Every week it's "Detention for this" and "Calling your parents for that." It's never "Good job Thomas, you hacked the school clock to let everyone out half an hour early!" No one appreciates my genius.

Well, no one except my friends. We're all at the same school, and we're all Seniors this year (finally)! It's exciting to think that next year I get to go to college!

Now, about myself. My name is Thomas Collins, but only boring people call me Tom. All of my friends call me Collins. I mostly hang out with Mark, Roger, April, and Maureen. You'll meet them later, I'm sure. I'm a genius. No, really. I'm not kidding. I'm always the one leading the rebellions against homework- for example, those of us who can get away with using religion said we were giving up homework for Lent. It involved a complicated process of convincing everyone that we loved homework, and that we were really suffering from all of our free time. Needless to say, our grades suffered.

Today is the first day of our Senior year. I can't wait to see which teachers I have, whether I'm in any classes with my friends, all that good stuff.

Before school we always hang out under the tree in the north-east corner of the campus. Today I'm the first one here. I guess I'll wait.

Oh, good. The first to show up is Mark. Mark is a quiet guy, and he always has this camera with him. Of course this leads to much mockery by the jocks and populars, but I'm usually there to protect him. Another weird thing is his scarf- it's always the same one, and he has it with him year-round. It's always in his bag, if he isn't wearing it.

"Good morning Collins! Ready for Senior year?" He flashes that silly too-big grin, and I have to laugh.

"Yeah, I'm ready. You?"

"As long as those stupid jocks don't beat me up." He laughs. "So, how are things with you and… what was his name?"

Oh yeah… another thing. I'm gay. Shh don't tell! It's a sort of secret. See, in our town most people are very homophobic. So my parents don't know, my teachers don't know, no one except my friends.

"His name was Josh, and we're over. He was a jerk anyway." I sigh and look down at the ground. Mark understands, at least, what it's like to be dumped. He and Maureen used to go out, and she dumped him. He's still head-over-heels in love with her though, and it's really obvious.

The next to arrive is Roger. He's a bad-boy rock star, and a rebel like me. He worries everyone- he smokes, has sex, and doesn't pay attention to anything. It's a little weird that April isn't already draping herself over him. They're a thing, and completely in love. It's cute, but almost like Band member and Groupie… only permanent.

"Hey Collins. Mark."

"Hey Rog! Where's April?"

"Dunno. Not here."

We're all sitting around when the rest of the group shows up. Maureen is dragging April along, shouting something.

"Hey! I found this down the street smoking and complaining about school. I thought she might belong to one of you." She pushes April towards Roger, who catches her and gives her a kiss. Maureen laughs. "Is everyone ready?"

"Hell yeah. Ready to kick some teacher ass in class! I love disproving their shit." I just have to say something. Oh SHIT. It's time to go to first period. What do I have? Ah. English first period. Well, that isn't too bad.

I walk in and sit down. Looks like we're in for the same first-day speeches. Oh well. Roger's in this class too, so we can mess around together. Who else is here? No one I know… Oh well. The introduction days are always the slowest.

Second period I have a math class. I have no clue what we're learning this year… Calculus? Possibly. Oh, good. Mark is in this class. And so is Maureen. Great. Mark will spend the whole time staring at her. Well that could certainly prove to be interesting if the teacher decides to call on him.

Next I have art. I love that class. Unfortunately there's no one here that I know… yet. I look around the room, searching for a face I recognize…

Woah.

Who is that?

He's… beautiful. I'd better pay attention during roll-call.

"Angelo Dumott-Schunard?"

"Here." His voice is sweet and melodic. It matches the sort of feeling he radiates… He's just wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans, but there's just something about him. I'll have to talk to him. Oh… maybe I should stop staring first.

Next period is history. Same old stuff here, but April and Roger are in this class with me. I barely pay attention, because next period is lunch. Maybe I can talk to that cute guy…

-Angel's POV-

I hate starting over at a new school. My family just moved here, and I already sense I'm not going to get away with my tight shirts and sparkly jeans. I'd better wear 'normal' clothes today.

My new school. It's kind of weird… starting my life over in my Senior year of high school. I don't have any new friends yet. I'll just play it cool the first day and hope I meet some people.

First class is Math. Oh, this is wonderful. I barely got whatever I learned last year- now calculus? I'm going to fail this class. Unless I can find a tutor, which seems unlikely.

Second class is History. I'm pretty good at history, actually. It's all memorization of facts. Not that I enjoy it, I'm just good at it. They keep calling me Angelo. When I have friends, I'll make sure to tell them to call me Angel.

Art! Finally! A class I'll really like! I love art projects- drawing, painting, making collages- all of it. Ugh. I'm not even going to correct the teachers. Hopefully they'll hear my future-friends call me Angel and give up with the "Angelo" crap. Hopefully.

This seems like it'll be a fun class. I look around, scanning the room to see if there are other art geeks. You can usually tell, because they're the ones who look interested.

Hmmm… no. no. no. no… um… there's a guy staring at me. I mean, he's cute, but he's staring. I'll stare back. Aw, that's adorable! He's blushing. I'll have to introduce myself later. I hope he doesn't think I'm like, weird or something.

Guh! English. I've just mastered correct grammar- I can't write for beans. At least lunch is next. I can find that guy from Art class. Maybe he'll be my first new friend! I would like that.

Lunch, finally! I buy my lunch from the cafeteria- this doesn't even look edible. I sit down at an empty table, looking for the Art guy. I don't see him… Wait- there he is! He's walking this way…!

"Hi. I saw you in art class. Angelo, right?" he asks.

"Er, I prefer to be called Angel. And you are?"

"All my friends call me Collins, Tom Collins. Can I eat lunch with you?"

"Sure. I'm new to this school… well, this town actually. I don't have any friends yet."

"Then let's go introduce you to my friends. I think you'd like them."

We walk over to a group of people. One is a small blond boy. He's carrying a camera- that's cute! He's a filmmaker. Another has longer dirty-blond hair, and he's currently making out with a girl who I assume is his girlfriend. Then there's another girl with curly brown hair, greeting me enthusiastically.

"Hi! I'm Maureen! This nerd is Mark, and this is Roger and his other half, April. Looks like you already met Collins."

I smile politely and sit down. Suddenly meeting a bunch of people is a little overwhelming. It's cool though. They seem to accept me right away, and that's nice.

-Collins' POV-

Angel? Indeed. I resist the urge to tell him how beautiful he is. It would probably scare him off. I should show him around town! Then I could get to know him better.

"So, Angel. Do you want a tour of our little town this afternoon?"

"Sounds great, Collins." He smiles, and I swear if I wasn't sitting down I would fall down. The sound of him saying my name is just… adorable.

Great. I've barely known this guy for a day, and I'm already falling for him. His next class is… Chemistry! That's what I have next, too! Sweet! And…. We both have study hall final period! Two more classes with him. I think my heart just stopped.

Chemistry is a cool class. I heard from last year's Seniors that the teacher is a pushover. Shouldn't be too hard to switch seats and stuff. So, within the first five minutes of class I manage to cross the room and sit next to Angel. No one notices except the guy I switch with, and the teacher doesn't care even when he does notice.

"Thomas? Why are you sitting over there?"

"Um… so I can see the board better?"

"Alright. Just don't be chatting with people."

I can't resist- I start passing notes to Angel. Little notes like "look at the teacher's goofy plaid shirt- fashion _don't_, right?" and "There's a pizza place a few blocks from here- we should go there first after school."

I can't wait!

Study hall is the only class where you can sometimes get away with having conversations. The teacher doesn't care if you're really getting anything done- and since today is the first day we don't have anything to do anyway. So I sit by Angel again. I hope I'm not scaring him…

"So, Collins… I need help picking out what I can and can't wear to school and around town. I get this vibe that they would kind of freak out if I wore my favorite sparkly jeans…" I laugh at this. Sparkly jeans?

"Do you want me to come over to your house after the quick tour, and I'll help?"

"Sure! I have to call my mom after school though. Otherwise she'll flip about me not being home early."

School ends and we finally get out of those annoying classrooms! We walk to the office so Angel can call his mom. When someone answers the phone he starts speaking fluent Spanish. It's such a beautiful language, especially when he uses it.

"So… your mom speaks Spanish?"

"Yeah, our whole family. I grew up speaking it and actually I just recently got English grammar. You wouldn't guess, would you?" He laughs, and my heart skips a beat.

"Nope. I had no clue. So, let's go to that pizza place. It's where we hang out when we're hungry."

"Oh, I don't have any more money. I only brought enough for lunch…"

"That's okay Angel, I'll buy you a slice of pizza. No big deal."

"Thanks, Chico. I'll be sure to buy food for you someday to repay you."

-Angel's POV-

He is such a gentleman! Buying pizza for me. It's so sweet. I'm surprised he didn't get that I speak Spanish too. I mean, I do have that awesome Latino skin-tone. It looks especially good with my favorite black shirt.

After pizza we wander around. The mall, random shops (and a thrift shop!), and the park. All of the major places, all of the minor places. It's a really small town though, so it doesn't take long.

We head back to my house. I hesitate when I open the door. As it opens I hear a string of Spanish curses, glad my new friend can't understand them. My mom always wanted daughters, but instead she only got me and my brother. I guess it's kind of affected me… I always do the mother-daughter activities with her, which makes my father mad but really, it's fun.

"Mama! I'm home! I brought a friend with me. Collins, this is my mom."

She's at least being polite. She says a quick hello, and then goes back to cleaning up a mess my little brother made. We head upstairs to my room, shutting the door.

"So… you need help with what not to wear?" he giggles a little. "Is it really that hard?"

I roll my eyes and open the closet. "Okay, so these are my favorite jeans." I pull them out, and hear him gasp audibly. I grin wickedly. "Give me a sec, I'll model them for you." I slip my normal jeans off and pull on the tighter ones. The best thing about them is that they show off how long my legs are. So I turn around when I have them adjusted perfectly. Collins is just standing there, with his mouth kind of open. Did I fry his brain?

"Hellooo? Earth-to-Collins? You still with us?"

"You… look… stunning. That means definitely a no for wearing to school." he laughs. "Sorry, the glitter and sequins got to me." We laugh together then, and I go through the rest of my clothes, pulling out all the glittery, shiny, sparkly stuff I have, and all the tight shirts.

"Well, there goes three quarters of my wardrobe. That sucks. I like all those clothes!"

"I think they look wonderful on you, even if I'm pretty sure the teachers would freak out." Is he telling me something? I think he is… but I'm not sure.

"Collins, are you hitting on me?"

He blushes uncontrollably, so that must be a yes. "Erm… kind of?"

"I had no clue you were gay. Seriously. Are you that good at acting straight, just because of living here?"

"Yeah… I have to be good at that, because everyone's so disapproving. My parents don't even know."

"Ah. Well, my parents know I'm gay, so it's okay. My dad is still kind of resentful, but my mom is fine with it."

"It's cool. Um… thanks, Angel."

"Thanks for what? I didn't do anything…"

He blushes again. "You… ah… well you made my first day of school this year a lot more tolerable. So, thank you."

We sit and talk for a while, and then he has to go home. I walk him to his house- it's only a few blocks from mine anyway. We hug, and then he goes inside. I walk home slowly, and barely realize that I'm still wearing my tight sparkly pants until some kid starts laughing at me.

"Are those _girl_ pants?" he calls out. I turn to face him.

"As a matter of fact, they are. How astute of you to notice that."

I keep walking, ignoring his confused "what?" and finally get back home. I run upstairs and lie down on my bed, thinking. Thomas Collins, hater of authority, gay, totally hot, and he was hitting on me.

I think there's still hope for this year…

* * *

Okay, so here is the UBER-long chapter that I call… First Day! I love Angel & Collins. Plus, I figured that Angelo would be Angel's real name, because he is after all a guy. :D Reviews make me almost as happy as Angel with Collins:P SO please review! Um yeah. I went back and re-loaded the chapter because I kept accidentally calling Angel "she" when technically she isn't… yet. XD 


	2. Tight Shirts and First Dates

Here's chapter 2 of my new high school fic:D Angel & Collins make me happy! But you know what makes me happier? Your reviews! ;D

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing from RENT. Characters, lines, or costumes- nothing.

* * *

--Tight Shirts and First Dates--

-Angel's POV-

Well, it's been about a week since school started. Collins' friends have accepted me into their group, so now I have friends! Hooray! It's kind of funny… ever since I found out that Collins is gay, I've kind of had a crush on him.

"Hey guys! What's up this morning?" I ask as I join them under the tree.

"Nothing much, Ang." Collins answers. He's given me that nickname, Ang. It used to bug me when people did that… but with him I guess it's okay. He sounds cute and sexy when he says it. Did I just say that? Erm… okay.

I took a chance today and wore that favorite black shirt I have that matches my skin-tone so well. It's a little too tight, so I'm a bit nervous that someone will say something. But all that's happened so far this morning is that Collins can't stop staring at me. He keeps blushing, and I suppose I do too, but it's really cute.

I think I finally have enough courage worked up to ask him out… like on a date. I was going to wait for him to ask me, but he's been so stubborn about not doing it. He just stares at me all the time, and I know he wants to. He's just nervous.

"Ang… that shirt is… awfully tight." He finally manages to mumble. Maureen laughs loudly.

"Collins! Are you hitting on poor Angel? Sweetie, don't worry. You have the hottest muscles EVER. Any girl would DIE to go out with you, I'm sure." She pats me on the shoulder. Is Maureen really that dense? I mean, I haven't said anything about being gay to them, but I would have figured she'd notice. I guess not.

"Sorry…" Collins mumbles again, blushing.

We go to class shortly after that, and as soon as the others are out of earshot, I whisper- "Thanks. This is my favorite shirt. I'm glad you like it." I wink at him, and skip to my first class.

-Collins' POV-

I'm going to kill Maureen. She's so dumb sometimes! She doesn't even notice how much Angel and I flirt with each other. I just… I'm too nervous to ask him out. What if he says no? What if… my parents find out? I would just die.

Although… it is worth the risk, probably. He's hot, and possibly the nicest person I've ever met. And his fashion sense is amazing. I know, I sound like some love-struck teenager in a crappy movie… but I think I love him.

I'm fidgeting through my first two classes, and my math teacher is surprised when I can't answer the question she just asked. Usually I ace everything in her class. She stops me before I can escape when the bell rings.

"Tom, are you okay? You seemed awfully distracted today."

"I'm fine, Ms. Hanson. Just… no, it's nothing. I was just thinking. I'll pay closer attention tomorrow." I smile, to convince her, but all she does is shake her head and send me on my way to the next class.

Finally after what seems like centuries I get to go to Art. We're working on a project already. We have to find something we think of as beautiful, and then sketch and paint it. I spent an hour yesterday wandering around town, trying to find something inspiring to paint. But I couldn't think of anything… except Angel. And I certainly can't paint him. That would be social suicide. Maybe I'll paint a vase with some flowers…

He sits down next to me and pokes my shoulder. "Hey Collins. This sure is a stupid assignment, huh? I mean, if I could choose any one thing to call beautiful… I would paint a portrait of you. No, I'm not joking! But of course, that would cause quite an uproar. Maybe I'll do it, just to shake things up." He grins and takes out his sketchpad. I look at him thoughtfully.

"You know, Angel… I was thinking the same thing. I would love to paint you for my project. Would that be okay?"

"Of course! It would be fine, as long as I can paint you too!" He grins again, getting a freshly sharpened pencil. We both start sketching, and by the end of class we have pictures we are somewhat happy with. We switch notebooks and study each other's drawings. I look at the sketchy picture of myself, and I swear it looks just like me.

"Wow! Ang, this is amazing!" He is somewhat busy studying the picture I drew, so he doesn't respond right away. I can tell he's impressed. I spent like fifteen minutes trying to get his nose right.

"Collins… Am I really that feminine-looking?" He is being serious. I blink.

"Um… yeah?" He squeaks happily and hugs the sketchpad.

"I love it. You could be quite an artist, you know."

I shake my head. "Nah. I mean, I _could_. But I'm just a philosopher at heart."

"So… you like philosophy?"

"Mhmm."

"Then what's your favorite theory?" He is looking at me sincerely.

"I call it the theory of 'Actual Reality,' and it's my own idea. I'll explain it to you sometime."

-Angel's POV-

I love how he drew me for Art class. It made me so happy… when he said that he was going to paint me. Since the assignment is to find something beautiful, I can naturally assume that he was calling _me_ beautiful. I sit down in English and start working on my sketch again.

My hair is getting longer again… Not that it matters. It's so curly, and I hate styling it. That's the only reason I care. I think I should get a haircut soon anyway.

Lunch is the same old thing. Collins and I tone down our flirting in front of his friends, but when we get to Chemistry we sit together and pass notes. The only thing that isn't good about that is when you get caught. Like right now.

"Angelo, are you passing notes?" Shit. He saw us. "Well, if it's so important, please come up here and share it with the rest of us."

I walk dejectedly up to the front of the class and unfold the note from Collins, praying it isn't anything embarrassing. To my surprise, it's school-related.

"What chapters are we supposed to read for English tomorrow?" I read, speaking clearly. "Oh, Collins you could have just asked me after class. Chapters 5 and 6." I head back to my seat, and our teacher sighs.

"Please refrain from passing notes in my class. Get your assignments after class is over."

The rest of the day passes normally, and I offer to walk Collins home. He accepts, making my stomach flip and my heart skip a beat or two. We get a couple blocks away from school, and I look around to make sure there aren't any people nearby. It's a quiet side street, so not many cars go by.

"Collins, can I ask you something?" He suddenly blushes and looks nervous.

"Um… anything, Angel. What is it?"

"Do you um… want to I don't know… go out on Friday?"

"Like… a date?"

"Yeah. We could get pizza and go to a movie." I'm so relieved by his smile that I nearly shout and jump for joy.

"Sounds wonderful. I'm sorry I didn't ask you, but I was too nervous that you would say no."

"Why would I do that? I really like you… and I already can't wait for Friday. Oh, I have an idea though. I'll borrow my mom's car and we can go to the next town over. That'll be more fun than hanging around here, right?"

"Yeah. Good idea. Let me know if you can't get the car though, and I'll try to borrow my dad's truck." We hug and walk the rest of the way to his house. I'm so excited, I have to plan my outfit. Who can I get to help me? Not Mark or Roger… not April- she's scary. All that leaves is Maureen. Drat. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers.

-Collins' POV-

Angel just asked me out on a date! I'm so happy, I could just… jump up and down and yell! Well, I'm already jumping up and down. I'm not even thinking of what my parents will say when I walk in.

"Tom! You're home. Good. How was your day?"

I obviously don't think when I'm happy. "Stupendous!" I shout. My mother smiles at me knowingly.

"Did you meet someone? What's her name?" she asks. Completely oblivious, aren't they?

"Um… her name is Angel." I lie, because Angel is just as believable a name for a girl as for a guy. "We have a date on Friday. We're going over to the next town for pizza and a movie."

"Aw, that's so sweet! I hope this turns out better than Jesse." Yeah. I lie to my parents a lot. Well… what they don't know won't hurt them.

"Thanks mom."

"So, what are you going to wear?" I gaze at her. Wear?

"Does it really matter?"

"Of course, if you want to make a good impression! Just tell me what you're going to wear and I'll let you know if it's a good choice or not."

I escape her by going upstairs, claiming to have homework. I mean, of course I do, but I'm not going to be doing it. I'd much rather work on my art project. So I do that instead. Suddenly brilliance strikes me- I won't get in trouble. I'll draw Angel… but as a girl. It doesn't take much work, and soon I have my sketch looking pretty good. It's a good thing he's so feminine anyway- all I have to change is the hair. I fall asleep late, with my sketchpad open on my lap.

I wake up the next morning and it's gone. The picture is gone! Where did it go? Oh no, my mom probably found it! I jump out of bed and rush down the stairs to find my mother in the kitchen, cooking breakfast.

"Thomas! What _are_ you doing running around this early? You'll wake your father."

"Mom! Where's my sketchpad? I need it for an art project!" I start searching frantically around the kitchen. She laughs at me.

"Sorry. I grabbed it when I checked on you last night. Who's that girl you drew? Is it Angel?"

I grin at her, glad she wasn't mad at me or anything. "Yeah. That's Angel."

"Well, she's very pretty."

The rest of the week passes slowly, horribly painfully slowly. I just can NOT wait for Friday!

-Angel's POV-

Finally Friday arrives! I am so excited I can barely contain all of my energy. I think I scared Mark and Roger today. They were sitting under the tree and I ran up yelling something about how wonderful the world is. I jumped around in circles and wouldn't stop until Collins got there. I proceeded to latch onto his arm, which got some stares from his other friends. I seriously couldn't care less what they think of us.

After school I convince Maureen to help me get ready. She brings a huge bag full of makeup and says she'll give me some. This is exciting, because I don't have anything like that. My dad refuses to let any makeup into the house (other than mom's).

We run up the stairs to my room, slamming the door. She dumps the contents of the bag onto my bed, giggling hysterically.

"We're going to dress you up and make you all pretty!" she squeals. "Collins will love it. Here, let's pick out some clothes for you to wear first." She goes to the closet and opens it to find two neatly divided sections. One is my school section (the tiny one), and the other is my can't-wear-in-public-anymore section. She goes to the latter, and starts to go through it, eventually pulling out some tight jeans with flowers embroidered on the bottom of the legs. "Here, put these on and let me see what they look like."

I comply and change into them, taking off my shirt too. She giggles again, mumbling something about me being pretty hot for a gay guy. She turns and grabs a green shirt and tosses it to me. It's one of my favorites, and it matches the green on the pants. With my outfit complete, we turn to the massive pile of makeup on the bed.

"So… will you teach me how to do this?" I ask. She nods, picking up a small black pencil.

"Well, this is eyeliner. It's incredibly sexy, and I know _I_ love it. I'm sure Collins will too. Now I need you to hold really still while I do this. It might be a little scary, but don't worry. I won't poke your eye out." She applies the eyeliner thickly, holding up a mirror so I can see what it looks like. I giggle- it does look good.

"Wow! It _is_ sexy! Haha, I love it. What else have you got?"

Together we go through finding the right shade of cover-up and discreet eye shadow and blush.

"I don't think you need anything for your lips. They're already beautiful." Maureen smiles. "Go check yourself out in the bathroom mirror. You look wonderful."

I dash off to the bathroom and gasp when I see myself in the mirror. "That's… me? Wow. Maureen, you are a genius." She sneaks up behind me.

"I know! Amazing, isn't it? I'll let you keep everything we used today, plus a couple extra things. Have fun on your date, okay?" I nod vigorously and walk downstairs with her to the front door after she grabs her bag.

"Bye Maureen. Thanks again." We hug, and she continues her walk home. I am about to turn around and go back upstairs when my mother calls me. Great. Just what I need right now- my mom asking why I look so good.

"Angelo, did you have fun with your little school friend? She seemed… nice!" I turn around and she blinks at me, surprised at my made-up appearance. "Wow. Angelo… what's the special occasion?" I sigh. I got permission to use the car, although I didn't tell her exactly what I planned to do.

"I have a date." She squeals.

"Oh, Angelo! My baby has a date! Who are you going out with?"

"Um… remember that boy I brought home after my first day at school? Tom Collins. We're going to see a movie and have dinner."

"Oh! That is wonderful! Have fun, but don't be out too late. How about, be home before ten, alright? This is wonderful!" She scurries away to do something in the kitchen and I sigh again. At least my dad isn't home yet. If he was… I wouldn't be going out. End of story.

-Collins' POV-

I'm so excited I just can't stand it! Angel called to say she would pick me up around five thirty. It is now… five o'clock. I decided what to wear when I got home. I just have to pass the mom-test now.

"Tom! Come down here and let me see what you're wearing for your date!" I groan. This is going to be interesting. I chose a black shirt that's just a little too tight, and a red plaid one to wear over that so my mom won't freak out. This, paired with my favorite faded jeans, made my outfit perfect.

"Okay, mother. Here I am." I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen where my mom is sitting with some tea. She looks up as I walk in and sighs.

"That's okay… I suppose. At least you aren't wearing just a t-shirt or something. Come here- I got something for you." She presents me with a brand new digital watch. I laugh.

"Is that your way of telling me to get home on time?"

"Bingo. No later than ten, or you'll be in serious trouble." I laugh again and go out into the living room, flopping down on the couch with a pencil and my sketchbook. I've been working on a final version of the sketch I'll use for my painting. It's a picture of Angel with long straight hair, and a little flower in his hair to perfect it.

The doorbell rings, and I leap out of my seat to open the door. I call to my mom, "Bye I'm leaving see you at ten!" and close the door before she can come out to meet Angel. We dash to the car and get in. I sigh in relief.

"We escaped without harm! Amazing." I realize I still have my sketchpad. I hand it to Angel, grinning at him. "Here. I made some changes." He gasps.

"Oh, wow! That's beautiful!"

"Just like you, Ang."

"Collins, we haven't even had our first date yet! You're so silly." We laugh and drive off towards the next town and our first date.

* * *

Well I know it's really long, but I'm going to keep writing long chapters and updating them whenever I can. :D Reviews are the nourishment that keeps me alive and writing! 


	3. Magic Moments

:D Chapter 3 is here at… 12:43 in the morning/night/thing! Well… in my time zone. And… I'm not posting it at that time. That's when I'm writing it. Aw, screw the author's notes they're stupid.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. ;D

* * *

--Magic Moments-- 

-Collins' POV-

Oh god, I'm so nervous. I mean, it's not like I've never been on a date before… but somehow this feels different. And wow- Angel sure is different.

He's simply… beautiful. He's the first boyfriend I've ever had who I can call beautiful. Is he wearing makeup? Amazing.

"Um… I like the eyeliner. It's… okay- I won't think so hard about what I'm saying. It's freaking _hot_." Angel laughs, possibly the best sound I've ever heard.

"Maureen said you would like it." Maureen? She was involved in this? Shit. She'll tell everyone.

"Oh, Maureen helped?"

"Yeah. You thought I managed to do this makeup on my own? Well, I'm flattered, certainly." He's grinning at me as he drives.

"You know she's going to tell _everyone_ about our date."

"Yeah. I don't mind, do you?"

"Nah. It's okay."

We drive for around half an hour, and finally we can see the next town on the horizon. The lights are shining and the sun is just going down. We drive into town and look for the small pizza place I had looked up in a phone book. We finally find it, but it's too crowded inside for us to sit down. I feel a little awkward… it seems like everyone is staring at us- the two boys holding hands. I guess Angel can feel my anxiousness.

"You okay, babe? Let's just get our pizza and go eat in the car." He walks up to the man working behind the counter. "Any particular toppings you like?"

"Nah. I'll just go with plain cheese pizza. And you?"

"I like… pepperoni. Yeah. One slice of cheese, one of pepperoni, and a large coke." He smiles at me again, and I smile back. We get our food, and walk out to the car. Angel unwraps the two straws he snagged off the counter and puts them in the lid of the soda cup.

"How do we tell which straw is which?" I ask, not actually that worried about it.

"Who cares anyway?" he answers. "Like it matters. Here's your pizza." He hands me the slice of cheesy pizza and I pick it up and take a big bite. Angel is grinning at me, eating his own pizza.

We finish dinner and go to the small movie theater. Although this town isn't as small as ours, it's still not that big. There are only three choices for movies tonight anyway. We pick one, and it turns out to be a drama of some sort. Not a very good one, because about fifteen minutes into it Angel pokes my arm.

"This is boring. Let's go. We'll say we saw the movie, but let's just go to the park or something." We both stand up discreetly and sneak out, even though there aren't very many people there to disturb. Oh well…

-Angel's POV-

This evening has been more tense than it should be. I just want… What _do_ I want?

I want to hug him, kiss him, just be near him. That's all I want right now. Not some damn movie, or stupid pizza. Just him.

"Let's just go to the park or something." My best suggestion tonight. He agrees and we leave, giggling as we walk out of the theater. He still has the tub of popcorn, arguing that it's great for dessert. We go to the nearest park, just a big field with a path and some benches, and a tree here and there. We scoff at the benches and sit down under a tree, close together and holding hands. I love the feeling of our hands making contact.

"So… did you have fun tonight?" he asks, a little self-conscious I notice.

"Yeah… I mean, it was okay. Not really a super first date, but pretty good." He looks worried. "I think my favorite part was coming out here, just being around you." He smiles and looks up at the sky.

"I think I can agree with that." Aw… he's so cute. I should probably tell him…

"You're the first guy I've ever gone out with." I just kind of blurt that out. Oh, great. Now he's going to think I'm weird or something.

"That's cool. I'm surprised no one found you before me." Okay. That's good. I lean my head on his shoulder, and feel him shift his weight so we'll be more comfortable.

We just sit like that for a few minutes, enjoying the peaceful moment. And then… we kiss. It's possibly the sweetest sensation I've ever felt, like an electric current going through my body. A simple kiss, lips pressed together and then pulled apart. The look in his eyes is precious to me, and I swear I will treasure it for the rest of my life. He just looks into my eyes and pulls me close, holding me tight.

"Angel, I think I love you."

"Collins, I think I love you too."

We bring our lips together for another kiss, and stand up. Our hands are still together, and we have no reason to take them apart. We walk together to the car, separating only for a moment, to get in and sit down.

The drive back to his house is filled with a pleasant semi-silence. I can practically feel love radiating off of our bodies, filling the air with a vibe of well-being. We stop outside his house, and I stop him before he gets out of the car.

"Good night." A kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"Good night, babe. I love you, too. Call me, maybe we can do something later this weekend." He gets out of the car and closes the door. He walks to the front door of his house, and turns to wave goodbye before going inside and shutting the door. I go home filled with this feeling of complete contentment, and I've forgotten about everything except how wonderful his lips feel against my own.

I park the car in the driveway and walk inside. I groan- there is my father, waiting for me to get home. Obviously mom told him about my date.

"Angelo, you know you shouldn't go out without my permission."

"Mom said it was okay. Besides, you never let me go out." Not the strongest argument, but hey- I'm still recovering from that kiss.

"Your mother is not the primary authority in this family. I am your father, and I will tell you if you can go or not. And I am telling you now that you will not be going out for any more… dates, as long as you live in this house. Do I make myself clear, Angelo?"

"Yes sir. I'm going upstairs to do some homework now."

"And don't call that fag boyfriend of yours, either."

Yep, this is life in my home. Loving mother, little brother… and father from hell. At least I have Collins.

-Collins' POV-

That had to be… the most magical experience of my life. Those sweet kisses… they were so different from the ones I've shared with previous boyfriends. These were filled with love and personality, and a sort of tenderness- not just lust and wanting. I love him, so much. Oh, look… My mother is sitting in the living room, waiting for me.

"Thomas! How was your date?"

"It was good." I smile at her sweetly, hoping to avoid the normal drilling I get after a date. Unfortunately it appears that won't be happening.

"That's wonderful! Tell me, what movie did you see?"

"Some drama thing. Artsy. It was horrible. Actually… we left after about twenty minutes and went to the park instead."

"Did you kiss her?" I groan. Do I really have to talk about this? Oh well. The faster I give her answers, the faster I can get out of here.

"Yes. We kissed, and it was magical. Can I go to bed now?"

"Of course. I'm glad you had fun, sweetie."

Finally, I get to go upstairs. I try to work on my sketch of Angel. Maybe I'll draw another one, just for fun. I try a few different ideas… but nothing seems to be working. Oh well. One sketch is enough for now. I can look at it and imagine him, smiling and laughing.

-still Collins' POV-

I wake up the next morning with a headache. I stand up and feel dizzy. Oh, shit. This can't be good. I barely make it to the bathroom before I throw up everything that had been in my stomach. Shit. Why am I sick? Why? Was it bad pizza or popcorn?

"Tom, what's wrong? You're up awfully early for a Saturday- Oh, baby are you okay?" Great. My mother.

"I think I'm okay now. I… uh, I threw up." She helps clean me up and leads me back to bed.

"You go back to sleep, and let me know if you don't feel better later." She tucks me into bed, and finally leaves me alone. All I can think of at this point is Angel. Is he okay? Did he get sick too? I have to call him.

I manage to get out of bed, even though I still feel a little dizzy. I search my desk until I find my cell phone. I find his number and dial it, careful to be quiet so my parents won't notice.

"Hello?"

"Um, hello. This is Tom Collins. Is…" Oh yeah… his parents probably call him Angelo. "Is Angelo there?"

"Hold on one sec. ANGELO, PHONE FOR YOU!" There's silence for a moment and then my sweet Angel picks up the phone.

"Hey, babe. What's up?"

"I'm sick. I uh… wanted to make sure you were okay. I was hoping it wasn't food, or anything contagious."

"No, I'm fine. Do you want me to come over and give you some soup or something?"

That's not a good idea. Not at all.

"Um… my parents don't know that I'm gay, remember? My mom asked about you and I said you were a girl. So you would need long hair, makeup, and all that. You would have to look like a girl."

"Give me a couple hours and I can do that."

Great. My boyfriend is coming over disguised as my girlfriend, and if my parents find out, I'm pretty much disowned right there. I can only pray that Angel can be a pretty convincing girl.

-Angel's POV-

Aw, my poor baby is sick. I'll make him some homemade soup and go over there. Do I have that Halloween wig still? Yes! Here it is in my closet.

I go downstairs and start to make the soup. While it's cooking I go back upstairs and pick my outfit. Very girly pants with a very girly shirt. Makeup. I go back downstairs when I hear the timer beep on the stove. I pour the soup into a container and stuff it in my backpack. Going back upstairs I hear my mom and dad talking.

"Honey, let him be. He finally has someone, and you're acting like it's a disaster!"

"It is a disaster. My oldest son is… unnatural, and I will not allow a defect like that in my household."

God, I wish they wouldn't talk about me like that. Well, I guess I'm used to it by now. I head into the bathroom and put on the wig. It's brown, about shoulder-length with a gentle wave to it. I make sure that it looks perfect before going out into the hallway.

"Mama, I'm going out for a while! I'll be back later." I'm in such a hurry I don't even ask. I run out of the house before I can hear her answer. I sigh in relief as I walk down the street, hoping no one will notice me. I suppose I'm lucky that I look so girly. I finally reach Collins' house, and I ring the doorbell. Well… now is the determining moment…

"Hello? Are you Angel?" I nod at the woman standing in front of me. "Oh, you're Tom's little friend! Please, come in! Why are you here?"

"Um… Tom called me and said he was sick. I offered to bring him soup. It's homemade." His mom coos and fawns over me for a while longer, and then shows me to his room. I guess I am pretty convincing as a girl. We go upstairs and I open the door she motions toward.

"Angel! You look wonderful!" I just wish I could say the same for him. He looks pale, but he still smiles happily at me.

"Sweetie, you look horrible. Here, I made some soup for you. Oh… it's probably cold by now. I'll go warm it up."

"Oh… be careful. Try not to do or say anything too… guy-like."

I walk down the stairs and go into the kitchen. It's pretty easy to find. There's a microwave on the counter, and Collins' mom and dad are both sitting at the kitchen table. They smile at me.

"So, you're Angel. Tom was pretty excited about your date last night." His father shakes my hand. I feel a little awkward…

"Um… yeah. He's great. Can I use the microwave? The soup got cold." His mother nods and gets a bowl out of the cabinet. We put the soup into the microwave and warm it. I thank them profusely and go back upstairs. That was a difficult situation. I'm not exactly comfortable trying to pass myself off as a girl…

"Collins, baby, I brought the soup back." I open the door and set the bowl down on the bed, careful not to let it tip over. "Poor little Tom, he got sick. Here- it's chicken soup." I get a spoonful and feed it to him. He laughs and reaches up to grab the spoon.

"No, I can feed myself, silly." I shrug and let him take the spoon from me. He eats the soup happily, and compliments me on my cooking skills. "And this is from scratch?"

"Yep, mostly. I made it right after you called." I lower my voice so his parents wouldn't hear me if they were nearby. "I found the wig in my closet, and it's not very comfortable. I guess I'm just a little self-conscious around your parents." We laugh and spend the morning together, talking about different things.

"You know, I was really glad that your wig looked a little like that drawing I did. Remember- I made your hair longer. I'm so happy to see you."

"Mhmm." I lean down and kiss his forehead. "No kisses on the lips today, just in case you're contagious. Promise you'll get better?"

"I promise, Ang. I'll see you on Monday, probably."

We say goodbye and I go downstairs. His mom and dad are there and they both give me a quick hug, telling me to come back to visit soon. I guess that went better than it might have.

I'm almost all the way home before I remember how I left the house. My dad will be furious, and me wearing a wig would not make the situation better. Luckily I wasn't wearing _that_ much makeup. I take off the wig and shake my head to get my hair back to normal- curly and frizzy and getting longer than I like it to be. I hide the wig in my backpack and open the door, ready for whatever lecture I'll get.

"Where the hell did you go?" my father is asking, the second I get inside.

"I had to go see a friend. He's sick, and I made him some soup." I know that even if this will make him mad, it's better than lying.

"Your boyfriend?" I nod and look him in the eyes. "I thought I made it clear that you are not to call him any more. Are you as stupid as you act sometimes?"

"I didn't call him, he called me. And I'm not the stupid one, you are!" I yell and run up the stairs to my room. Shit. Now he's going to _kill_ me. I lock the door, just in case he decides to come up here. I just made a pretty bad choice, huh?

* * *

Whee! I feel super-duper special now! Because I just spent three hours writing this chapter when I could have been writing more for my MarkRoger story:D Please Review! 


	4. Easy as Pie

:( I am mean to the poor characters. Poor Angel! –starts crying- DON'T BE SAD ANYMORE.

* * *

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own RENT.

* * *

--Easy as Pie--

-Angel's POV-

I don't handle some things well. Fights with my father, for example. Like when he yells at me, I get mad and hide in my room for the next two days. Thank _God_ it's Monday! I can go to school.

A tense moment at breakfast, a quick goodbye and I'm finally free. Well… I use the term lightly. I'm not really free. It's not like I can run up to Collins and kiss him whenever I want. Maybe someday…

I'm walking over to the school really early today, mostly because I don't want to be at home. No one is sitting under the tree yet, so I guess I'll just sit and wait for people to get here. It looks like it'll be a nice day- sunny with a few clouds.

"Angel! How did it go?" Oh, Maureen walked up and I didn't notice. "Hey? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It was amazing. Collins got sick the next day though, and I had to wear a wig and pretend to be a girl so I could give him soup." I sigh. "And then my dad said I can never do anything fun again. Well, he said no more dates and no calling people."

"Oh, that really sucks. What did you do?"

"I yelled at him. He hates the fact that I'm gay, so when he yelled at me for going over to Collins' house I just yelled back at him. And then I hid in my room for the rest of the weekend." Maureen senses how upset I am, I guess, because she sits down and hugs me. And the moment she does this I start to cry on her shoulder. I don't cry very much… I guess it's still that whole upbringing of 'boys don't cry' affecting me.

I sniffle and give her a small smile, and she laughs. "Aw, Angel. It'll be okay. Don't worry about your stupid parents- I mean, doesn't love always win out in the end?"

"I suppose… But sometimes it just seems really hopeless."

Mark, Roger and April all show up over the next few minutes. Collins is the last to arrive.

"Hey Ang, sorry I'm a little late. My mom wouldn't let me out of the house until I ate a bowl of oatmeal. I _hate_ oatmeal!" He's so adorable when he pouts like that.

"Aw, I'm sorry you had to have yucky oatmeal. I had to deal with my psycho father who can't accept the fact that I'm gay." Oh yeah, I so totally win. My dad can be pretty scary when he's mad… and he was pretty mad at me.

"What did he do?"

"Said I can't go on any more dates, or call you. I guess you'll just have to call me then." We hear the school bell ring, signaling that it's time to go into class. Collins and I walk close together, staying behind until the rest of the people have gone in. It's worth being a little late if we can share more moments like these. We stand together, and he kisses me once before we part to go to class.

-Collins' POV-

I can't stand not being able to be close to Angel when we're out in public. It's just… the worst thing ever. I know that if we were officially out, then there would probably be a lot of trouble. But right now, I just don't care. I'm already planning how to tell my parents. I'll probably invite Angel over. My parents both have work today- I'm sure he'd love to hang out with me instead of going home right away.

School goes by quickly, which is a little surprising. Angel and I walk together to my house, and sure enough neither of my parents is home. So of course I invite him to hang out for a while.

"Collins, baby, can you explain the math homework? I don't get it."

"Of course. It's not that difficult." We're sitting on my bed, working on homework. I show him quickly how to do the first few problems, and he bites his lip (which is absolutely adorable) and attempts to do the next one.

"Is that right?"

"Yep. That is the correct answer. Good job!" We share one of those moments again, of mutual happiness.

"Do I get a reward for doing it right?" he asks, pouting just a tiny bit. "I think I should." I have to laugh, and he looks slightly disappointed. Oh, so _that's_ what he wanted. I lean over and kiss him, still gently, and sit back after a moment.

"Was that a good reward?"

"Heck yeah! What about if I finish the rest of my math homework?"

"You get… another kiss. Or two." He gins and starts writing on his homework paper. Within ten minutes he holds it up triumphantly.

"Done! Here, check my answers." He puts the paper next to mine, and we compare answers.

"Good job- all of these are right!"

"You should tutor me in math more often, Collins." He smiles sweetly, and I keep my promise and kiss him again. "Hey, do you think I would look good in a skirt?"

Wait, what? Did he just… Wha? Angel… in drag… I think my brain just shut down. I'd better say something or he'll think I'm saying no.

"Ang, I think you'd look good in _anything_. You in a skirt would be… so sexy I wouldn't be able to stay away from you. Did I tell you about my plan?"

"Ooh, you have a plan? Count me in, I don't care what it is."

"I'm going to tell my parents… about us. About everything, actually. I'm really tired of keeping secrets." I can tell he already likes the idea.

"So… then I can stay here and not wear that stupid wig?" He looks absolutely joyful when I nod my head.

"Well, that's if they don't send me away to a mental institution." We laugh together, and he hugs me.

"I know it takes a lot of guts to tell them something like this. I'll stay by you, okay babe? I'll be right here." We lie down, side by side, and discuss the best approach to telling them without getting kicked out of the house or put into therapy.

-Angel's POV-

He's doing this for me, I can tell. It's so sweet… I know he's scared, and worried, and struggling with this. But I'll be here for him.

"What time do your parents get home from work?"

"My mom gets home at five thirty, and my dad gets home around six." Ooh, that might be a problem. It would probably be better to tell them together. Unfortunately with me here, we might just have to tell them separately.

"Okay. We can tell your mom when she gets home. And… your dad later. Don't worry, if they love you they'll try to accept you for who you are."

"I guess that means your dad doesn't love you huh?" Bad joke. I glare at him.

"He… he's just a bit old-fashioned. And me, being his oldest son…" I look down at my math book still sitting on my lap. "He's disappointed, but I know he still loves me. Hey, he didn't kick me out of the house."

"Yeah. You're right again. Well I'm their _only _child, so I seriously doubt they'll kick me out. What time is it?" I glance at his wrist- he's wearing a watch. So why did he ask me?

"Um… it's almost five thirty." He suddenly looks very nervous. I lean my head on his shoulder, and he moves his hand to grab mine. "It's okay. Don't worry…"

We hear a car door slam and the front door opens. Collins looks like he's about to start hyperventilating…

"Tom, I'm home. Are you here?" his mom calls.

"Yeah. One sec." He stands up. "Stay here for a minute Ang, I'll be right back."

"Okay." I sit on the edge of the bed, unable to stay still. My stomach is doing flips, and I can hear Collins talking to his mom, although I can't tell what he's saying. Suddenly the door opens, and he's smiling at me.

"Come on. I'm getting an adrenaline high, so let's just go before it wears off." I can't help but giggle as he grabs my hand and leads me down the hallway. We reach the kitchen and he motions for me to stay where I am.

"Mom… I know you met Angel that day when I was sick… But… um, not really the real Angel. Ang, come here." I take a deep breath and walk into the kitchen. His mom is sitting with a cup of tea, and I'm temporarily unable to breathe- I'm so nervous.

"But… Thomas, I don't understand." She wrinkles her brow and looks at me intently.

"This is Angel. Um… He's a guy. And… I'm gay." There's an awkward silence as she sips her tea and stares at us.

"Tom, what _are_ you talking about? You've always had girlfriends, and that is certainly not the same person who was here on Saturday."

"Actually, I am. Uh, it was just a wig and some makeup." I can tell I'm blushing, and she looks at me, studying my features.

"Yes… you do look familiar. But why are you doing this? Are you just trying to rebel? You don't have to do anything like this to get people's attention."

He sighs. "No, I rebel by hacking computers and boycotting homework. And most of my 'girlfriends' were actualy boys. And I'm really sorry for lying to you, but I love Angel, and nothing you say will change that." He smiles at me, and suddenly I feel a lot more comfortable.

"Do you want me to stay, babe? I mean, for when your father gets home…"

"Of course. That is… if my mom doesn't mind?"

She stares at the table, apparently a little surprised by this new situation. "Sure. You can stay for a while longer." We all sit at the table in awkward silence again for a few minutes. "Do you boys want something to eat?"

I look at Collins and he nods. "Yes, please Mrs. Collins." It's funny trying to keep straight that we actually call him by his last name, and I'm trying to remember to call him Tom in front of his parents. His mother stands up and gets a plate out of the cabinet. As she makes two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, Collins and I scoot our chairs closer together so we can hold hands.

"Here, have a sandwich." She sets the plate in front of us, and I reach for one of the sandwiches. Collins reaches for one too, and our hands touch again. I blush, mostly because we're still with his mom.

"Um… thank you." We eat our sandwiches, and Collins starts chattering away about the math homework he helped me with. I add an occasional comment, and his mother smiles and nods every so often.

The front door opens, and our talking stops almost immediately. His father walks into the kitchen and stops short.

"What's wrong? Why are you guys sitting in the kitchen? Who is this?"

Collins sighs and stands up. "Dad, this is Angel. I think you remember him from a couple days ago. He came over when I was sick."

"What? Angel, your girlfriend? But that was a girl- and…" he was looking from me to Collins to his wife, trying to find answers.

"Er, wig and makeup." I add, hoping to make the situation better. Unfortunately this doesn't seem to work. His father grabs his arm and drags him into the other room, shutting the door. The last look I get from him is a pleading one, clearly saying "save me."

I can't do anything as I hear the yelling in the other room. It's mostly one-sided, his father yelling, but sometimes he yells back. Most of it isn't discernible, but I'm sure I can hear Collins shouting "I love him" as loud as he can. The yelling starts to quiet down, until it's almost back to normal volume levels. I can't handle it anymore, and I put my head on my arms and start sobbing.

"Angel… don't cry, sweetie." Collins' mom is patting me on the back, trying to calm me down, although it seems like she's hesitant to talk to me. I admit, it isn't working and I'm not feeling any better. I just want him back in here so _he_ can comfort me.

"Thank you." I finally manage to say. I'm still crying when they come back into the room.

"Ang, come on. I'll walk you home." I smile as he grabs my hand and we walk outside.

"So… that went well." I say quietly. We both burst out laughing.

"Well, shit. That wasn't so bad! I mean, we're both still alive! Why is it the fathers that can't accept the truth?" I kiss him on the cheek as we near my house.

"Wish me luck. My dad's going to kill me for not coming home right after school." We stop in my front yard, and have one final goodbye hug and kiss. I walk up to the front door and turn back to see him still watching me. "What are you staring at, Collins?"

"Nothing. Just thinking how beautiful you are." I smile and wave, and go into the house.

Sure enough, there's dad ready to yell at me. I don't feel like dealing with him right now.

"Where were you?"

"At Collins' house. He was… well basically he just came out to his parents. And I'm tired, so I'm going to bed."

My dad just stares at me as I walk up the stairs, in a very happy mood. I've avoided disaster a few times today, and it feels wonderful.

-Collins' POV-

I know I'm going to get a huge talk when I get home. So I walk as slowly as I can, thinking about what just happened. I don't have that secret on my chest anymore. It's a relief, even if my parents are going to be annoying about it. I can't put off getting home any longer, so I walk up to the door and open it quietly. Not quietly enough, apparently, because my parents walk into the room the second I shut the door. Drat.

"Tom, we need to talk about what happened tonight."

So I get a lecture, plus my parents asking me five billion times why I'm doing this. They threaten with grounding me, and beg me to not do this to them. Most of it I can't find an answer to, so they give up after a while. I go to my room, close the door, and flop down on the bed. It could have been worse. Could have been better, but also could have been a _lot_ worse.

* * *

Yes, Angel went to bed at like 7-something. So shoot me, I was lazy :D ZOMG happy though, right? I bet they are! Reviews are the uber-awesomeness. :P Don't worry, things will get better for our favorite little couple! 


	5. Therapy and Cutting Class

Chapter… 5 already:D I hope everyone's enjoying my long chapters. And… Here it is- the amazing fifth chapter! Teehee Collins is quite the potty-mouth.

* * *

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own the characters of RENT.

* * *

--Therapy and Cutting Class--

-Collins' POV-

NO! This is the most unfair thing they have ever done to me! Just because last night I told them I'm gay, they're making me miss the first half of school to go to- you guessed it- a therapist. Lovely. I'm a broken, imperfect person to them, who needs to be fixed by some guy with a degree in brainwashing. Argh! I will NOT stand for this! This is cruel, inhuman, it's… tyranny! Let me go to school and see my darling Angel!

We drive along in the SUV which I told them not to buy because it's terrible for the environment, and I count the number of people walking along the streets. It seems to take forever to finally get to the small office complex. I'm dropped off and as they leave I scowl resentfully at them. I hope they fucking die. Well… not really.

I trudge into the building and look around for some direction. There's a secretary behind the desk. I might as well ask her.

"Hey, name's Collins and apparently I have an appointment. No I don't know who it's with." I say this all rather quickly, and she gives me an odd look.

"Um… it says in the book you're with Dr. Kendall. He's down the hall, second door on the left." I thank her and head off down the hall. It's blandly decorated, with off-white walls and sandy carpet. Second door on the left- Oh, _daring_- there's a poster on it. Deviating from the off-white color scheme. It's for some Broadway musical or something. I open the door, doubtfully, and walk inside.

"Hello?" I ask. I don't state it, I ask. "Um… I'm Tom Collins." I say to the bespectacled man sitting behind the desk. He's pretty young for a therapist. Ha.

"Oh yes. Your parents called yesterday to make this appointment. They want to keep having sessions, once a week. Hopefully not at the same time- you're missing school!" He laughs, and I smile bitterly. That's not all I'm missing.

"Yeah. So did they tell you why it is they wanted me here?" He shook his head. "Good, they didn't tell me either. I suppose it might have something to do with the fact that I told them last night that I'm gay."

Surprisingly I get no response from the guy, not a laugh or a smile or anything. He just writes something down on his stupid clipboard and sets it back down on the desk. Well fuck him, and his stupid clipboard.

"Well, that might be the reason they sent you here. Or it might not be. First, let's talk about you." I shake my head. No way do I want to tell this guy my life story. He finally cracks a smile and laughs. "Okay, then we'll talk about something else. Do you want to hear about me?" I nod slightly. "Well, I was adopted as an infant, and raised by a lovely woman whose husband left her about a year after I joined the family. I had a happy childhood, but when I got to high school my mom started to worry about me. I was doing some stupid stuff, acting out in school, drugs, that sort of stuff. She sent me to a therapist too. So I went, and it changed my point of view on a lot of things. I decided that I wanted to go to college so I could help people too. And that's how I got to where I am today." I nearly laugh at his story. So stereotypical.

"Well, I had an okay childhood too. I may act out in school, but not in the dumb class-clown ways. Just last year I hacked into the school clock. It's controlled by a simple computer program, so I just changed it slightly to read half an hour earlier than it really was. So I freed the whole school for an extra half-hour of time to waste. Then there was this other time when I hacked the phone system…" He laughs.

"Well, that certainly is a relief. I was more of a spray-paint graffiti man, myself."

"Yeah. As for drugs, no way. Not yet at least." I do my best evil laugh and lean back in the chair. "So, do you think my parents are worried about my outstanding ability to cause _intelligent_ trouble, or the fact that I like boys?" Sarcasm intended, but it never reaches its target.

"Well it sounds to me like the latter may have been what made them consider therapy, although they may have been worried before then, certainly. How is your relationship with your parents?"

"Good." I shrug. "I mean, I do what I'm told when they're around, I don't disrespect them… except last night, of course. My dad was yelling at me, so I yelled back. We've always been a happy, wonderful, American-as-apple-pie family." I try not to sound resentful, unsuccessfully.

"Why are you so unhappy about that?" he asks. "It sounds like you've got a pretty good thing going."

"They stifle my creativity. They don't accept me. I want to discuss philosophy, they want to discuss movies I've seen. I tell them about my boyfriend, Angel, and my mom gives me the silent treatment and my dad blows up over it. Sometimes I just _can't stand_ them."

We continue talking about my "family life" for a while, and I'm actually surprised that I'm telling him all this. I guess the faster I 'resolve my issues,' the faster I can get out of this office. He glances down at his watch.

"Well, Tom, it looks like our time is up. I'll call your parents to see when they would like to schedule your next session."

"Hey, don't call me Tom. Only boring people call me that. My friends call me Collins."

We shake hands and I walk out feeling a little better. At least it wasn't a complete waste of time. I won't be telling my parents that, though.

-Angel's POV-

Where is Collins? He hasn't gotten here yet, and it's already time for Art! His parents must have taken him away, probably forever. He'll never come back and I'll lose my one true love! I can't let that happen! Ah, now I'm starting to cry. Art class just isn't the same without him. I've transferred my sketch to a canvas, but it just isn't working trying to start painting it. I need him _here_ to model for me, so I can get every last detail right.

Two completely unproductive hours later I go to lunch. I scan the room automatically for the face I love so much. Oh, he's back! I run over to where he's standing. I don't care who sees us, I hug him tightly.

"Collins! I was worried when you didn't show up this morning!" He pushes me away, just enough so that we can look 'normal.'

"Ang, babe, I was forced to go… to a therapist." I gasp. "Yeah. The worst part was, he was nice. And I totally spilled about almost everything. We didn't talk about you, don't worry." So that's where he was. I grab his arm and drag him out of the cafeteria. Technically we aren't supposed to go anywhere outside except the basketball court and the courtyard area just outside the cafeteria building during lunch. But I have some other plans. I hold onto his hand and lead him to the baseball field at the back of the school. There are some bleachers there that are up against the wall, providing a comfortable shady spot.

"Come on, under here." We sit down under the bleachers, and I start giggling. "I feel like a naughty kid, sneaking out here. Don't you agree, it's much more peaceful?" He nods, leaning against me. "I missed you." I say before pressing my lips to his.

I can safely promise myself that I'll remember this moment and these kisses forever. It's the first time our kisses have been so passionate. I move my hands to the back of his head and his shoulder, while his remain on my arms, holding onto me like I might disappear if he lets go. I pull away from him, shaking a little. He smiles at me and pulls me onto his lap. I give him a hug, and start laughing again.

"I'm sorry. This is just… it's the happiest I've been in a really long time." We stay under our shelter for a while longer, kissing and enjoying each other's company. I hear the bell ring, signaling the end of lunch.

"Ang, do you want to go to class?"

"Not really. Think we can get away with skipping Chemistry and Study Hall?"

"Probably not, but I'm sure we can try."

-Collins' POV-

We remain together in our secret spot, keeping quiet when the PE class is on the seats just above our heads and trying to stay out of sight when a teacher walks by. I have to agree, it's the happiest I've been in a long time.

We leave our hiding place when the final bell rings and people start to leave the school. We see Roger and April walking along the empty hallway and we call out to them.

"Where did you guys go?" Roger asks. "You left during lunch, and no one saw you go to your last classes."

"Roger must be rubbing off on you guys. Skipping class to make out? I thought so." April grins at us. "Were you under the bleachers over by the baseball field? That's one of my favorite places."

"Yeah, and it was fun. I'd do it again sometime." Angel answers, grabbing my hand in his.

"Ang, you want me to walk you home?" I ask.

"Of course."

We get to his house and I swear he looks so happy, I would do anything to see him that happy all the time. He kisses me again, and walks to the door. He turns and winks at me, going inside. I still feel that familiar fuzzy feeling when he smiles at me.

I walk back to my house, feeling completely happy. Well, I'm happy until I get inside. My parents are here. They didn't have time to talk to me after my therapy session, so obviously they're going to ask me about it now.

"Welcome home, Tom. How was your day?"

"If you mean, how was my hour and a half with that weirdo you call a therapist- then it was almost as good as being forced to do tedious schoolwork all day. And the rest of my day was spectacular, because I got to spend it with Angel." Oh how I love rubbing that in their faces. They deserve it, though. Plus, I can't help it if I'm a little bitter.

"Don't you talk to us that way, Thomas. Go upstairs and do your homework." I smirk and take my backpack upstairs. Hello, therapy session, here I come.

I go downstairs only for dinner, which is more tense and stressful than it has ever been. After that I stay in my room, writing. I don't care that I haven't finished my homework. I'll just do it in the morning. Instead I'm writing a poem for Angel. I'm going to have Roger help me with it- he's poetic, I guess.

-Angel's POV-

I skip into the house, dropping my backpack on the couch. I feel so happy right now, not even my father could ruin it. I dance and sing all afternoon, hopping up the stairs to my room, and hopping back down the stairs when I realize I need my backpack. I finish my homework in record time, and have a ton of free time before I have to go to bed. There's suddenly a knock on my door.

"Angelo?" It's my little brother. "Are you in here?"

"Yes. I'm in here. What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you, big brother." He opens the door. "Why is dad so mad at you?" I groan. How does one explain this sort of thing to a ten-year-old?

"It's… because I did something he didn't want me to do. I wanted to do it, but he was against the whole thing." That's about as simple as I can make it.

"You mean your date with that guy from school? I think that's cool of you, to stand up for yourself for once."

"Yeah." I blush, and get a textbook out of my bag again. "Go downstairs or something. I have to finish my schoolwork."

He leaves, and I realize there's another disaster I have somehow managed to avoid. If my brother is on my side instead of my dad's, then the majority of the house is in my favor. Maybe then my life will be better at home. I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens.

* * *

Whee another chapter down, and as many more to go as I feel like writing! How would everyone feel about a sequel to this, like when they go to college :P After all, they are seniors this year. I know, I'm getting WAY ahead of myself, considering I'm not even close to done with this story. Oh, and I need suggestions for Angel's little brother's name because I couldn't think of _anything._ :D PLEASE REVIEW. Your reviews make me happy as a clam, if clams are happy… 


	6. Talking, Shopping, Dressing Up

Here's chapter 6! Nothing much to say, except I'm writing this in the wee hours of the morning and I've had no sleep yet. :D

* * *

Disclaimer: Blah blah I don't own RENT blah blah.

* * *

--Talking, Shopping, Dressing Up--

-Collins' POV-

It's been two weeks since my first therapy session, and one month since I first met Angel. Three weeks since he asked me out. Time flies, huh?

My parents have decided that my therapy sessions are going to be after school on Mondays. I have to walk there, and Angel walks with me. I want to introduce him to Dr. Kendall sometime. He's pretty nice, actually… for a guy who majored in brainwashing.

I walk into the office and greet the secretary. She smiles at me with a warm "welcome back." Down the hall, second door on the left- it turns out that the poster was from an old production of La Boheme. I open the door.

"Hey Dr. Kendall."

"Hello, Collins. How was school today?"

I grin. "Wonderful. I was working in Art on this project. It's due next week, and I'm almost done. We're using acrylics to paint a picture of something we think is beautiful. I… actually, I'm painting a portrait of Angel."

"Well, that sounds good. I had an idea for today. Do you want to talk about Angel?" I blink at him a few times. Well… we haven't talked about him yet, so I suppose it was inevitable that he would ask me.

"Um… okay."

"Well. Let's start with this- how did you two meet?"

I think for a minute. "The first day of school, when I went to Art. I saw him, and my first thought was 'wow, he's really hot.' So I talked to him at lunch, and offered to introduce him to my friends and show him around town. We really got along well, and discovered that we're both gay."

"Sounds perfect. How did you decide to start dating?"

"He asked me, actually. I was way too nervous. If he hadn't… I probably never would've done it." We're silent for a moment.

"Well… I have to say, that's surprising. You're always so confident here, so I wouldn't have thought that you would be shy like that."

"Yeah. So our first date kind of sucked. We had pizza, went to a bad movie and left early, all that stuff. We decided to go to the park instead, and well… we kissed, and drove home, and it was better. I got sick the next day though. I still have no idea what it was… So Angel dressed up in girly clothes and wore a wig to visit me, because I still hadn't told my parents. Actually… He looked pretty good." I muse on this for a minute, until Dr. Kendall breaks the silence.

"So are you happy?"

"Yeah. I think I am. You know, when I first came into this office a couple weeks ago… I was completely resentful, and I was determined that nothing would come out of this. But I guess it has been helpful, at least in sorting out what I feel towards my parents. Thanks."

"You're welcome. That's what I'm here for- to help."

After the familiar "time's up," I walk outside. Someone comes up behind me as I start walking, and this someone puts their arms around my waist. I turn around, and come face to face with Angel. I smile at him, suddenly remembering something.

"Ang! Come on, I just remembered- I want to introduce you to Dr. Kendall." I grab his arm and we run back inside the building and down the hallway. I open the door and Dr. Kendall nearly falls out of his seat.

"Collins! You startled me. What is it?"

"This is Angel. He snuck up on me outside, and I wanted to introduce you. Angel, this is Dr. Kendall- the therapist." They shake hands, and Angel grins at him.

"I've heard about you. No complaints, so far."

"Actually, we just talked about you today. Collins told me how you met, and about your first date. I think it's really sweet. Well, it was very nice to meet you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too."

We say goodbye and go outside. Angel gives me a look I can't quite interpret.

"You told him about that stuff?"

"Yeah, it's not like he's going to tell anyone else. Confidentiality, remember? He asked, and I just told him the basic stuff. Don't worry so much!" I can't resist giving him a quick kiss, and luckily no one sees us.

"Yeah… I guess you're right. It's not a big deal." We start walking home.

"Ang, how long were you waiting outside?"

"I don't know. About… half an hour, maybe?" Aw, that's sweet. He waited for me for that long. We get back to our neighborhood and go to Angel's house first. I say goodbye and he goes inside. So I trudge home, and do my homework, and act civil towards my parents. Another day come and gone, so quickly.

-Angel's POV-

I've walked with Collins to his therapy session, and now I have an hour and a half before he's done. I think I'll go to the thrift store and pick out some new clothes. Luckily I have some cash with me that I got for mowing the lawn at our neighbors' houses. I walk the couple of blocks to the shop and open the door, triggering a faint beep that lets everyone know I've arrived. I wander around, looking at jeans and shirts… but I get distracted when I start looking through the rack full of skirts. A man walks up behind me, the owner of the shop I think.

"Can I help you, kid?" he asks.

"Uh, yeah. I'm looking for a skirt for my… girlfriend. I can find one, actually. Never mind." I go back to browsing for a while, until I find the perfect blue pleated skirt, with green designs on it. I go up to the front of the store and pay for it. The man smiles at me.

"Nice choice. I'm sure she'll love it." I thank him and leave- with just enough time to get back to the office complex. I sit down outside the door. Obviously I overestimated the amount of time I had, because it takes half an hour for Collins to get his butt outside. I sneak up on him and give him a hug.

He takes me back inside to introduce me to his therapist. Not a bad guy, actually. But… Collins told him all this stuff about us… I guess I did overreact a little. It's no big deal. He walks me home, and I go inside and drop my stuff on the floor. Unluckily for me, my dad is in the same room when I get home.

What's really freaky is that he hasn't said anything rude to me since a week ago. We had another fight, and my little brother came in and defended me. Since then, he's been at least polite to me. I guess I'm just so used to us fighting that it's really freaking me out.

"Hello Angelo. How was school today?"

"Um… good, dad. I walked to the thrift store."

"Did you find anything good?"

"Uh… no. Nothing. Just a bunch of junk today."

I hurry upstairs and go into my room. I've been working on a new outfit to surprise Collins sometime. Today I got the skirt- the final element. The first thing I got was a new wig, from the pre-Halloween sale. It's dark brown, almost black, and shoulder-length. The second thing I found was a perfect shirt- light blue with a pink flower on it. I also got some awesome tights I found at a garage sale, and some new shoes. So today's skirt is the finishing touch.

I can't wait for an opportunity to dress up!

* * *

-provides opportunity for Angel- Here you go:D The wondrous thing about being the author is that I can do that. So yeah, please review! 


	7. Preparty Events

Chapter 7! Lucky chapter right here- I'll try to make it a good one, ok? Oh, and an important note- from this Friday (the 9th) through the 22nd I will be out of town, and Miranda (Rabid RENThead) will be logging in as me to post new chapters. So I'm a little busy, and starting then you'll get one chapter every other day. Okey dokey? -falls asleep writing backup chapters-

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the RENT-ness!

* * *

--Pre-Party Events--

-Angel's POV-

"So you're having a party, Roger?" He just told us that he's having a party on Friday night, because his parents are going out of town for the weekend. It sounds like fun, if I can convince my dad to let me go. He might, though, considering how nice he's been lately.

"I'm in." Collins says. We're sitting under the tree after school, and everyone is there. Mark nods, saying he'll be there. Maureen and April say yes, of course. Roger looks over at me, waiting for my answer.

"Er… I won't know until I ask my dad. He might say yes, he might not."

"Oh! I want to come over to your house tonight anyway, to help with your math homework- remember?"

"_Sure_, Collins. Math homework." We laugh and talk for a while longer, and then we all stand and start walking towards our homes. Collins walks with me, and we hold hands. We've stopped caring so much if people see us. The worst thing that's happened so far is we've been yelled at by a teacher.

We get to my house, and I silently pray that my dad will be in a good mood today. When we go inside my mom is in the kitchen. She calls us over and gives us a plate of cookies.

"How did you know I was bringing Collins?"

"Mother's instinct I guess." She smiles and hands us glasses of milk to go with our cookies. My mom can be a little weird sometimes, but really nice. As we're going upstairs I hear my dad.

"Angelo, you're home a little late. Where were you?"

"I was sitting with my friends at school. We were just hanging out on the school campus for a while."

"Okay. I just wondered where you were. You… brought your friend over. Hello, I don't think we've actually met."

"Tom Collins, nice to meet you… sir. Ang, ask him now."

"Um… can I go to a party on Friday?"

"Okay, just promise to be home by eleven."

Wow. He said yes? And gave me an extra hour more than my mom would have? He must be really happy today. I start giggling happily and Collins and I go upstairs to my room. I flop down onto the bed, laughing hysterically.

"Are you okay, Ang? Take deep breaths and tell me what's so funny."

"My dad just said yes! It's possibly the funniest thing that's ever happened to me! He's been actually nice to me lately. It's cool. I'm just… really excited. I haven't been to a real party in a long time."

"Well, prepare yourself. Roger's parties are the best and worst at the same time. Best, because we do all that shit our parents tell us not to do, and worst… because we do all that shit our parents tell us not to do. It's great. I've always made sure to avoid the drugs though- some of it he doesn't even know where it came from."

"Then we should be careful. Does he usually have booze at these parties?"

"Always." Collins grins. "Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

I pretend to think about my answer. "Hmmm… good thing."

We do our homework together, and I ask if Collins wants to stay for dinner. He wants to, so we go downstairs and ask my mom. She says he can, so we call his parents. His parents say it's okay, so we start dancing to music on the radio in the living room.

-Collins' POV-

I finally get to have dinner with my boyfriend's family. It's so exciting! They seem to be very nice. His little brother, Miguel, is adorable! He keeps asking me things like what my favorite color is, who is my favorite super hero... We end up having salads and home-made tacos for dinner. It's one of the best meals I've ever had (no, I'm not exaggerating!)… The fact that I'm with Angel makes it even better.

"So, Tom… Have you decided on where you're going to college?" his father asks me. I still don't really like that guy, but I'll be nice.

"Er, no actually. I don't know. I kind of want to do more philosophy studies."

"Well that sounds lovely." His mother is obviously more comfortable around me than his father. "Angel hasn't decided on _anything_, and I keep telling him he only has this year left to decide."

"Mom, I told you, I want to go to NYU." Angel pouts, looking over at me. "She thinks I should try to go somewhere like Harvard, but we all know my grades are nowhere near good enough. Plus, we could never afford it."

"Well I think NYU is a wonderful choice." I smile at him.

After dinner he offers to walk me home, and we start off down the street. I put my arm around his shoulder and he stumbles a little, laughing.

"Ow. I guess I got thrown off balance." We laugh, and I don't really want to get home just yet. So I stop and sit down on the curb, and refuse to get up again.

"No. I don't want to go home yet. Now the first thing I want you to do is sit down here next to me." He sits, smiling at me.

"Okay, I'm sitting. Now what, Mister Genius?"

"Now…" I think about what to do. "Got it. Now you kiss me, and I kiss you back. Then we see someone walking this way and we don't care. And then once the person is gone we get up and keep walking. That's what's going to happen." I grin at my stupid plan, as Angel looks at me oddly.

"Sweetie, how do you know that's what will happen?"

"Because I'm not leaving until it does." So we sit there for a minute. Angel sighs.

"You're serious, aren't you?" I nod. "Well fine. But I'm only doing this because I know how stubborn you are."

He kisses me, and I kiss him, and we part moments later only to start again- and sure enough my plan is working. We see someone down the street, illuminated by a street-lamp. He gets closer and stares at us as he walks by. I don't recognize him…

"Mmm okay. I'm happy now." I stand up and offer my hand to Angel, who takes it as he stands too. We start walking down the street again.

"What was _that_ about, Collins?"

"Ang, guess what?" He stares at me. "We just came out to a random person on the street!" I laugh so hard my sides hurt, and soon enough he's laughing with me.

"Was that the entire point of it? You're really weird, you know that?" We reach my house, and I kiss him once more.

"Good night, Angel. I'll see you tomorrow."

"G'night Collins."

* * *

Whee! It's the amazing 7th chapter! I know, Collins was just being stupid right there. -points to last few chapters & dialogue- THAT IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I DON'T SLEEP. Please review! 


	8. Party Time!

Here we go with chapter 8. So anyway, enjoy the newest chapter of AngelCollins love-ness!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from RENT. :P

* * *

--Party Time!--

-Angel's POV-

"It's Friday It's Friday It's Friday!" I yell as I run around the house after school. Surprisingly no one is telling me to be quiet or stop running around, so I keep going. "I'm so excited it's Fridaaaaay!"

"Angelo why are you so excited?" Miguel asks me.

"I get to go to a party tonight!" I start jumping around, dancing and leaping. Miguel starts dancing with me, joining in with my shouts of "it's Friday!" I go upstairs and get my outfit together, putting it into my backpack. Even if my parents are being nice, they wouldn't like me in drag. So I just put on jeans and a t-shirt and go out the door, getting in the car (which I somehow managed to be allowed to borrow). I drive to Collins' house and get out of the car with my backpack. His parents aren't home yet, so I open the door and go in.

"Collins, I'm here!" He comes running into the room.

"Hey Ang! Ready to go?" He looks at my jeans- a pair I usually wear to school. "I would have thought you'd be dressed up for a party."

"Give me a sec in the bathroom, okay hon? I brought my _real_ outfit in my backpack."

He nods and I go into the bathroom. I'm nervous, mostly because I'm not sure how he'll react. I put on the tights, skirt, and the rest of my outfit. I straighten the wig nervously… I'm probably more scared now than I was when I first asked him out. I open the door and walk back into the living room, where he's sitting on the couch. He looks up and I see shock and awe on his face.

"Wow. Now _that_ is how I would expect you to dress for a party." I sigh in relief. He gets up and hugs me. "Did you think I wouldn't like it?" I nod. "Well, you're too insecure about how amazingly beautiful you are." We kiss and go out to the car.

We arrive at Roger's house and it already looks like there's a party going on, with all the cars parked in the driveway and along the street. Amazingly, it's only our usual group from school, plus a couple other people. I'm incredibly nervous. Collins squeezes my hand, and we go inside. Roger is by the door, and he greets us. When he sees me he falters slightly.

"Hey Collins, where's Angel? I thought you were gay, man!" He says jokingly. "Just kidding. Wow. You look amazing, Angel." He leads us to a door. "The main party is going on downstairs in the basement, because that way we can play our music as loud as we want without bothering the neighbors. Help youself to booze, drugs, chairs and whatever else you find down there."

We go down the stairs and find Mark sitting in a corner. He has a soda, and he's watching Maureen dancing with some girl from a different school. I sneak up on him and poke his arm.

"Marky! Wake up!" He looks up and doesn't recognize me.

"Uh hi. How did you know my name?" Collins rolls his eyes.

"Mark, it's Angel. Of course he knows your name."

Mark's eyes are wide in surprise, and he just stares at us. "Woah. Sorry I didn't recognize you. You look great though!" I grin at him and grab Collins.

"Come on, babe. Let's go check out that booze Roger was talking about."

About an hour and several drinks later, Roger gathers everyone to the middle of the basement.

"Now, everyone here? We're not all drunk yet, so let's get everyone _completely drunk!_" He hands out plastic cups and sets a case of beer in the middle of the circle everyone is sitting in. "This is a fun game. I don't know the name, but who cares. The rules are simple- Someone says 'I've never…' done something, and everyone who has done it has to take a drink. Not a small sip either, a biiig one. So everyone fill your cups!"

I can tell this is going to be good.

-Collins' POV-

We're at Roger's party, about to play some drinking game. So of course I'm a little nervous- what if I do something embarrassing?

"Who wants to start?" Roger asks. Maureen raises her glass and shouts-

"I have never played this drinking game before." Everyone stares at her, probably because she's had the most to drink of anyone there. Mark takes a sip of his drink, and so does Roger. Mark goes next.

"I have never… made out with a guy." Angel and I both take a drink, and so does Maureen and the girl she was dancing with earlier. April does, and surprisingly… so does Roger. Everyone stares at him.

"What? I was totally drunk."

"Right... well I want to go next!" I shout. "Hmmm… I have never dressed up in drag to go to one of Roger's parties." Angel glares at me.

"You planned that." He raises his cup. "Well, I have never hacked into the computers at school." Now I have to take a sip.

It continues this way, until we start to run out of ideas.

"I have never fucked a guy." Roger says, slurring his words. Maureen, April and I drink some of our beer. Angel looks at me, frowning.

"Really?"

I blush. "Last year. It was… nothing. Can we not talk about it right now?"

"Fine." She's pouting now. Wait, no. He. It just seems kind of natural to think of Angel as a girl, now. I won't worry about it. We all mutually decide to end the game, and go back to dancing. Maureen is dancing with the other girl again, whose name- we have learned- is Joanne. April is dancing with them too, and Roger and Mark have mysteriously disappeared.

"Hey Ang, where did Mark and Roger go?"

"I dunno, honey. But I think we should find them so they don't hurt themselves falling down the stairs." We go up to the living room- no Mark, no Roger. Kitchen- same. I start to go up the stairs to Roger's room, and Angel follows me. I'm about to open the door when I hear them inside talking.

"Roggy, stop it. You're drunk." Mark's voice is shaking slightly. Angel raises an eyebrow and motions for me to stop.

"Marky, I know you want me- So just get over it, okay? Besides you've never kissed a guy before- maybe you'll learn something." I can't help it, I open the door.

Roger is practically on top of Mark, kissing him. Mark looks happy, until he sees Angel and me standing in the doorway. Angel starts giggling, and Roger glares at us.

"What the hell guys! Shut the door and leave us alone!" Angel reaches past me and grabs the door handle, closing it.

"Well, that was interesting. Let's go back downstairs." We stumble down one flight, and then go down into the basement again. I fall down onto a collapsing couch in one corner of the room. Angel sits next to me, and April wanders over.

"Hey, do you guys know where Roger went? I can't find him." She looks around, still searching for Roger.

"He's upstairs with Mark." We answer in unison, and she giggles.

"Okay thanks. Here can you hold this?" she hands us what appears to be a cigarette. I nod and take it, and she winks at me. "You know, on second thought, you guys can have it. Have fun."

-still Collins' POV-

Angel manages to drive to my house. How she does it, I don't know. All I know is that I have never been high before in my life… and it's not a bad feeling. I compose myself before going into the house, going upstairs and collapsing onto my bed. I made it back before my curfew…

-Angel's POV-

I somehow get home without running the car into anything, and realize I forgot to change my clothes back. So I change in the car, hoping no one asks why it takes me so long to come inside. I'm back in my jeans and t-shirt, and I stumble up to the door. Steadying myself, I go inside. Please don't notice how unsteady I am. _Please_ don't notice. I say good night to my mom, who is waiting for me to get home, and if she does notice that I'm nearly falling over, she doesn't say anything. I go upstairs and flop down on my bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Teehee. I love them so much, and I had to sneak in some other pairings. -winks- And I committed the terrible sin of adding the "I've Never…" Game, which has been done SO many times... Review and we'll find out where the story is going! 


	9. Get Over It

Katy (QuixoticLover): Chapter 9 is here. Um… I'm still working on stuff. :P I don't know where the plot is and I have to write back-up chapters for when I'll be gone. Drat. Well, here's another crap-chapter. :D And I know, I just _had_ to put Mark and Roger together… because I like, always do. And I suddenly ran into writer's block, so I'm really really sorry.

Miranda (Rabid RENThead): Well, after trying the wrong e-mail address over and over, I finally got the right one. I'm stupid, eh? I could have sworn she said it was a yahoo address... Anyway, I'll put one up every 2 or 3 days, I guess. There aren't as many as I thought there would be : P

* * *

Disclaimer: Yeah. I don't own RENT… I just make the characters do amusing things for our entertainment.

* * *

--Get Over It-- 

-Angel's POV-

It's been almost a week since Roger's party (it's Wednesday), and things have taken quite a turn. Collins has stopped his therapy sessions, Maureen started dating that girl Joanne, Mark and Roger got together, and April suddenly turned emo. It's certainly been interesting.

For one thing, Collins now has Monday afternoons free. That's happy! Second, with Maureen dating Joanne, she isn't around as much- and I miss her, but not her bad acting. And Roger is wonderful for little Marky's self-esteem. April… well, she started dressing in black and moping when Roger broke up with her (I think she's trying to get his sympathy or something).

So now it's Wednesday, and we're hanging out under the tree after school again. Collins pulled me onto his lap a few minutes ago, and we're both comfortable. Mark and Roger are sitting together, kissing- do they ever stop that? Maureen is pouting about not being allowed to have her own car, and April is writing in a notebook.

"So, Marky- anything new and exciting?" Collins asks. Boring question, oh well.

"Um… I guess not. I mean… Roger's exciting." He grins, being more confident than he usually is.

"Great." April mutters. "Just fucking great." She stands up and walks away angrily. I stand up and go after her.

"Ang, where are you going?"

"To talk to April. She's really upset."

I find her sitting on a short brick wall by the street in front of the school. She's crying, and it makes me feel sorry for her. I sit down next to her, putting my arm around her shoulder.

"April? You okay, babe?" She shakes her head.

"No. I'm not okay. Roger makes me so mad! He broke up with me for that scrawny Jewish kid? I can't believe him sometimes. And he just dropped me after one party, not even when we were fighting or anything… And I miss him."

"There's nothing you can do really… But hey, maybe Roger will come back to you- I mean, you guys were in love! We could all tell. We can always hope, sweetie. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Angel. You're so nice…" She hugs me tightly and stands up. "I'm gonna walk home now. Thanks for talking. It made me feel better."

I walk back to our little group beneath the tree. I sit down next to Collins and sigh loudly. Roger tilts his head to one side and looks at me.

"Is April okay?" he asks. Argh! Roger can be so stupid!

"No. She's not. And you and Mark aren't making it any better. She still loves you, Rog. And you're hurting her." I start crying, and Roger looks annoyed rather than sorry.

"Not my fault. Tell her to get over it."

Mark looks at him and slaps him. "Roger, you dumb-ass! She's seriously hurt right now and all you can say is 'get over it'? You are the most insensitive…" Mark glares at him. "I don't think I _want_ to be a part of this right now." He stands up and leaves, and Roger sits in shock.

"I'm going home too." I announce. Collins immediately stands up.

"And it is therefore my duty to leave also, to walk you home." Yeah. You just don't want to sit with Roger, King of Depressing People.

-Collins' POV-

I walk my Angel home, and he smiles sweetly at me before going inside. Even when our friends are going through all this shit, he still manages to be happy and positive… an optimist.

When I get home I call Roger's house. He's home, so I talk to him.

"Hey Rog. What's up?"

"Since like half an hour ago? Well I followed Mark, and he… broke up with me. He said I was too immature and insensitive. So now I'm single again. Which sucks because I actually rather liked Marky. He sure can kiss." I listen to his little monologue, and think of a response.

"You should go talk to April. She seems really depressed… even if you two don't get back together, try to be a little more caring about other people's feelings and she'll forgive you for dumping her."

"Thanks, man. You always give great advice."

"Okay, bye Roger."

I do always seem to end up doing that- helping Roger or Mark with their problems. And sometimes it actually works! I do my homework after that, and think about our art projects. We have to show our paintings to the class before we turn them in. We explain the subject, and why we feel it's beautiful. I'm a little worried… mostly because that class will be our official public coming out- once we do this, the whole school will find out. SHIT. What am I going to do? God, now I'm scared.

-Angel's POV (the next day)-

((AN: I'm trying to focus and it's not working. Sorry))

Today is the day our art projects are due. I can tell Collins is nervous as we walk towards the classroom, where our paintings are currently stored. He grabs my hand, squeezing it slightly.

"Are we ready for this? For everyone in school to find out? You know, everyone in our class will tell all their friends…"

"I think I'm ready. You're shaking, though. Are you sure _you're_ ready?" We come to the classroom door, and I hug him tightly. "Well here goes."

The teacher quiets us down, and tells us to grab our paintings. We all grab the small canvases and sit down at our tables again. Everyone is nervous, mostly because they think they didn't do a good job. Several people go up and present things like flowers, family members, buildings. Most of them are pretty good, since art is an elective class- mostly everyone wanted to pick it. I shudder a little when Collins goes up to the front of the room. He looks back and winks at me. He holds up the painting and grins.

"Well. This is the person who inspired me a few weeks ago. Actually, still inspires me. I bet you're wondering who this gorgeous person is, and I think if you ponder it you'll all know soon enough. This person, to me, is the most beautiful person I've met- physical beauty and internal beauty. He's just amazing like that."

Confused silence fills the room for a moment as he walks back to the table and sits down. I bet they're all trying to figure out who they know who looks like that, and why Collins said "he". They'll never guess.

A few more people, and then it's my turn. I get up, shaking from being so nervous. I smile as I hold up my painting. I get some raised eyebrows, and people look over at Collins- he's just smiling at me confidently.

"Well, I can tell by your reactions that you already know who this is. And well… he's a beautiful person, inside and out." I blush, hurriedly walking back to my seat.

"That was sweet, Ang." Collins whispers to me as another person goes up with a picture of their house. "I love you, babe." He says this just loud enough that some people around us can hear him.

"I love you too. I think some of our classmates are watching us though." I turn around and find several people turning their heads quickly, looking guilty. I just giggle and face the front of the room again.

"Well, that's their problem. And I think I can handle any name-calling or threats as long as you're here with me." Class finally ends, and I take my time packing up my sketchbook and pencils. Collins waits for me- always a gentleman- and holds the door open for me. I do my best to curtsy (and fail miserably). I hear a laugh off to the side, and thank _god_ it's only Mark.

"Marky! How are you, sweetie? I heard about you and Roger." He looks down at his shoes, blushing.

"I'm okay… I still wish I was with Roger, but I can't do that until he decides to grow up." Collins nods.

"Yeah. He's not ready for your level of _maturity_, Cohen." Sarcasm is evident, and Mark glares at him.

"Hey, just because I don't drink all the time and have a ton of girlfriends… or boyfriends…" He ends up mumbling. I grab him into a hug.

"Aw, Marky- I'm sorry Collins is being so mean to you. Come on- let's go. Goodbye, Tom." I grab Mark's arm and start to drag him off with me.

"Hey! Baby, you know I'm joking!" I keep walking, and he runs up behind me, grabbing me and spinning me around for a kiss. "See?" I sigh. Mark has pulled his arm away from me, and is standing a few feet away from us.

"I just can't stay mad at you, can I? You always have to go and make me love you like that. Hey, what do you think is going to happen at lunch? I mean, rumors can spread at light-speed."

"We'll just wait and see." We all walk to our next classes, hoping for the best.

-Collins' POV-

I'm still getting over Art class. I never thought I would have enough courage to go through with it. But here I am, walking into the cafeteria with Angel- and I feel wonderful. We join our regular group, minus Roger and April. I have a feeling they're off talking or something. Maybe they're under the bleachers.

"Angel! Collins!" Maureen squeaks at us. "How did it go? Did they jump you after class?"

"No. Nothing has happened yet… I've got a feeling it's not going to be an easy ride." Angel answers.

Sure enough, about halfway through lunch, some jock comes up- I recognize him as one of the people regularly torturing Mark. He realizes we don't have Roger (he's pretty intimidating) and decides to bother us.

"Hey, fags. I always thought Cohen was the only one- I guess I was wrong." He smirks at us. "You're not so tough after all, _Thomas_. We would have let you on the football team, if you weren't a queer."

"Excuse me, but I don't think Collins even likes football. And another thing, why are you over here bothering us if we're so inferior to you?" Mark says quietly. I feel bad for him, since he's been dealing with this… for a long time.

"Stupid jerk. Go away, asshole." I pat Mark's shoulder. "It's okay Marky." The jock walks away with a smug smile, like he's won or something- just because he made Mark feel bad.

"Aw, honey- don't worry about that idiot. He doesn't know you, and he's probably just jealous." Angel comforts Mark, who is already looking better.

"Yeah! And besides- I'm not gay! I'm bi." We all start laughing, forgetting our troubles at least for a while.

* * *

Katy (QuixoticLover):YAY! This took me like, ALL DAY to write! How sad is that? So yeah. And DUH of course Mark is bi! He dated Maureen, after all. She can provide evidence. Please review! Because… I feed off of the reviews. -glomps the reviews- 


	10. While the Parents Are Away

Chapter 10! Enjoy!

Miranda (Rabid RENThead): Yeah, I know it's been a long time :P Deal with it

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the RENT-y goodness.

* * *

--While the Parents Are Away...-- 

-Collins' POV-

We've survived the rest of the week without too many incidents. The first was that guy in the cafeteria. The next was someone spraying Cheese-Wiz into my locker (which did nothing, because I don't use my locker). Another was in class, when someone threw a pencil at Angel (and almost missed). That was it, pretty much. Not too bad, considering what happened to this other kid I know. About two years ago, he came out to his "friends," and they told their other friends, and soon the whole school knew. Basically, he got beat up so many times that his parents sent him to a different school. Last year they moved out of town.

See why I was so worried?

"Tom? What are you doing?" My mom? Wha? Oh yeah. It's Saturday. Of course she's here.

"Uh… until you interrupted me I was musing on the meaning of life. I almost had it, but it's okay. Nothing important." She rolls her eyes.

"I just wanted to let you know that your father and I are going out tonight. You can order pizza, but don't make a mess. And _no_ sneaking out of the house. I'll call you a few times to make sure you don't. You know the rules." I sigh as she walks out of the room, but as soon as she's gone I start laughing.

I'm going to get all of my friends over here. Not really a party, just a get-together with my friends. I run down the stairs.

"Hey mom, what time are you leaving? What time are you getting back?"

"Why do you need to know, sweetie?"

"Because I would like to know when you're leaving, and how long I'm going to be _all alone_."

"We leave at five and we should get back around ten. Is that okay?"

I smile, but don't let on that I'm very happy about it. "That's fine. I can handle five hours alone."

As soon as my parents are out the door at five, I call Angel.

"Hey babe. Come over here as soon as possible- my parents went out for the evening."

I call Roger, April, Maureen, and Mark too. They all agree to get there as soon as they can.

Soon everyone is here, and we call and order pizza. Of course there's an argument while I'm on the phone with the guy at the pizza place.

"I want pepperoni!" Angel says, poking my arm.

"But I don't! I want chicken and onions and pineapple!" Maureen argues.

"All of you shut up- we're getting pepperoni and sausage, okay?" Roger tries to end the argument.

"Since when do _you_ decide, Davis? I don't like sausage." April pouts and turns to Mark. "Do you like sausage, Marky? See! Mark doesn't like it either!"

While they're fighting I tell the guy to send a large cheese pizza, no other toppings. I hang up the phone and it suddenly gets quiet.

"So what did you get?" Angel asks sweetly.

"Plain cheese pizza. Is everyone okay with that? If not then too bad- you'll starve." Mark starts laughing.

"That's what I would've gotten anyway." He nearly falls over when Maureen attacks him, poking him in the ribs.

"Marky, no wonder you're so thin! You don't eat enough meat!"

-Angel's POV-

This is so fun! We're just hanging out at Collins' house, eating pizza, and being complete dorks. We're apparently discussing the physics from Star Trek right now.

"But see, the warp drive thingy, is that even possible? I mean, wouldn't we have figured it out yet? Plus isn't there that thing with the time going at a different speed when you go faster?" Roger is trying to comprehend the situation.

"Well I think we still have a long way to go in that area of physics. I'm pretty sure it's possible, just we don't know how to do it yet." Collins is trying to convince him. The rest of us are sitting and trying to understand whatever they're saying.

"Mark, I don't get it. Why don't we just point out that it's a TV show with almost no relevance to our lives?" Maureen whispers. I decide to act on her idea.

"You know Collins, no one except you and Roger have any clue what you're talking about. So since it's just a stupid TV show, can we talk about something else?"

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

I decide to be mean to him. I turn to Maureen and April.

"Oh my gosh! The other day I saw the most _adorable_ shoes EVER!" I wink, and they play along.

"Ooh! What color were they? Heels?"

"Yeah, big green funky heels. I _loved_ them, but I didn't have any money with me."

"It reminds me of this one time when I was shopping with Roger, and I saw the most amazing pink sweater and he _wouldn't even consider_ buying it for me!" April pouted. Maureen and I gasped in pretend-shock. Mark caught on to what we were doing.

"Wow. Well one time my mom took me shopping and picked out these really ugly pants… and then she _forced_ me to buy them! With my own money! And to this day I have not worn them. They're in my closet- I'll show them to you sometime!" We all start giggling, and Roger and Collins look amazed and bored and disgusted at the same time.

"Okay, okay. We get it. We were being boring. Stop talking about shopping, please!" Roger shouts. I laugh, and April hugs Roger.

"It's okay Roggy. We were just kidding. Don't worry! I'm not _that_ scary."

I look up at the clock and realize it's past nine thirty.

"Shit! Collins what time will your parents be home?"

"Sometime around ten."

"It's nine… forty-five." I point out. Suddenly everyone is up and putting garbage in the trash cans, picking up empty soda cans, and straightening couch cushions. Collins says goodbye to everyone, and they all leave as quickly as possible. I stay behind for a few minutes, to give him a goodbye kiss.

"Good night Angel. Love you-"

"I love you too Collins. Now go in the house and act like you didn't have any fun this evening." I start to walk down the street when I see headlights coming my way. I realize it must be Collins' parents, so I run off the sidewalk and into someone's yard, hiding behind a large shrubbery. If they saw me, I know they would suspect something. Once they're gone, I keep walking down the street to my house. Well, that was certainly a good evening.

* * *

Okay well… I can't focus and I have to write a ton of chapters for backup. OH yeah… but I'll be gone by the time this is posted anyway. Well... please review? Please? 


	11. Stop Getting Sick!

Chapter 11. I've calculated that I need up through chapter 15 before I leave. :P Okey dokey, here ya go and please enjoy it. Sorry if the chapters get shorter… -attempts excuses-

Miranda (Rabid Renthead): Katy will be back Friday, I think, so there will be a chapter up every other day until then, if I've done my math right :P

* * *

Disclaimer: Same as always, I don't own RENT.

* * *

--Stop Getting Sick/Beat Up-- 

-Angel's POV-

I sit on the wall in front of the school where I had been talking to April, doodling in my sketchbook at lunchtime. That was just… a week ago, wasn't it? Well today Collins wasn't here. I guess he was sick today. I'll have to go visit him after school, and take him the homework. I look proudly at my work- a little cartoon of me and Collins. The first picture is us walking, the second holding hands, and the third kissing. I hear someone walk up behind me, and think nothing of it until they start laughing at my drawings.

"So the fag's an _artist_ too!" The next few seconds are a blur… a shove, and I'm on the ground. There must be more than just one person- I can hear them laughing as he kicks me in the stomach. They're yelling, and I try to block it out…

"What the hell- Leave him alone!" A voice I recognize suddenly shouts, the body attached to the voice punches my assailants and chases them away. Who… I have to smile. Roger.

"Rog… thanks. You saved me." I cough and hold my side- that really _hurt_! Roger helps me up, picking up my stuff and brushing the dirt off of my recently-finished doodles.

"Shit, Angel. What were you thinking, being out here alone- half the school would beat you up like that, given the chance. Here, let's take you to the nurse." We walk to the nurse's office and she groans when I walk in.

"I suppose it was inevitable, right? If you weren't so _different_…" She starts muttering under her breath about how dangerous it is for kids these days. She puts some antiseptic on my cuts and scrapes, and fixes me up with bandages. I smile at her thankfully. "Try not to get beat up again, sweetie."

"Thank you." I say, and walk to chemistry. I'm just a little late, but I have a pass from the nurse. Our teacher looks at me and there's an awkward moment. Several people in the class smirk at me, conveying the thought 'yeah, you deserved it.'

When my day is finally over, I sigh with relief. I walk to Collins' locker, with Roger and Mark for bodyguards. We get his books and homework, and I thank them for helping me. Once we're a few blocks away from school they go their own ways and I turn to go to Collins' house. Seeing him will make my day all better.

-Collins' POV-

Today was a stupid day. My mom came in to wake me up, and I started coughing the second I tried to get out of bed. She took my temperature and said I had a fever. So I've spent the whole day in bed doing nothing but eat chicken soup and read Plato. He's not my favorite, but he's okay for killing boredom.

Suddenly it strikes me- how am I going to get my homework? As if to answer my question, the doorbell rings. I listen carefully and can hear my mom talking to someone, saying "come in," and then soon footsteps on the stairs.

"Collins I swear if you don't stop getting sick- I'm going to… Fuck, my threats always sound better in my head. Now I can't go through with what I was going to say." Angel sits on my bed and gives me a quick kiss on the forehead. "Hey honey. I mean it- stop getting sick."

"Sorry Ang. I have no control over whether I get sick or not. And you know you could never threaten me." I smile up at him… then notice a bandage on his forehead. "What happened to you?"

"Someone attacked me at lunch. I was stupid enough to be sitting outside, alone." He sighs. "But Roger came to the rescue and took me to the nurse. He and Mark insisted on escorting me everywhere after that."

"Are you okay? Did you see who it was?"

"A few people, and I didn't see who it was. The bastard snuck up on me. I did draw this adorable picture though!" He shows me the sketchpad, and I laugh. It's a wonderful cartoon.

"Ang, that's amazing!" I squeeze his hand, and he laughs too.

"Well apparently someone didn't like it, because they commented before beating me up. Well, I brought your homework too." He dumps a stack of books and papers onto the bed, and I groan. How do we get that much work in one day?

"I don't want to do it!" I whine. Angel sighs again.

"Fine. I'll stay and help you with it. _Help._ Not do it for you." He gets out his own homework, sitting on the floor. We both work in silence for a few minutes (silence because I'm working on math).

"Hey Ang? Remember at Roger's party… how you were all dressed up and stuff… I really liked it."

"Really?" He looks at me incredulously.

"Yeah. You in a skirt… _such_ a turn-on!" I laugh, and he jumps up on top of me in mock-annoyance.

"Is that it? All you teenage boys can think about is sex, isn't it?"

"Aren't you a teenage boy too?" I raise an eyebrow. "Either that or you aren't telling me something." We both laugh.

"Not when I'm in a skirt, I'm not!" He looks at me defiantly. "Besides, I'm more girly than you'll ever be."

"Yeah. You're right. I give up! You win." I raise my hands in defeat. "You can be a girl from now on. So does that mean we aren't gay anymore?" I try my best to sound absolutely crushed.

"Hmmm… I really don't know. I guess we still are, technically." He smiles suddenly. "Ooh does that mean I can wear my sparkly-pants to school now?"

"Angel, I think you can do anything you want as long as you don't get beat up."

"Okay- here's our deal. You stop getting sick, and I'll stop getting beat up, okey dokey?"

"Wonderful. What if I get sick again?"

"Hmm… then I'll do this." He kisses the back of my hand, and I laugh.

"Why would you do that because I'm sick?"

"Because I want to! Why else would I be kissing you, if I didn't want to? That's just silly."

After a while Angel stands up, saying he promised to have "family dinner" tonight. So we say goodbye, and he leaves. I can't help but think today wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

:D SQUEE enjoy this as much as I did? I hope so! Please review, because your reviews are my life! Even though I won't be here to read them for like 2 weeks… Oh well who cares! REVIEW ANYWAY or I won't love you anymore. -pouts- 


	12. Homework Is Stupid

Chapter 12- things take a turn for the odd-ness. D: I thought of this two seconds ago as I was finishing chapter 11.

Miranda (Rabid RENThead): Awww it's almost time for my last update... I had fun bringing you guys your drug of choice, aka fanfiction... Thursday will be my official goodbye... But you can read MY stories, too! Read them! I promise I'll update more!

* * *

Disclaimer: Why do I have to keep saying it? NOT MINE.

* * *

--Homework is Stupid-- 

-Angel's POV (same day as chapter 11)-

I walk back towards my house, still feeling the bruises on my side. Step… ow. Step… ow. Like that, only more so. I go into the house, dropping my stuff, and sit down on the couch. My mom obviously heard me come in, because she soon appears from the kitchen. She gasps when she sees the bandage on my forehead, and my arms. She rushes over and starts interrogating me about what happened.

"Angelo! Oh, my poor _baby!_ Who did this to you? What happened?"

"Some kids at school beat me up at lunch. I don't know who they were, but Roger took me to the nurse after he got rid of them. Collins was sick, so I went over there after school. Sorry I didn't call you first."

"But why on earth would they beat you up?"

I sigh. My mom isn't exactly aware of the current situation with our school.

"Last week some people found out about me and Collins, and they told everyone." I stretch the truth just a little bit. "And our classmates aren't exactly accepting…" She's hugging me and crying onto my shoulder.

"Oh, Angelo, this is what your father said would happen! He was right… Oh, what can we do?" I just do my best to comfort her… she's more upset than I am.

"Mom, it's okay. I'll just stick around with my friends and no one will bother me, okay?"

"But I can't just let you keep going there where you're in _danger_…"

"Mom, it's okay. I can handle it. It's just a few scrapes, anyway." I try to stand up to prove my point, but I wince at the pain in my side. She shakes her head slightly, but goes back into the kitchen. Miguel comes out of the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Are you okay, big brother? When dad gets home… he's going to be mad. Did you get beat up by bullies?"

"Yeah. They're just stupid bullies." I smile at him, and he grins back.

"Well I'm glad you're okay. If you weren't, we might have to move _again!_" We both laugh, and I grab my backpack. I go upstairs and finish my homework, running down the stairs when my mom calls me for dinner. I run, despite the pain, and then suddenly I hit something- someone. My dad was standing in the doorway and I didn't see him until I ran into him. I fall backwards, giggling.

"Sorry dad. I didn't see you there. Sorry for running…" He laughs, much to my relief, and helps me up.

"It's okay Angelo. No harm done." He notices the bandages and frowns. "What happened to you?"

"Some kids at school beat me up. It's nothing. They snuck up on me." I try to end the conversation quickly.

"Angelo, it's not nothing. This is important- do you know why they beat you up?"

I sigh. "They found out about me and Collins. And I don't care. I'll be more careful. I promise."

"I knew this would happen. I knew it would. Angelo, you already know how I feel about… well you and him. But I can't do anything about it. So I want you to promise me that you'll do something about this problem okay? If anyone else tries to do anything to you guys, just tell a teacher or something. Don't stay silent. It never works." He pats my shoulder, and we go to dinner.

Great. Well not as bad as I imagined it. My scenario was something like this:

'Dad I got beat up by stupid jocks!'

'No more seeing Collins! RAWR!'

'Waaah!' -cries-

'Stupid kid.' -laughs-

At least I still have my Collins. I would just… die, if I couldn't see him anymore.

-Collins' POV-

I'm already feeling better since Angel visited. I wasn't kidding when I said how much I like him in drag. He makes a perfect girl anyway, good enough to fool my parents. I begin scheming…

Step one of the plan: Get the Teachers to help- convince them to call him Angel.

Step two: Bring Angel to school in drag and convince everyone that 'she' is my new girlfriend.

Step three: Fail miserably and get beat up by everyone.

Okay. That plan sucks. What was I thinking? I don't need a plan. I'll just go shopping with him and we'll get him some new outfits. Bwahaha! I'm grinning evilly when the door to my bedroom opens.

"Tom, are you feeling better?"

"Yes mom I'm feeling much better."

"What happened to Angel?"

"Some kids beat him up today. Nothing big, just a couple of stupid jocks."

"Why would they do that?" Great. The big moment.

"They found out… about us." She sighs. Now all of her friends will know that her son is- gasp- gay! Oh _no!_

"Well… just tell him to be more careful. I would hate to see anything happen to you guys. I brought you some more soup." She sets the bowl down on the bedside table and kisses my cheek. "Think you'll be well enough for school tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" I answer, maybe a little too enthusiastically. "I mean… yes?"

"Well you better get your work done, then." She leaves the room and I groan.

Stupid homework.

* * *

Hope you all like this shorter chapter. I'm too lazy to keep doing 2000-word things so be happy you're getting stuff at all, considering I'll be on vacation when this is posted. :P REVIEW PLEASE! -loves everyone who reviews-

Miranda: Kateh, you are not on vacation :P You're on tour with the bells group. Yes, everyone, your beloved author plays handbells. It's like super-cool n stuff. I did too, until it got to be too much for me... so don't worry, she's suffering, not happy and la-dee-da spleeeee


	13. More Shopping and Staying in Motels

Chapter 13! I'm on a roll today! I wrote chapters 11, 12, 13… I should write 14 and 15 tonight too. Oh yeah… even if you're sick of hearing it, I'm still out of town by now. :P But I'm a slacker and writing all of the chapters in one night. So yeah… I wrote this probably over a week before you'll be reading it, if that makes sense. It's boggling my mind. XD -is listening to I'll Cover You ten bazillion times- ((…)) are author's notes.

Miranda: Okay, Katy lied, and this is the last chapter that she left me. She comes back tomorrow and after I kidnap her on Saturday for sleepover and mall and swimming in her pool and singing Rent at the top of our lungs, there should be another chapter :) So this is my last update on this story. So I just came to say goodbye, loves, goodbye, loves! Just came to say goodbye, loves, goodbye -end of Rent tangent- Well, bye! Come read my stories :D

* * *

Disclaimer: AS ALWAYS, I don't own anything!

* * *

--More Shopping and Staying in Motels-- 

-Collins' POV-

Argh! I hate school. Thankfully it's almost over! Can't wait for the weekend- Angel and I are going over to the same town where we had our first date to do some shopping. He agreed that he needs some newer clothes. We grabbed most of the boring/annoying/not-fitting stuff out of his closet and took it to the thrift store.

Friday afternoons are the worst times to be anticipating something. Time always- _always_- slows down to the point where every second seems like a minute. Finally the last few seconds tick away and the bell rings. Angel and I cheer as we gather our stuff and go to our lockers.

"Collins… Let's just go for the whole weekend. I have some money from doing chores for neighbors, so we can just get a motel room or something. It'll be like a vacation!" I raise an eyebrow at that.

"But Ang, aren't your parents really strict about you going out? And won't you have the car?"

"We have another car- my dad works, but my mom won't need to go anywhere. And if she does it won't be out of town. Come on- be spontaneous!"

"Okay! Let's do it. It'll be fun!" I give in, and we head back to my house. I dump everything out of my backpack and put in some clean clothes and some money I had saved up. Angel grins at me. I call to my parents as we're leaving- "Bye! I'm going out with Angel for a while!"

We go over to his house and he does the same, getting some clean clothes and money. He also grabs the wig he wore to Roger's party and puts it in his backpack. His mom tells him to try to be back early, but not to worry about a curfew because it's the weekend and she trusts us. Once we're outside and sitting in the car it really hits me what we're doing.

"Wow. We're completely disobeying our parents."

"I know! Isn't it fun? We'll probably get grounded for… forever. But it'll be worth it right?"

Yeah. It'll definitely be worth it. I roll down the window before we leave and shout out the window-

"To anarchy! To revolution! No day but today!"

Angel laughs. "You're weird. Where did you get that, from your philosophy books?"

"Well anarchy and revolution are two of my favorite things, and I don't remember exactly where I got the last part. It sounded cool. I probably heard it on TV or in a movie or something." I shrug it off, and Angel starts the car.

-Angel's POV-

((I'm listening to the first half of RENT. Not the second half- it makes me cry. And then my story would turn angsty and that wouldn't be good.))

We're finally having fun! Driving a car is slightly difficult when your passenger keeps saying hilarious things, though, so I turn on the radio to stop him from making any more jokes. Unfortunately the next song on the radio is a love song. Oh god, please don't let him start singing.

"Hey, Ang- I love this song!" He starts singing along, and I giggle hysterically.

"Stop distracting me while I'm driving! If I hit anything- or anyone- it's your fault!" He pouts for a few minutes, but he stops singing. I sigh.

"Angel? You know I love you right? I was just thinking… I haven't told you that lately. I love you."

"I love you too, honey. More than anything." Collins leans over and kisses me on the cheek. We drive for a few minutes in silence (except for the radio) until he says something.

"Hey, wasn't that the road we were supposed to take, like five minutes ago?"

"Shit. Well… I'll just turn around and we'll go back."

We finally arrive at a little shopping center in the middle of town, and I get out of the car.

"Thomas Collins, you are driving on the way back so I can bug _you_." He laughs and pulls me into a hug.

"Fine. Just don't make me hit anything- or anyone- or it'll be _your_ fault."

We go into a little store with clothing displayed in the window. It's like… the center of all things un-fashion. I love it. We quickly find several things for me to try on, and I find a few shirts for Collins. He looks at them skeptically, but I make him go into the nifty dressing rooms. I go in too, and we both come out wearing what we picked out for each other. We laugh, and try on the other clothes.

By the end of the evening I have two new skirts and some funky green shoes that Collins pointed out. We look for a motel to stay at, and soon find one. My parents are probably already freaking out.

"Should we call them?"

"Nah. Let them worry for another hour. Then we'll call and it'll be too late for them to do anything about it."

I flop down on the bed in the motel room.

"This place is gross. I don't like it. The bathroom is dirty, and the carpet has stains- is that a bloodstain?" I start complaining, and Collins laughs.

"Sorry Ang. This was the best I could do on short notice and with twenty bucks. You'll just have to stay out of the bathroom, and from now on I'll carry you so you won't have to touch the carpet." I stick out my tongue at him.

"Your sarcasm is noted, and appreciated."

"Aw, is Angel feeling sad? Does she worry about what her parents are going to think?"

"Speak for yourself. And since when am I a 'she'?"

"Since the other day. Remember? You're a girl, and I'm not gay." I laugh at that, and he sits on the bed next to me.

"But that's only when I'm in a skirt, remember? And what _will_ your parents think? They'll probably say 'Oh, our poor Tommy was corrupted by that horrible cross-dresser who stole him away from us!'"

We proceed to have a pillow fight, which eventually dies down to a snuggle-fest on the bed.

"Angel? I'm really happy."

"Me too."

A moment of silence.

"Weren't you going to call your parents?"

"SHIT!" I jump up and run outside, getting change out of my pocket for the pay-phone. I quickly put the coins in the slot and dial my home phone number.

"Hello?" A worried voice answers.

"Hey, mom? It's Angelo."

"Oh, thank god. Where are you? We were worried sick about you, not coming home- do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Um… no? I actually don't know what time it is."

"It's 11:30 at night!"

"I thought you said not to worry about a curfew?"

"Well… I guess I did. But you could have called and told us where you were. Which you still haven't done."

"I'm staying with Collins tonight, okay mom? I'll be back tomorrow afternoon."

We say good night and I hang up the phone, sighing. I walk back to the room and find Collins sitting on the bed- with a cell phone.

"Bastard! You made me use a pay-phone!"

"Sorry. I forgot I had it with me until you were outside. What did you tell them?"

"The truth. I said I was staying with you tonight."

"Did you tell them that in fact, we are staying in a motel room in another town with no parental supervision?"

"No. Why the hell would I do that?" I hug him and we lie down on the bed together, falling asleep after a few minutes.

* * *

Whee Review please. -is watching RENT… it just happens to be on the "Today 4 U" scene with Angel dancing and doing all that cool drumming-ness- 


	14. Bad Dreams

Chapter 14! I JUST GOT HOME LIKE AN HOUR AGO! And then I decided to write more. :D Aren't you all happy?

* * *

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I don't own RENT. :P

* * *

--Bad Dreams--

-Collins' POV-

I wake up to find myself in a very comfortable position, with my arms still wrapped around Angel. She's sleeping peacefully, and her breathing is even- it's sort of soothing… It's funny how I've gone from thinking of my Angel as 'he' to 'she' in just a day or so. She looks so happy right now- I just can't wake her up. Well, maybe I can. I start to kiss the back of her neck gently, and she shakes her head a bit without waking up. So I move to a spot a little lower down, where her neck meets her shoulder. She finally wakes up, untangling herself from my arms.

"Why did you wake me up? I was having this wonderful dream about shopping for new shoes…"

"I was awake… and I was bored. So you were sleeping, and it looked like fun to try to wake you up so you wouldn't be mad at me. Did it work?"

"Yeah. Well, what are we going to do today?" I sigh loudly. "What?"

"I don't want to leave the room just yet. I'm still tired. I just couldn't sleep any more."

"Aw. Why? Did you have a bad dream?"

I shake my head. "Nah. Not a bad dream, really. Just kind of weird. And freaky. I actually don't remember most of it." She nods sympathetically.

"I've had dreams like that. Not anything specifically frightening, you just wake up… scared. It's definitely not as much fun as shopping." We both laugh at our silliness.

We soon get closer together again, and I kiss Angel gently. She responds by deepening the kiss, and I run my hands over her back and down to her hips.

"Mmm Collins?"

"Yeah Ang?"

"How far are we going to go with this?" I move away a bit and look at her. She bites her lip- which is absolutely adorable- and I can tell that she's nervous.

"Only as far as you want to go, honey. I won't do anything you don't want." She smiles at me, obviously relieved.

"Well… can we keep going with the kissing? It was fun. And maybe… we can do a little more than just kiss."

We resume our passionate kisses, enjoying every second our skin is touching. It's like when we first held hands, first kissed- everything is new and sweet and amazing. The contact we enjoy now is so different from that, though. This is filled with more passion, but still with love- and I'm still being careful, making sure that she's comfortable with this. I can hear Angel's soft moans when I start to take off her shirt- which reminds me that in fact, she is still a guy… Just hearing her, feeling her hands and lips, is enough to drive me crazy. What a perfect way to start the morning…

* * *

Teehee. Collins and Angel making out in a motel room- so what happens next? Let your imaginations decide, because I am physically incapable of writing it. XD Haha. Just struck me as funny- summary of chapter: "I had a bad dream." "aaaaw" -make out on motel bed- 


	15. Marky is Naive

Here's chapter 15 written really early in the morning on adrenaline the night I got home from my 2 weeks away from the internet. I nearly DIED. And I missed you all terribly, by the way. :D

Disclaimer: Why do I bother? No one reads these. Well, I don't own RENT. Happy?

* * *

--Marky is naïve--

-Angel's POV-

I can't believe this finally happened.

Earlier… Collins woke me up in a _very_ nice way- by kissing my neck. It felt wonderful. Poor Collins… he had a bad dream. Well not really bad, just weird. And then…

I think this is the happiest I've been since… I don't even know.

We've been lying here for quite a while, I think. I have no clue what time it is. I don't care, either.

"Collins, baby?"

"Hmm?"

"That was… amazing. Do we have to go home? I want to stay here." He laughs and shakes his head.

"But I thought you didn't like the motel room. The bathroom is dirty, and the floor is stained." He mocks my reaction from last night. "Well I guess if you _really_ want to I could stand to just lie in bed with you for a few minutes… or hours…" He pauses for a moment. "You know, I could just stay here forever and be completely happy."

"Me too. But I think I told my mom I'd be home this afternoon, and I think we still have shopping to do, if you're up for it…"

"You want to go shopping? I would've thought you'd be too sore. That's why I'm driving us home, right? So you can rest." I giggle insanely.

"Fine! Okay, I admit I'm just a little sore. So we'll just stay here all day? That's not much fun."

"Well, what do you suggest we do that doesn't require walking… or going home?"

I think for a minute. What is there to do?

"We could… tell funny stories. I'll go first. So this one time, I was playing pretend games with Miguel, and he picked up this little army man and put it into one of his shoes. Then he threw the shoe at the door behind me, as he yelled 'Duck and cover!' so I ducked, and he jumped on me. He was using that poor army man as a decoy so he could tackle me."

"Erm… that wasn't actually that funny. But it _was_ cute! Let's see… Once I stole Roger's graphing calculator and programmed it to say 'Fuck You' whenever you tried to put in an equation. And only a specific math problem would end the program. He never figured it out, and had to wipe the memory to fix it."

"Okay, now _that_ was funny." We both continue with our random stories, until I have to ask the question we both hate. "What time is it?"

He pulls out his cell phone, looking at the small screen. "It is currently… 11:45. And it takes half an hour to get home. Do you want to stop for lunch somewhere?"

"Okay. Where shall we get lunch?"

"I don't know. Somewhere. Anywhere."

We end up getting in the car and driving around town for an hour before deciding to go back to the pizza place in our own town. So we drive back there and when we go in Mark, Roger, Maureen and April are all there!

"Collins! Angel! Did you guys have fun yesterday? You went shopping, right?" Mark asks (innocently, I might add).

"Um… yeah. Shopping. Fun." I answer. Collins laughs at my answer and hugs Mark tightly.

"Of course we had fun! Everything is fun when you're with Angel. Hell, I think falling out of a tree and breaking your arm would be fun if you were with her." He's so silly! Maureen pulls me aside a moment later.

"I heard rumors that you two didn't go home last night." She whispers. "I heard that Collins' parents called Mark and Roger and some other people, looking for him."

"Yeah! And Roger told me about that phone call. Apparently it was very awkward." April adds.

I pause before answering. "Well… we ended up staying at a motel in the next town." They both go "oooh" and start giggling, and I blush.

"Did you… you know?" Maureen makes a dirty gesture. April giggles and almost falls over. I just blush even more, and look down at my shoes. Maureen laughs even harder at my reaction. "You did!" She runs over to Collins. "You _did!_ I can't believe it! You were with Josh for a whole year before- oops…" The look on his face stops her little rant.

"Yeah, okay. Thank you Maureen. Now can we stop this conversation and get some lunch?" There's an awkward silence, and finally Roger says something to break it.

"Well sure. Pizza? I'll buy today- my mom gave me money for attempting to clean the refrigerator. And guys- don't worry. Rumors will not be spread at school." He does his best to look tough, like he'll beat up anyone who bothers us.

Well _that's_ comforting.

* * *

I was going to do some more with what they did at lunch and stuff… but I got distracted typing up one-shots I wrote while I was away. I wrote them in my notebook, and some of them don't suck! And a couple are going to be expanded to shorter chapter stories. So… I'll get another chapter done for this soon. Review, people! SOME OF YOU AREN'T REVIEWING. -attacks- 


	16. Who is This Josh You Speak Of?

Chapter 16… voila! Wait… I'm having writers block issues. . DRAT. Hmmm… Having issues with writing is actually not a problem I have very often. Unlike Miranda! Bwahaha! Well now I'll stop being boring and try to write the story.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT.

* * *

--Who Is This "Josh" You Speak Of?--

-Collins' POV-

"Well my gorgeous girlfriend and I gotta be going now."

"Ooh, Collins- nice use of alliteration!" Roger looks very proud. He taught me about alliteration last year when we had a poetry assignment and I was having serious problems with it.

"Yeah, we probably should go home now. My parents will probably want to yell at me." Angel rolls her eyes. "And your parents will probably want to _kill_ you."

"Oh yeah… I never called them, did I? Oh well." We stand up and say goodbye to everyone, and leave the pizza place holding hands.

"So…" Angel says quietly. "Um… who was Josh?" I wince at the mention of his name. I was rather hoping to avoid this conversation.

"He was my last boyfriend." Angel raises an eyebrow and stops walking.

"Uh-huh. Really. Never would've guessed." Ah the biting sarcasm. "But really, who was he and why are you so… bothered by anyone talking about him?"

"Do we have to talk about this right now?" I try to get out of the conversation quickly. She gives me a glare and starts walking again in silence. "Angel?" No response. "Hey, come on- please talk to me?"

"No. Not until you tell me about Josh."

"Fine." I sigh. "Um…" Angel sighs loudly.

"When did you meet him, and when did you break up?"

"We met last year, at a school dance. We were going out until about a month before school started."

"Okay. Does he go to our school? What does he look like?"

"Yes, he goes to our school. He's kind of tall-ish, a little taller than you. Um… brown hair, brown eyes, not as pale as Mark, but pretty close… And… yeah."

"Really. Well you'll have to point him out sometime so I can say hi." She grins evilly. "So why did you break up with him?"

"He… um… kind of pressured me into doing some things I didn't really want to. I really liked him, but… I wasn't really… and then I broke up with him because I realized that he was a little… manipulative."

"Oh, honey I'm sorry." I shake my head.

"Not your fault. Just a few bad choices I made. Oh, we're almost to your house." We walk through the yard to the front door. "I guess I'll see you at school on Monday, or something…" She grins at me and kisses my cheek.

"Okay. Bye, Collins. I love you…"

"I love you too, Angel. See ya." She turns and goes into the house, and I start walking towards my house to face my parents. They'll probably blow up at me over the fact that I didn't come home or call them last night. A few minutes later I walk up to the front door, and try to open it quietly. But my mom is already in the room waiting for me. She grabs me and pulls me into a hug.

"Oh, Thomas we were so worried! We thought you were hurt, or in trouble, or lost- where _were_ you?"

I try not to look suspicious as I answer. "I was staying with Angel. We got back later than we had planned, and I sort of crashed at his place. Sorry I forgot to call." She sighs. I can tell that she knows I'm not telling the whole truth.

"Well that's no excuse. I think I'll have your father talk to you about this." Oy vey! That won't be good.

My dad gets home about twenty minutes later. He looks annoyed and worried when he comes in, but as soon as he sees me he just looks angry, if somewhat relieved.

"Where were you! You were gone all night, didn't call…"

"I'm so sorry that I forgot to call, dad. But Angel and I got home late and I crashed at his place. I just forgot to call you. I'm really sorry…"

"So you were staying with him. Well, I think you're going to be grounded for quite a while. You're to come home right after school, and you aren't allowed to go out anywhere for a month."

"But dad…"

"No! I want you to go upstairs and do your homework, or study or something. We'll call you down for dinner. And no phone calls either."

I go up the stairs slowly, looking as pitiful as possible, but to no avail. I go into my room and shut the door, lying down on the bed and shutting my eyes. I can't believe I'm not allowed to go anywhere for a _month_. That's such a long time! Has it been a month yet?

* * *

Rawr. Stupid Collins' dad person. I don't even like him, and I made up what he said. :P Sad sad sad. Oh well. Please review? Because every time I see new reviews I jump around going "Squee" for like five minutes. Miranda can attest to this. 


	17. The Halloween Birthday Party

Chapter 17 is amazingly... amazing. NOTE: I have been up for approximately 29 hours. –falls over- Miranda thinks I'm incapable of typing. :P Oh and yes, Angel has her ears pierced. Aaand… I fell asleep in the middle of the chapter. As I was typing. Mid-word.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the RENT.

* * *

--The Halloween Birthday Party-- 

-Angel's POV-

Today is Halloween, and it's also the day of my birthday party! We're having it at Roger's house, because my house would be boring and stupid. So it's like… a Halloween birthday thing... Collins is going to be there, despite the "you're grounded for a month" thing, because he was _such_ a good boy that they let him go early. We coordinated our costumes. And this is also a milestone because not only am I now 18 (a legal adult!), but Collins is actually going to drive to the party instead of me!

It's now 6:03, and Collins was supposed to be here around 5:45. He's going to pay for being late. Finally the doorbell rings.

"Whee Collins!" I run over and open the door.

"Wow." He hasn't seen my costume before now, and I can tell he's impressed. "And again, wow."

"Yep. I made the costume myself!" He reads the nametag pinned to my shirt.

"Nurse Angel." He says. "Nice."

"Well, _Dr._ Collins, we should get going, or we'll be late."

We arrive at Roger's house a little after 6:30. We're actually almost on time! We go into the house, since the door is open, and head down to the basement. Everyone is waiting for us to get there, I guess, since the music isn't as loud as it would normally be… and everyone starts cheering when we enter the room. Almost everyone is in costume- Joanne is in a suit (she's a lawyer), Maureen is a cat, and Mark is dressed as what I assume is a famous Hollywood director. Roger and April are dressed normally.

"Thomas Collins, PhD, has arrived- with his lovely assistant, Nurse Angel!" Collins shouts. Maureen hugs us both, and Roger, Joanne, Mark, and April do the same.

"So what exactly does PhD stand for?" Maureen asks. Collins is about to answer her, when Roger interrupts.

"I bet I know. It means… Public Humper of Drag-queens!" Everyone laughs at Roger's joke.

"Um… well okay. Not really… but I guess that's accurate." Collins grins. "Hey, what's up? The music is surprisingly quiet!" April runs over to the stereo to remedy the situation.

"That better? What do you think Angel?" I give April a thumbs-up sign.

"Perfect! Come on Collins, let's dance!"

Soon the basement of Roger's house is like a mini nightclub- loud music, beer, and lots of… well, to put it bluntly- dirty dancing. Somehow Mark ends up dancing with Roger again on one of the slow songs, until April notices and pulls them apart. Collins is definitely living up to his title of PhD, and I must admit it is hot. Mmm… a little too hot. I pull him aside, over to the couch in the corner of the basement. We collapse together and start a very long make-out session. I completely lose myself in those moments, in our kisses… until I hear laughing and cheering coming from our friends.

"Woohoo, go Collins and Angel!" Roger shouts, grabbing April's waist. "Oh… does everyone want cake now? Then we can do Angel's birthday presents!" I sigh. But I was having _fun!_

"Okay. Sounds good." Collins agrees with him, and they walk over to the collapsible table the cake and presents are on. I join them a moment later. We pass out pieces of cake- chocolate with raspberry icing, my favorite! We all eat happily and talk about random stuff. Mark puts himself in charge of handing presents to me. The first is from Roger.

"It's a new set of drumsticks!" I hug Roger. "Thank you! These'll be great for when I start my drum lessons next month." The next gift is from April and Maureen and Joanne together.

"Hope you like it, Ang." Maureen says as I tear the wrapping paper off of the box.

"Oh my god! It's the shoes!" I hold up the shoes- lime green with big heels. "I love them so much! Thank you thank you thank you!" They all receive hugs, and I'm still gushing over the shoes when Mark sets a small paper bag in front of me. I look up at him- he's blushing. That's adorable. I open the bag and pull out- "A scarf! It's so cute! Like yours, but red and white. Thank you, Marky! It's absolutely wonderful, and I'll be able to use it now that the weather's cooling off."

The final thing is from Collins. He presents me with a small box, neatly wrapped.

"Hope you like it, Angel." I open the box carefully to find…

"Oh, honey- these are beautiful." Inside the box is a pair of small earrings. Diamond earrings. "Collins, how did you-" He shook his head.

"I'll tell you later, but you missed the other part." I look back into the box and see a small piece of folded paper. Written on the outside is 'do not read this out loud.'

It says: "This paper entitles Angel Dumott Schunard to one free favor (sexual or otherwise) from her adoring boyfriend Thomas Collins." I giggle hysterically, and he smiles at me, eyes twinkling. Everyone looks from me to him to the small piece of paper, wondering what's so funny.

"Collins, your sense of humor is amazing. Thank you. It's a wonderful gift." After a few minutes everyone goes back to dancing, drinking, smoking, or whatever they were doing. I take Collins' hand and lead him up the stairs and out the back door. "It's a lovely night," I comment. "The moon is really beautiful…"

"The moon's not the only beautiful thing out tonight." Collins whispers into my ear. He kisses me hard- and of course I kiss him back with equal passion. It's so quiet out here, except for the hum of traffic on a nearby street. We break the kiss when lack of oxygen starts to become a problem. Although, with kisses like that- who needs to breathe?

"Collins, how _did_ you get those earrings?"

"They were my grandma's… she gave them to me just before she died. She told me to give them to my special someone. I always appreciated how she never specified, girl or boy… just my special person. And… I think that person is you, Angel."

"Honey, that's so sweet. And about that favor… how long is that good for?"

He laughs before answering. "As long as you want, babe."

We resume kissing, and it quickly becomes just a little more than kissing. 'Accidental' touches, grinding hips together…

"Collins, we shouldn't be doing this on Roger's back porch." I say while Collins is busy placing kisses on my cheeks, nose, and neck. He grins at me wickedly.

"So where should we be doing this?"

"Mmm… We could… borrow Roger's room for a little while…" I'm actually finding it difficult to form complete sentences. We manage to get up and go back into the house. We climb the stairs to Roger's bedroom and find it empty (thank goodness!). As soon as we are inside, I close and lock the door. "Just in case."

We lie on the bed together, starting our passionate kisses all over again. Collins shifts slightly and I notice two things- one: he's now kissing my neck, and two: he's determined to torture me. I don't think I can stand this- he's in such a position that I am unable to continue our previous forms of body contact, other than kisses.

"Collins- Tom- please-"

"No, Ang. I know what I'm doing." He smiles at me before kissing my nose gently.

I wonder briefly if Roger is going to mind that we're doing this in his bed... Ah, who cares.

-Collins' POV-

We go back downstairs to the basement, and Angel giggles. She still thinks it's funny that we were in Roger's room. I put my arm around her shoulder and she tries to snuggle into my side. She kind of… fails at that, since we're going down the stairs, and she almost falls. But I catch her, and we laugh about it.

"_Collins! Angel!_ Where were you guys?" Mark and Roger ask as soon as we're down the stairs.

"Um… Bathroom?" "Kitchen?" We say at the same time. Roger rolls his eyes.

"For what, an hour? No, if you're going to lie at least make it a good lie."

"Erm…" Angel thinks carefully. "Well, actually- truth is, we were in your room." She starts giggling again, and I just roll my eyes.

"Really? Okay then…" Roger laughs. "At least you had fun!"

"Mhmm lots of fun." I say, kissing Angel's cheek. Mark laughs and whispers something to Roger, which makes him raise an eyebrow and shake his head. Mark looks disappointed, but shrugs and walks back to the dance area.

After the party I drive Angel home. We get back around eleven, so her parents won't be too mad. I walk her to the door, and I can't help but think that I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her…

"Good night, Collins."

"Good night Angel… and happy birthday." We kiss gently, and she goes into the house. I look up into the sky. She was right- the moon is beautiful. But nowhere near as beautiful as my Angel.

* * *

-was eating chocolate-covered pretzels and watching a QE marathon- haha. Well… um… not much else to say. Please review! -runs away to get some strawberries and whipped cream- yummy!  



	18. A Step Beyond

Chapter 18! I had to do this. Enjoy! Oh, and by the way- some erm… swearing. Not really mild swearing either. Haha. Sorry. Oh, and special thanks to Ducky for donating the french fries for lunch. The bohemians thank you, Ducky. ;D Done rambling now.

* * *

Disclaimer: Same old sentence as every time, I don't own the RENT characters. Ooh, but I _do_ own Josh! -giggles uncontrollably-

* * *

--A Step Beyond--

-Collins' POV-

Well, it's now the first day of November. Last night was fun, in more ways than one. I can't wait to see Angel today- I already miss her. So I walk to school a little early, and I see that some people had the same idea. Roger, Mark, April, and someone else are under the tree. I can't quite see the last person- they're leaning against the tree-trunk. I walk up and- Oh my god.

"Angel? You're wearing _that_ to _school_?" I look at her current outfit- striped blouse, short purple skirt, floral-pattern tights, and those green boots. All topped off with a new wig- shorter black hair. ((AN: OMG it's the movie wig!))

"Yes. I'm wearing this at school." She looks up at me confidently. "And yes, I know what everyone's going to say. But Mark thinks it's a good idea, and so do April and Roger. And you know what I say? Fuck anyone who doesn't like it." She smiles and laughs. Amazing how the sound of her laughter can still make my heart skip a beat…

"I think it's wonderful."

I sit down under the tree, and Angel decides that my lap looks more comfortable and sits there. I put my arm around her shoulder, and think I could get used to this. We talk with Mark and Roger mostly, and April tries to get Roger's attention several times. Maureen shows up eventually, adding some noise to our quiet conversation. Soon enough it's time for the dreaded start of school. I walk Angel to her first class- Math. We reach the door, and I give her a quick goodbye kiss, hoping for the best.

"Have fun in class, honey." She whispers as she opens the door. I leave for English, walking quickly so I won't be late.

-Angel's POV-

Lord, give me strength. I walk into the classroom with a huge nervous feeling in the bottom of my stomach, like when you eat too much food and then run around playing tag with your hyperactive little brother. Everyone's chatting before class starts, and the noise quickly dies down as I walk to my seat. It's a good thing I keep my balance really well in these shoes. I hear someone snickering loudly behind me, and soon a whisper of noise moves throughout the room.

"Wow. It went a step beyond gay- maybe it just wants to be a girl!" someone shouts. I look up and find the offender with his usual group- one of the jocks. He smirks at me, and I scowl back at him. "Oh look, I think it's mad at us!"

"Fuck you, asshole. You know you're just jealous, 'cause you wish you had a girlfriend who looked this good." Suddenly his face has only a look of disgust, and he seems to be having trouble thinking of something to say. That's good enough for me. The teacher walks in, ending any further trouble (hopefully). During role call things get interesting.

"Angelo?"

"Here." I say nervously. It sounds more like a squeak than a word. Several people snicker. Our teacher looks up and sees me. She smiles.

"Really." She says simply, moving on to the next names on the list. I have to deal with similar shit at the beginning of History, too. But when I get to Art I know it'll be better. I dance into the classroom, deftly avoiding chairs and backpacks as I make my way to our usual table. Collins is there, smiling at me.

"Hey, how did it go?"

"Well, no physical harm. Some idiots saying stupid things, but other than that… I even made a few good comebacks today. I'm on a roll." We kiss gently, earning several groans and rude comments from the other people in the room.

"Oh, hush. You do it with your girlfriends. How is this any different?" Collins says. Several people shake their heads; one or two say a few words in agreement. The rest of the morning passes quickly, and I meet Collins outside his classroom so we can walk to lunch together. He puts his arm around my waist, pulling me closer so he can kiss my cheek.

-Collins' POV-

We enter the cafeteria and I sit down at our usual table. Angel walks instead to the lunch line, where she gets some french fries and a peanut butter sandwich. She comes back and sits close to me, sharing the french fries. Roger does something similar with April, and announces that they're back together. I think I'm the only one who notices the look on Mark's face- only there for an instant, but still noticeable- a look of disappointment. Maureen applauds them and turns to Mark, whispering something to him. He shakes his head. Angel laughs.

"Fucking fags…" I hear suddenly- it's barely audible over the uproar in the large room, but still there. I wince, and try to ignore it, but Angel heard too. She stands up and turns around to find… Oh god, this can _not_ be happening.

"Hello to you too! Hey… Are you Josh?" Angel asks slyly. The pale boy before her nods slightly, brushing his brown hair away from his face. She laughs.

"What are you laughing at, queer?" He says menacingly.

"Well, you're quite the hypocrite. I can see why Collins might like you- you are pretty cute. Too bad your personality sucks." I try my best to turn invisible. Josh smirks at her and turns his attention to me.

"Why hello, Thomas. What's it like to be with someone who can't make up their mind about their gender?" He laughs at his cruel comment. He leans down and whispers over my shoulder. "We're going to talk. After school. Meet me behind the gym." He straightens up and turns to leave. Angel suddenly calls after him.

"Hey, Chico- don't knock it till you've tried it!"

Lunch ends without further incident, and whatever insults we receive for the rest of the day barely penetrate the shield of having Angel around. I hear them, but it doesn't matter what they think. I can tell she's a little annoyed, but she resists the urge to kick anyone- especially since those heels might cause serious injuries. When school ends I apologize profusely and say I can't walk her home today- I have to go talk to a "teacher" about an assignment. She looks at me warily, but starts walking towards home anyway. I slowly make my way over to the gym, turning the corner to find Josh leaning against the wall. He's smoking, but when he sees me walk up he drops the cigarette and stomps it out.

"Collins."

"Josh. Why did you want to talk to me? I thought I was just a stupid fag. And you certainly wouldn't want to be caught with one of those."

"Still yourself, I see. I wanted to apologize, but if you don't want to hear it then…"

"Apologize?"

"Yeah. For… when we were together. I'm sorry for forcing you to do that shit. I really am. I was a little caught up by… peer pressure I guess. And I wanted you to know that I still like you a lot." He moves closer to me and puts his arms around my shoulders. He leans forward and kisses me- I'm so surprised that I just stand there for a moment before I push him away.

"Josh, you're one fucked up bastard."

I'm glad I walked away from that. He's just not a very good person to be around. I start to walk towards home when I run right into Angel.

"Hey Collins. I decided to wait for you. Did you get help with that homework?" She asks suspiciously.

"Um… Okay. You caught me. Josh wanted to talk, but he was really just trying to be a bastard and get me back. Don't worry- I love you too much to ever give you up." I say this before planting a kiss directly on her lips. She smiles and kisses me back.

"Good. I would hope so, after all the shit I put up with today."

I walk her home and continue on my way. Life isn't that bad, is it? No. It's quite fine, actually.

-Angel's POV-

Today wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. No one was really horrible, and I got to meet Josh. He seemed like a total ass, although I'm sure he wasn't really as bad as he was acting. He was probably just afraid that someone might doubt his masculinity. Oh well. I walk into the house, forgetting for a few minutes that I'm still in drag. Forgetting… until my parents say hello to me. My dad's home early from work. Uh oh.

"Angelo, what the hell are you wearing?" He doesn't yell- his voice is almost a whisper. My mother sighs and puts her hand to her forehead. "I would have though after all the shit that happened… you would at least try not to cause _more_ trouble! Do you have no sense at all?" He walks over to where I'm standing and pulls the wig off of my head. "No more of this… foolishness. No! I don't want to hear any excuses."

"But dad… This is how I am! This is _who_ I am! This is how I feel comfortable… and I'm not going to stop this for you or anyone else!" He looks furious now.

"If you keep speaking to me like that, Angelo, I swear you will be out of this house so fast you won't even have time to think."

"Fine. I'll keep talking however I want. Maybe I'll be allowed to be myself for once, without having to worry about your approval!"

I run up the stairs, knowing that my dad probably meant what he said. So I grab my duffel bag and pack some of my favorite new outfits, plus some normal clothes. I grab a toothbrush, hairbrush, and other essentials and stuff them into the bag. Sure enough, my door opens a few minutes later and my father grabs my arm and starts to drag me out of the room. I manage to grab my duffel bag and not fall down as I'm pulled down the stairs and shoved out the front door. Miguel runs out into the living room, yelling something. But our father only turns and yells back as he slams the door. I sit on the ground outside, crying. Where am I going to go?

I start walking with my bag over my shoulder. I don't even know where I'm going. I just let my feet carry me to the closest place- Collins' house. I know his parents aren't crazy about me, but maybe they'll have pity when they hear what happened. I knock on the door, and soon it is answered by his mom. She falters slightly when she sees me crying on the doorstep.

"Hello, Angel. What are you doing here?"

"My… my dad… he kicked me out. C-can I stay here… for a little while?" She starts to coo over me sympathetically, and takes me into the kitchen.

"Of course you can stay here, sweetie. Would you like some tea or coffee?"

"Tea would be nice…" I say, before flopping down onto one of the chairs at the kitchen table. I drop my bag and sigh, leaning my head on my hands.

She sets a steaming mug down in front of me, and I mumble a thank-you. She tells me it's alright, and I feel a little better. After around twenty minutes, I hear my lover's cheerful voice as he enters the room.

"Hey mom, what's up? I thought I heard you talking to- Angel! What are you doing here?"

"My dad kicked me out. Because of this." I gesture at my clothes, minus the wig- my dad still has it. I start crying again, and he rushes over and wipes the tears off of my cheeks.

"Don't cry, Angel. Everything will be okay- you'll see. You can stay in the guest room, and we'll try to settle things with your family in a few days. Don't cry, baby- don't worry…" He holds me close, whispering sweet words as he kisses me. His mother seems to roll her eyes a bit, but keeps quiet. Collins smiles at me and kisses me again, probably just to annoy her. "I'll show you where the guest room is."

He leads me upstairs, into a different room where there's a bed and chest of drawers, plus a small bedside table with an alarm clock. It's like home-away-from-home. I have to smile at the quilt on the bed and framed Monet print hanging near the door. Quaint.

"Oh, Collins, it's lovely. Almost as lovely as you." I drop my bag and turn to press him against the wall and kiss him deeply. He puts his hands on my waist and pulls me close to him, and we kiss until we need to breathe again. As I have said before- breathing is definitely overrated.

* * *

Okay, well that was a longer chapter. :D Hope you all liked it! Please review- I'll love you all forever if you do! And next chapter will be some more fluffy fun, I promise- no more of this dramatic stuff for a little while! -wink wink- 


	19. Giving Thanks

-eats strawberry shortcake- Oh! My readers are here! –tries to look busy instead of like I'm slacking off- Yes, I'm writing! Hahaha what did you think I was doing? Watching crappy SciFi movies and eating yummy food? –tries to look innocent… fails and curses under breath- Anyway, here's chapter 19!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the RENT characters.

* * *

--Giving Thanks--

-Angel's POV-

Guess what day today is? Just guess! It's Thanksgiving! The holiday of eating way too much food and trying not to regret it!

I'm still living with Collins and his parents.

We tried to talk to my family a few days after my fight with my dad, but it only resulted in the Collins family basically adopting me. I got to bring a lot of my stuff with me, though. And I'm always close to my adorable lover, so it wasn't that bad. It's actually been fun!

His father… well- he had a little bit of a problem with me staying here at first. But after about a week he started talking to me, and I think he's just a little bit more accepting now that he's really gotten to know me. And of course his mother is just quiet and motherly- she sometimes bakes things. She makes _wonderful_ banana-bread… I usually don't like bananas. So I've been getting used to life here, because it seems unlikely that I'll be going home for a while.

So… Thanksgiving. I'm not going to go home for that. I don't think I could handle that! So instead I get all dressed up (I did get my favorite wig back, by the way) and I help in the kitchen. We cook for most of the day, and we eat together, with a few other family members and close relations. I get to meet aunts and uncles and cousins and grandparents… of course, under the condition that I don't act too… you know- gay. I nearly laughed when Collins told me that the rest of the family didn't know and wouldn't react well, but I respect what he says. So instead I decide to go through the day as a girl. Oh, and I thank Mark every day for my scarf- it's very useful in a lot of ways.

After eating we go and watch football together. Probably not the best idea. Although I'm not that into sports, I do love watching football. Must be the fact that it's a ton of guys running around in tight pants and jumping on each other. So I'm the only one of the "girls" who's jumping up at the touchdowns and cheering along with the guys. Oh well. They just think I'm weird- so what?

Finally the crowd leaves and we're left in the house with a mess to clean up. Beer cans, half-empty bags of chips, and bowls of salsa litter the rooms. We start tidying up (by "we" I mean Collins and I), and his parents clean up the kitchen and do the dishes. Finally, at 9 PM, we're free!

"Collins, today was wonderful. I had so much fun, and the food was delicious, and I got to meet more of your family-"

"Yeah. The food was wonderful because you helped to make it, silly! I had fun too. What was up with you during the football game though?"

I blush and mumble something about tight pants. Collins laughs appreciatively.

"So… the only bad thing about today was that I couldn't touch you. It made me really sad. I did resist the urge to drag you upstairs, though." I say quietly. He smiles and hugs me.

"Well we can touch now- so are you happy?"

"Yeah." We kiss, and go upstairs to my room. I've decorated it a little bit, at least enough to make it more like my personality. I flop down on the bed, and he sits down next to me.

"So…" There's a silence, although I hesitate to call it awkward. We don't have very many awkward-silence moments, but we do have those times when we can't think of anything to say.

"Collins, you are incredibly sexy." I state, looking at him and waiting for his reaction.

"Thank you. You're sexy too." He grins at me. We kiss again, moving closer together and letting our hands move where they want to go- until we hear one of his parents coming up the stairs. They probably want to check on us. We scramble to opposite sides of the bed and the door opens.

"Angel? Tom?" His mother comes into the room. "Just checking on you boys. You might want to go to bed soon."

"Aw, mom! We have tomorrow off from school, and the whole weekend! Can't we stay up just a little late?" She sighs.

"Okay, I guess you can. Just don't stay up all night. Do you want to watch a movie or something? I could make popcorn…"

"Sure, maybe in a little bit. We were actually just talking about something…"

"Well I'll let you two go back to your conversation. Have fun." She says as she walks out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Smooth move, Thomas." I say, grinning at him. He rolls his eyes.

"What? Like you would've done anything differently…"

"You're right." I move closer to him again and put my arms around him, and I sigh gently. "Damn it. We can't have sex, Collins. Because your parents are home."

"Aw, poor Angel." He kisses my nose, and then my lips. "Well, I guess we'll just have to get Roger to throw another party soon…"

I can't help it. I start laughing hysterically, and I roll over to the other side of the bed again.

"Come on. Let's go watch a movie."

We end up watching one of those "boy meets girl, boy loses girl, boy wins girl back and they live happily ever after" chick flicks, and to my surprise Collins is crying by the end of it. I thought it was kind of sappy… but still adorable. He stands up when the movie is over, and finds another movie for us to watch. It's one of those movies where one of the people is slowly dying, and the other has to deal with their emotions and cope with the death of their loved one. I'm crying throughout this one, and snuggling closer to my Collins. Yes, _my_ Collins. So what- I'm possessive sometimes.

"Are you okay Ang?" he asks, genuinely concerned. I nod and wipe my eyes, which decide to protest and keep watering. He kisses my cheek gently and wipes away the tears I missed. He's so sweet, and I love him.

"I love you, Tom." He raises an eyebrow.

"I love you too, but since when am I 'Tom?'"

"I don't know. I think it sounds kind of mature and sexy, in a way. But only when I say it." I add, kissing him. He smiles at me.

"Okay. So I can be Tom sometimes. But if anyone other than you starts calling me that, I'll have to kill them." We laugh, and suddenly Collins' mom comes into the room and starts lecturing us about getting enough sleep. I giggle uncontrollably, and we both run upstairs to our respective rooms.

I change into my pajamas and try to go to sleep, but I really can't. I can't get my brain to stop talking. And I really would prefer to be with Collins right now. So when I finally can't take the silence any longer, I get out of bed and creep down the hallway. I knock on his door quietly, and he opens it an instant later.

"How did you know I would come down here?"

"Because if you didn't, I was going to go to your room."

We lie down on his bed, arms and legs tangled together. We kiss a few times before falling asleep in that position.

The next morning I wake up and it's still early. I realize that what woke me up was the sound of the bedroom door opening. I quickly roll over and see his mom standing in the doorway, watching us and smiling. I blush, realizing that we probably look like we've done more than just snuggling. But she doesn't seem to mind, and instead offers to cook breakfast for us.

"Okay. I'll get Tom up and we'll be down in a few minutes."

Once she's gone I lean over and kiss Collins gently and sweetly. I pull away and he whimpers slightly, still sound asleep. Trying not to laugh out loud, I kiss him again, a little harder this time. He responds quickly, and I move away laughing. He grumbles and sits up, rubbing his head.

"Why did you do that?"

"What? Kiss you or wake you up? Well I kissed you because it would wake you up so we could have breakfast. Happy?"

"Ecstatic." He grumbles some more, but eventually gets out of bed and gets dressed. I decide to go get dressed too, and end up wearing normal jeans and a t-shirt. We both go downstairs to find toast and glasses of milk already on the table. I think I like living here.

* * *

Okay, well this was just Angel's little ramble on Thanksgiving. And OMG no sex? Haha I just read this story that was totally insane- The Bet or something, and I was laughing constantly. No, nothing like that is going to happen to our little high-school lovers. That story was possibly the most disturbing thing I've ever read- but funny. But really disturbing. So I'll stop rambling now. Maybe. RAWR. 


	20. Chapter 21 sequel to the missing chapter

Guess what chapter this is? Hold on… Check the title. XD

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the RENT characters.

* * *

--Chapter 21, sequel to the missing chapter--

-Collins' POV-

Thanksgiving weekend is certainly more fun with Angel around. My parents usually force me to do family things, like camping or visiting relatives. So it's cool to have someone to hang out with so I don't die of boredom. This year… it's a trip to the aquarium with my cousins who are in town.

Normally the aquarium is okay… I kind of lost interest when I got to high school age, but maybe this time it'll be more fun. And hopefully we won't have to hang out with my dorky little-kid cousins the whole time.

Angel is really excited. Apparently she likes the aquarium. A lot. She has to be dressed up again, because my cousins and aunt and uncle have already met her and think she's a girl. Oh well. I don't mind, and I don't think she does either.

"Come on Collins! Get your lazy ass out of bed and get ready for the aquarium!" She bursts into my room way too early in the morning, already fully dressed and ready to leave. I suspect she drank coffee, and if my mom or dad gave it to her I will kill them- as if she isn't already peppy enough, now she's going to be on a caffeine high.

"Angel, it's 7 in the morning. Can't I sleep a little longer?"

"NO! We're leaving at 9, so you have to be up and have some breakfast! Come on, I'll make scrambled eggs!" She runs out of the room and I can hear her go down the stairs. Grumbling still, I get out of bed and grab some clean clothes. I shower and dress and go downstairs to find a plate of scrambled eggs and toast and a cup of coffee waiting for me.

"Ang, I don't drink coffee."

"You should. You might be less grumpy in the morning!" She does a twirl, making her skirt poof up and her scarf swirl around her. I have to laugh, and I take a sip of the coffee. It's not… _that_ bad. The toast is much better.

Soon we're in the car with my parents, on our way to the aquarium. Angel's practically bouncing out of her seat, and I regret drinking the coffee- now I can barely sit still. I'm not nearly as bad as she is, though- I'm just awake now. We meet my cousins and their parents at the ticket booth, and Angel starts a game of tag with the young kids. I groan as she outruns them in heels, hoping she won't trip and break her neck.

"Stop running like that, Angel, or you'll fall and kill yourself!" I shout. My youngest cousin, Cody, tries to tackle me, and soon Angel joins in and I'm knocked onto the ground. We collapse in a heap, laughing so hard we can barely breathe. My parents just sigh and get the tickets. We go inside, and Angel is suddenly in awe. She gazes around the large entrance room and starts giggling when she sees a huge tank of silver fish swimming around.

"Look Collins! Fish!" She grabs my hand and starts to run in that direction. I manage to stop her for a minute so I can tell my parents where we're going.

"Mom, Dad, we're going to go look at the fish. When should we meet you guys?"

"Let's all meet in the food court around noon for lunch." My dad suggests. We agree, and Angel runs off towards the silver fish, leaving me to catch up on my own.

-Angel's POV-

Saturday is the best day to go to the aquarium. Or anywhere, for that matter. I'm so excited! We get to see the fishies!

"Collins look! They have a special exhibit for fishies that live in reefs! Like clownfish and sea anemones, and all that stuff!" I grab his arm and we start walking in that direction. I gaze in awe at the fish, completely oblivious to the fact that they're being watched.

"Angel, are you okay?" He asks at my sudden silence. "Hello?"

"I'm fine. Look at the fish… so happy and carefree… You know, when I was little I wanted to be a fish. So I could be free to swim around for ever and ever."

I look over at Collins for his reaction. He's looking into the fish tank, smiling. I can't help but smile and squeeze his hand. He blinks and looks at me.

"I get that. Totally. Is that why you like the aquarium?"

"No. I like the aquarium because sometimes, if you're lucky, you can see one of the sharks eat something." I laugh evilly, and get a blank stare in return. "What?"

"That's slightly disturbing… but funny. Is there lots of blood?"

"Depends. I've never seen one eat a seal or anything, and fish don't bleed. So I guess not." I shrug. "They don't want to scare the little kids."

We make it through a few more exhibits before noon, and we walk back to the food court to find Collins' family. It takes a while, because of all the screaming children and crowds of people. Maybe Saturday isn't the best day for going to the aquarium…

-Collins' POV-

We eat lunch with my family in the food court. I get us both veggie-burgers and fries, and Angel insists that we share a piece of chocolate cake for dessert.

"So these are veggie-burgers? Like made out of vegetables?" She looks at it like it's from another planet.

"They taste the same. Just put some ketchup on it."

"Maybe. If you close your eyes. And ketchup is for the fries." She takes a bite of the veggie-burger, chews thoughtfully, and nods her head. "Okay. It's edible." When we finish lunch, my parents insist that we take my cousins to see the jellyfish and seahorses. Even though we've already seen them, Angel quickly agrees for us.

"Cousin Tom! Look at that one! It's pink like my shirt!" My cousin Chelsea squeals. Cody grabs the end of Angel's scarf.

"Why aren't any of them… this color?" He yanks on it again and I see Angel wince.

"That's red, Cody. Red. Now please let go…" She tries to get it away from him, but instead he runs towards Chelsea and Angel has no choice but to follow. I laugh and chase after them.

"Cousin Tom, it's a seahorse!" Chelsea squeaks. "That one's blue and brown, like Cody's shirt!" I look into the tank and see several blue-and-brown seahorses.

"Yep. That's a seahorse."

After about ten more minutes of squealing, jumping, pulling of scarves, and naming colors, we go to the exit. My cousins run out the door to find their parents, and I'm given a moment alone with Angel. I take the end of her scarf and examine it.

"Slightly stretched, with peanut-butter stains. Those'll come out though."

"Collins, it's okay. I don't care. I love little kids. I think I want kids someday…" She says thoughtfully. "What do you think?"

"Um… Well, I'm certainly not as good with children as you… but I think I would want to have kids someday. Yeah…"

"Cool!" Angel giggles, pulling me towards her for a kiss. We both laugh and walk out the door into the sunshine. My parents are waiting, and tell us that my cousins had to leave. We just shrug and apologize for not being there to say goodbye.

"So did you two have fun at the aquarium?" My mom asks.

"Oh, yes. It was very fun. Thank you for taking me with you!" Angel smiles brightly and does a little curtsy (she's been practicing so she won't fall over). My mom thinks this is adorable, and she hugs Angel.

"Sweetie, it's so nice having you around. You're always so helpful and polite! I don't know why your father won't take you back."

The ride home is mostly silent, except for a few comments from my father about work and stuff like that. We get back in the early afternoon, and Angel heads upstairs almost immediately. I hear her door close, and I'm suddenly worried.

"Ang? Are you okay?" I knock on her door softly. From inside I hear a muffled sound, like… crying. Dammit. "Angel, honey, open the door please?"

"No." I hear something hit the door, and I suspect it's a pillow. The bedroom doors don't have locks so I could just open the door… but I think that would be offensive to her, so instead I sit down against the wall next to the door.

-Angel's POV-

My father.

Mi padre.

That bastard who kicked me out for being myself and now won't take me back no matter how much I apologize. I can't even think about him right now. It's not like I mind living with Collins and his parents, but I feel bad sometimes that they have to take care of me. Not that they would accept if I offered to pay for anything, or whatever.

Collins… god, if only I could show him how much he means to me. I want to spend the rest of forever with him, and only him… but what if he doesn't? He does love me, I know that… but I can't help but worry. After all, this is the best thing that's ever happened to me- and I usually screw everything up. That's the whole reason we moved, after all.

But that's another story. I bet I hurt his feelings when I snapped at him… I should apologize.

It's been about twenty minutes since then. I stand up and walk to the door, moving the pillow I threw earlier. I succeed in my attempts to open the door silently, and I find Collins sitting with his back against the wall right by the door. He fell asleep…

He's adorable when he's sleeping. The look of complete peace on his face, the gentle and steady rise and fall of his chest, and how he sometimes snores a little bit- just adorable. I should wake him up, at least to get him to somewhere more comfortable than the floor. I sit down next to him, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Tom, sweetie? Wake up…" He shakes his head slightly and shrugs my hand off of his shoulder. Well fine then! I decide to try a different tactic. I lean over and kiss him, gently, and he immediately kisses me back. "Hey!" I say as I pull away from him. He starts laughing.

"Gotcha!"

"You weren't even asleep!"

"Well, I was… I woke up when you came out here. I'm sorry, honey. I just wanted a kiss…"

"You got your kiss then. I was just going to come out here to say… I'm sorry for hiding in my room like that. I was just… thinking about my dad. And then I was thinking about you…" I blush slightly. "I just don't want to sound corny or anything… Because I really mean it and-"

"Angel, what is it? You can tell me anything." He looks at me, and I can tell he's being truthful.

"Thomas Collins, I love you more than anything. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, _ever_. I mean it. And… I just wanted you to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want to lose you." I'm in tears by the end of that, and he pulls me towards him to hug me.

"You know I love you. And… I want to be with you, too. Forever. You know… you're the best thing that's ever happened in my life, too. Why were you afraid to tell me?"

"I thought you wouldn't feel the same…"

"Don't doubt yourself, Angel. You're amazing. How could I feel anything else?"

We share a small, amazing kiss, only noticing afterwards that Collins' mom is standing on the stairs watching us and crying happily.

* * *

Well this is the sequel to the chapter that is, but never was. Or will be. Hope you liked it! And you know that I love reviews to death… SO if you review, I'll give you a cookie that Angel baked! She made them just for you reviewers. -winks- 


	21. Unnamed Chapter

Okay… Just so we don't get confused: The Missing Chapter was something I wrote but I was so embarrassed by it that I couldn't post it. But it still happened… So it is the chapter that exists in the present, but not in the past or future. Truly a 'no day but today' thing, right? Well enjoy this chapter. Warning: contains Bitchy!Angel moments. Lots of them.

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own anything… well I do own Josh, but that's it.

* * *

-Collins' POV-

I hate Mondays, and I can already tell this isn't going to be a good one. The first thing is that my mom woke me up today. Usually it's Angel getting me up super-early for snuggling and breakfast and that sort of thing. So of course the fact that she isn't awake before me is slightly worrisome. I decide to wake her up since she isn't up yet. I go to her room and knock gently on the door.

"Go 'way. I'm awake. Leave me alone." She answers when I say good morning. I ask her what's wrong. "Nothing is wrong. I'm just not ready, okay?"

"Do you want me to have breakfast ready for you?"

"No."

"I'll make pancakes?"

"No."

"With blueberries?" There's a long pause.

"Okay. Fine. But only if there's a lot of blueberries."

I shower and get dressed quickly, going downstairs to find my mom already making pancakes. She obviously overheard us. I get the small container of blueberries out of the refrigerator and put some into the remaining pancake batter. Eventually we have enough pancakes for everyone. My dad comes down the stairs before Angel, which bothers me slightly. It's not like her taking this long… Finally she comes downstairs.

"Morning." She mutters, flopping down into a chair. The first thing I notice is that she's back in jeans and t-shirt today- and not even her sparkly jeans. Oh well… I set a plate of blueberry pancakes in front of her and kiss her cheek. She leans away from me, but says a quiet thank-you.

"Angel, what's wrong with you this morning? You seem a bit down." My mom says as she sets down the rest of the pancakes on the table. Angel glares at the plate in front of her.

"I'm _fine_. Just _fine_."

After breakfast Angel disappears again. We have about ten minutes before we really have to leave for school, and I don't know why she's procrastinating. So now we have five minutes, and all of my stuff is packed up.

"Angel, are you ready to go?" I call up the stairs. Within a few seconds she's on her way down the stairs with her backpack.

"Yeah. I'm ready. Let's go." She goes to the front door and waits for me. I grab my backpack and shout a goodbye to my parents, and soon we're on our way to school. There's an awkward silence (yes, a real one) as we walk. After a couple blocks I have to say something.

"Are you sure you're okay, honey? I mean, I know sometimes you're just in a bad mood or whatever, but I just want to know that you're okay." She looks at me with a blank expression.

"I told you, I'm _fine_. God, can't you just listen to me and leave me alone for once?" She almost shouts. I guess we're going to be walking in silence now.

We get to school with a few minutes left to sit with our friends. Angel sits down with her back against the tree and her arms crossed. Maureen and April exchange looks, and start whispering about something. Mark says as quietly as possible-

"What's wrong with her?"

"I have no clue…"

"Maybe she's got PMS…" Mark suggests. I laugh and he looks confused.

"Mark, only _girl_ girls get PMS. It has to do with the reproductive organs and hormones." I try to say this quietly. Angel hears me, though, and scowls even more. I wince and look to the girls for help.

"Angel, what's got your panties in such a bunch?" Maureen asks.

"Fuck off, Maureen. No one cares. Just shut up and go away." Angel snaps, keeping her eyes focused on the ground. Maureen gasps in shock, and April looks increasingly worried. Mark looks offended, because apparently he cares, and Roger just looks like it's the funniest thing he's ever seen.

"Go Angel! Come on guys, leave her alone. She's obviously in a very bad mood, and she doesn't need you guys bothering her…" Roger says, earning a slightly lessened frown from her.

"Sorry Mo." She mutters. "Why do they even call me 'she?' I'm not a girl…" She continues to mumble almost inaudibly. I think I'm the only one who heard the last part.

"Angel… is that what you're upset about? That you aren't-"

"NO." She interrupts me, before jumping up and running towards her first class, leaving me with another awkward silence. April stands up.

"I'll go after her, make sure she gets to class okay." She leaves, and Maureen looks at me.

"Can you explain that? Maybe it really _was_ PMS… or maybe she's pissed off because she can't have PMS- which is a very important part of being female."

"I don't know." I shake my head. "I think Angel might be having a sort of… identity crisis? You know… with the whole cross-dressing thing." I shrug and stand up with my backpack. "Shall we go to class now?"

The early morning classes go well, and then it's time for Art. I'm a little worried, but at least I have some idea of what's upsetting her. I go into the classroom and find Angel sitting at our usual table, looking up at the ceiling. When I sit down next to her, she looks at me for a moment before going back to staring at the ceiling.

"Hey." I say quietly. "I'm sorry, if I did anything."

"Stop apologizing. You didn't do anything. You're just insecure, and probably afraid of losing me." She says, never taking her eyes off of the ceiling.

"I just wish you would tell me what's wrong…"

"Just leave me alone for a while, okay? That's what I want right now."

"Okay, sweetie. Whatever will make you happy."

The art teacher isn't here today, so we have a sub who tells us to just do whatever we want. Angel starts drawing something (I can't see what it is though), and I get out my sketchbook. I look around for something to draw, but I'm feeling uninspired. I hate it when Angel is sad, and it's starting to get to me. So I just chew on the eraser of my pencil for a while, before I start doodling.

At the end of class I have a person on my page who reminds me a lot of Angel. He has short hair, but is wearing a baggy sweatshirt, a short skirt, and heels. I wrote bits of a song I know next to my drawing, just little bits of verses that reminded me of Angel. Well this was probably a wasted class period, and I'm sure Angel's mood wouldn't improve if she saw it (at least right now).

She eats lunch in silence while the rest of us talk just loud enough to hear each other over the noise of the rest of the cafeteria. April sits next to Angel and occasionally says something, but never gets a response. Roger spends his time trying to get April's attention, and Maureen and Mark talk about the newest drama club production. I'm feeling a little out of the loop now, so I just eat my lunch and talk to Mark a couple times. I hardly realize when someone walks up behind us.

"Well, well. Angel, you're not in your usual clothing today. What's wrong? Finally realized you're not a girl and never will be?" Josh. As if today could get any worse- and then _he_ has to show up.

"Josh, go away. Angel's having a bad day, and we really don't want to be harassed right now." I retort. He just laughs and keeps going.

"Aw, is it sad? Poor thing, at least you have your boyfriend to make it better. And you won't even say anything? That's really funny. Did you forget all of your snappy comebacks?"

"Josh, please just shut up or go away or something. Really, please- just don't do this today. If you still have any respect for me or my friends, please leave us alone."

"Hell no. I asked Angel some questions, and he won't even answer me!"

"If you want answers, Josh, then let's step outside and talk." Angel finally says. She stands up and motions towards the door. "After you, Joshy."

They walk out the door, and I sense that this is _not_ a good situation. So I follow them, despite April and Maureen telling me not to. I step out the door and look around for them. The courtyard seems deserted- until I notice them a few feet away from the door.

"So Josh, you think it's funny to bother people when they are _obviously_ already in a bad mood? Well, you know what I think is funny? Hypocritical bastards who put down people just like them, so they can feel better about themselves."

"I'm not anything like you fags. So I went out with Collins for a while. I'm not gay. That wasn't anything serious, anyway. Just fooling around- and you know it. You're more messed up than I am any day. Dressing like a girl? God made us the way we are for a reason. If God wanted you to be a girl, then you would've been born a fucking girl."

"Don't even try to use religion to solve this. You know that's a weak excuse anyway. Tell me, Josh- were you just 'fooling around' when you hurt Tom? Were you just 'fooling around' when you made him do things he didn't want to do?" Angel says calmly. She's really mad if she's that cool.

"Actually, yes. Sure, he was my boy-toy, my fuck-buddy, but nothing more than that." Josh still hasn't noticed me standing by the door, just a few feet away.

"You didn't deserve him. You never deserved such a loving person, and yet there he was. And he did like you, but you threw that away." Angel clenches her hands into fists. This is _not_ going to end well.

"Does it look like I care?" Josh asks, smirking. He's not intimidated, and that's really stupid of him. The next thing I see is Angel shoving Josh, and giving him a good kick when he falls onto the ground.

She looks a little scared and almost apologizes, but instead she runs off down the hallway. I don't know if she noticed me standing there, but she went past me anyway. I walk over to Josh and help him up.

"You okay?" I ask as he coughs into his hand. He looks up and seems surprised that it's me helping him up.

"Why the hell would you care?"

"I heard the whole thing, Josh. I don't care about you any more… but Angel shouldn't have done that. Although… you shouldn't have been provoking her either. Especially when I _told_ you she was in a pissy mood. I mean really, how dumb do you get?" He laughs nervously.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I shouldn't have said those things about him- sorry. Her. And I'm also sorry about what I said about us. But… it was true."

"I know. And that's okay. We both just need to move on." I put my hand out, and he shakes it. "Good. Now get your ass back in there and tell everyone you got beat up. You can say it was me, if you want. That should lessen the shame and mocking." We laugh together earnestly, and I head off in the direction I saw Angel going.

If I was Angel and I was pissed off at the whole world, where would I go? Hmm… I might hide in the bathroom. Let's check there first. I walk into the closest bathroom.

"Angel? Are you in here?" No answer- no people. Oh well. That kills that theory. So where else might I go?

The library. I walk to the small building where the library is located and go inside. I scan the tables and rows of shelves, looking for her. She isn't here. So where else could she be? Suddenly I think of something. I run out of the building and around the corner.

"Angel!" I shout, running towards the bleachers behind the school. I duck under the bar restricting my path and find her sitting on the ground, crying. "Honey, what-"

"Collins!" she squeaks, grabbing my arm and making me sit down next to her. She hugs me close to her and cries onto my shoulder. I put my arms around her, trying to comfort her.

"Calm down, baby. Tell me what's wrong." I decide not to tell her that I saw her argument with Josh.

"I just- can't- I'm so sorry…" She continues to sob into my arm. After a few minutes she calms down enough to form complete sentences. "I was fighting with Josh… the things he said made me so… so mad. I hit him, and then I ran back here."

"I know. I found him outside. He wasn't hurt to bad. He said you kicked him, and I really didn't care. I was just glad you weren't wearing heels today, or you might've hurt him a lot more."

"Yeah… And I'm sorry I was being so stupid today. I was just… I was thinking. About us. You're going to have to go through a lot of shit if you're with me… and I don't know why you would want to. I mean, am I really worth all that?"

"Angel! Don't even think you aren't worth it. I would put up with a thousand people like Josh every day, if I could be with you forever. You know that."

"I know. But another thing… I was thinking about… well, I still want to wear skirts. I don't know why I was getting all mad about that. Probably just my own stupidity. Bleh, I look horrible today. And I need a haircut soon, too."

"Honey, you look fine. I swear. You're beautiful, no matter what you wear or how you cut your hair."

"Aw, Tom you're so sweet." I kiss her softly, and we stay under the bleachers for the rest of lunch.

* * *

Sorry this chapter came a bit late… I'm temporarily cut off from the internet so I have to sit in cafés with free internet access to post things & check email and stuff. So I'll be updating regularly again by next week. Reviews are love, and this chapter you get a hug from Angel when you review! ;D 


	22. Saturday Morning

Okay… Here we go with… erm… what chapter is this? I really can't remember… 22? Oh well. So please enjoy as I try to kill my writers block with a sledgehammer. This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful Charlie- for posting the 200th review. . Love ya, sweetie!

Disclaimer: I don't own the RENT characters, no matter how adorable they are.

* * *

--Saturday Morning-- 

-Angel's POV-

I'm a morning person. I always have been, probably because it's the easiest way to cope with having to go to school early in the morning every weekday for most of the year. But for whatever reason, I like being up with the sun.

Collins does not share this opinion. He likes to sleep in and be a lazy bum. I am going to change that, somehow- even if it takes extreme measures. Today might be one of those days. It's the first Saturday in December, and I want him to be awake for Saturday-morning cartoons. Be awake, dammit!

So I sneak into his room at six, with a pillow and a cup of coffee for my ammunition. I throw the pillow at him and set the coffee on the bedside table.

"Wake up sleepy-head! It's time for you to say good morning to your wonderful lover who brought you coffee. Collins wake up now!" I poke him in the side repeatedly until he mumbles something.

"GmorningAngel." He yawns and sits up, blinking. "What time is it?"

"It's 6 AM! Aren't you happy to be up nice and early?"

"No." He flops back onto the pillow and rolls over. "Let me sleep. It's Saturday- the day for sleeping in!"

"Oh no you don't!" I grab his arm and attempt to pull him out of bed. I only succeed in falling over and hitting my head on the wall. I sniffle quietly and start crying- that really hurt! "_Tom_…" I say softly. "I hit my head… it hurts." He sits up again to see me on the floor with tears in my eyes.

"Aw, poor Angel- here let me see." He sits down on the floor next to me and checks to make sure I'm okay. "You're fine- just a bump on the head. Okay, if it'll really make you happy I'll get up now. But don't expect me to be overly-cheerful."

"Yay!"

We run down the stairs and have cereal and milk for breakfast. Collins' parents get up around 9. We're just hanging out, and I read the newspaper comics with Collins (we like the same comics!).

"So what do you want to do today?" he asks. "Wanna go to the thrift shop and out for lunch somewhere?"

"Sure! That sounds like fun. Let me go get my shoes." I decide to just go in jeans today, and I run upstairs to grab my tennis shoes. As I'm walking back down the stairs the doorbell rings. Hmmm that's odd… I wonder who it is…

"Angel- don't go out there just yet." Collins stops me before I get back into the living room. "It's your dad." My dad? As in the person who lives with my mom and currently hates me? Shit! Why would he be coming here? Maybe he isn't mad at me any more?

"Do you know what he wants?" I whisper.

"No. Not yet. But-" I walk past him into the other room to find my father glaring at Collins' mom (she answered the door, I guess).

"Angelo! Your mother and I have decided that we want you to come home." What?

"But… I thought you hated me, and didn't want me living in _your_ house."

"I'm sorry about that. I really am. I was just… can you forgive me?"

"Um… maybe… I guess." I just look down at my shoes. When it comes to dealing with him, I usually have no confidence. Except in extraordinary circumstances (like when we were fighting).

"Angel, sweetie… Maybe you should just stay with us for a while longer." Collins' mom can tell I'm not exactly comfortable with the situation.

"_Angelo_ is fine, I'm sure. And he needs to come home _now._ His mother misses him so much; it's all I ever hear about. So I'm sorry that we fought, but you need to come home."

"Dad… I'll pack my stuff and come home tomorrow, okay?" Collins and his mother look slightly shocked. Yeah. I know. I'm leaving the place where I was truly happy to go back to fighting with my dad every day. But I do miss my mom and Miguel.

"Okay then. We'll see you tomorrow." My dad leaves, and I sit down on the couch and stare at the floor some more. Collins sits next to me; his mom leaves the room and us in silence.

"Are you sure you want to go back?" His voice is filled with nothing but concern and worry. "I mean… it might not be a good idea…"

"It's fine. I can take care of myself- don't worry!" I smile at him, hoping that I sound convincing. "Are we still going to lunch?"

"Yeah. Let's go!"

After lunch we wander around town for a few hours. I feel a little awkward when we get home and I have to pack my stuff. I get to enjoy one last family dinner and evening spent with the wonderful people who care so much about me…

"Collins? Are you still awake?" We're snuggling on the couch, just enjoying the fact that we're together.

"It's not that late, silly. Do you want to go to bed now? It's only midnight."

"Yeah… I was going to try to fall asleep here on the couch with you… but I couldn't sleep."

"Are you scared?"

"Of what?"

"I don't know. Anything. Like… your dad maybe?"

"Probably. My subconscious is more afraid than I am. But for whatever reason… I can't sleep here. Can we go in your room?"

"Sure." We go upstairs to his room, getting back into our comfortable positions. I sigh, and he puts his arms around me. It's really nice… I love him so much, and he loves me. That's a really good feeling.

-Collins' POV-

I love Angel, but sometimes I don't understand her. Why would she go back to her abusive, closed-minded dad when she could stay with us? Why? I certainly wouldn't go back, if I could stay with people who love and accept me. She doesn't make sense sometimes. Like when she suddenly decides to be in a bad mood- and she can never explain exactly why.

But despite how odd she can be… I think it's all the more endearing. She's unpredictable and fun all the time, and never says what you would expect her to. I'm so in love, it's just insane- I've lost all memory of what "normal" feels like. And I like that.

Good night Angel.

* * *

Squee smarmy because I ran out of stuff to happen. And (sexy/funny/Josh-related) ideas for the _next_ chapter bombarded me and wouldn't let me write more for this chapter. So… yeah. Reviews are love! 


	23. May I Join You?

This chapter attacked me while I was writing the last chapter. I can't explain some of the weird (sexy/funny/Josh-related) stuff that goes on in it… maybe they're all stoned. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own the RENT characters. I do, however, own Josh.

* * *

--May I Join You?-- 

-Collins' POV-

Angel has decided that today, everything and everyone is sexy. Don't ask me why- I have no clue. She moved back in with her family a few days ago, and until today she was a little upset. But suddenly everything is wonderful again.

"Collins! You are _so_ sexy!" She giggles and grabs my arm. We're having lunch outside for a change, and Mark falls over onto the ground when Angel decides that he's her next target.

"Eek! Angel!"

"Marky, I can't help it that you're so sexy!" She pokes him in the ribs and he rolls around laughing. Maureen goes into spasms of laughter too. Roger and April have yet to be attacked. "Roggy…" Angel says slyly. "Roggy… You're sexy too. April- get him!" Together they tackle Roger and eventually have him pinned to the ground and gasping for air as they tickle him.

"Ow! Get- off- me- hey!" Roger articulates. I hear footsteps behind me, and so does Angel. She turns around, grinning joyfully.

"Why hello! Aren't you sexy today-" She stops and kind of laughs and gasps at the same time. "Hi Josh." I turn around to see Josh's usually-pale face turning bright red.

"Um… hi Angel. I'm glad you think I'm sexy."

"She probably doesn't. She's calling everything sexy today. I don't know why."

"Collins! Everything _is_ sexy! _Everything and everyone!_" She starts laughing insanely and I worry momentarily about our safety. But then my attention moves back to the unwelcome guest standing near us.

"So… Josh. What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you…" He motions to me and Angel. "And her." Might as well humor him, eh? We both stand up and walk with him until we are out of earshot of the others.

"Okay. What is it, Mr. Sexy?" Angel asks with a sarcastic tone now.

"I needed to talk to you two. Um… first- I'm sorry. So incredibly sorry. Angel- you were right. I had no right to bother you two. Because… I am just like you. That's the other thing. I think… Well… I am gay. And I apologize. See, I was doing a lot of thinking about everything… and, well- can I hang out with you guys?" Angel looks to me for an answer, and I honestly don't know what to say.

"Um… let's ask everyone else." We go back to Mark, Maureen, Roger and April. "Hey, would it be alright with you guys if Josh was hanging out with us?"

"That bastard? Only if he tells us all why he's suddenly decided we're worth being around." Roger is the first to reply. April and Mark quickly agree with him, and Maureen does her best to ignore us all as she eats her pasta-salad.

"I want to hang out with you guys because… no one else will take me back anymore. Because I'm like them." He motions towards me and Angel again.

"Yeah. He's sexy- like us." Angel giggles and ruffles Josh's hair, making him blush again. "No, he means he likes guys. So he's either a gay boy or a straight girl. I'm not sure which. He _is_ awfully effeminate." Josh moves away from us slightly.

"You know… I don't really have to be here right now. I can just-"

"Josh… It's okay. I'm sorry. We'll be nice now." I put an arm around his shoulder. "We'll just let this be… a clean slate. You can hang with us. Just don't try to win me back again, okay?"

"Yeah sorry…" he mumbles.

"Close on Josh- the once-popular boy who was in the closet and dating our friend Collins. Now he's dropped from his cloud to the ground to socialize with the commoners…" Mark narrates as he films Josh looking awkward. "How does it feel?"

"Um… Like I've gone from being admired by everyone to being bashed by losers?"

"Ouch. Want some ice for that burn, Mark?" April says, laughing slightly. "You know, we're only losers if you think of us that way."

"Sorry again. I have to work on that 'think before you speak' thing."

By the end of school word has spread about Josh's new group. I can almost feel the hatred of the other students as I walk with Josh to his locker. Luckily no one tries to stop us, and he's able to get his stuff and get to his car without any incidents.

"Collins, thank you so much. I know I was a total jerk to you. Why are you so nice all the time?"

"Um… because I can realize that sometimes people are idiots? Even myself, I admit."

"Well thank you."

"You're welcome Josh. Now don't get your ass kicked when I'm not around, okay?"

I leave Josh and start walking home. Angel had something family-related… family dinner or something… so she couldn't wait for me while I helped Josh avoid trouble. So I walk home alone. I guess Angel moving back in with her parents is depressing for both of us…

-Angel's POV-

I can't believe I moved back in with my parents. Why? I was _so happy_ with Collins and his parents- and I gave that up to go back to being either abused or ignored by my dad. I'm such a freaking genius.

"Angelo, time for dinner!" my mother calls up the stairs. Joy. I wasn't allowed to do anything after school today because my dad wanted me to come straight home and finish my homework before dinner. It's "Family Night" so I have to be around for the rest of the evening.

"Okay. Coming."

I trudge down the stairs and into the kitchen, and I sit down at the table. No longer in drag (I changed when I got home), I still have the remnants of my makeup on. Guh. I hope my dad won't make a big deal out of this _again_.

"How was school today, Angelo?" my mom asks.

"Really interesting. Collins' ex who was in denial a few days ago came out today, and decided that he wanted to be our friend. I guess it's kind of weird, since he was being a total jerk earlier and harassing us all the time. But forgive and forget, or whatever." I get an interesting look from my dad, but I guess I can dismiss that as just normal disapproval.

"That's neat Angelo. I'm glad you made a new friend, and he isn't being mean to you anymore." Miguel says, grinning at me.

After a few minutes my dad actually says something. He looks at me for a moment.

"We've already had this conversation. Go wash your face."

I stand up calmly and go upstairs and into the bathroom. I close the door behind me, and almost immediately I just sit down and start crying. I try to stifle my sobs, but I let myself go in a way. It's better to let these emotions run their course than to keep them bottled up. So I stay motionless on the floor until I feel stable enough to get up and clean up my face so they won't know I was crying. Over the past few days I've gotten really good at that. I go back downstairs to finish dinner in tense silence.

After dinner and some more "family time," I temporarily steal the phone and hide in my room. I dial a number I know very well.

"Hello, Collins residence."

"Hi, Mrs. Collins. It's Angel. Can I talk to Tom?"

"Of course, sweetie. One sec- I'll go get him."

"Angel?" He says, sounding worried.

"Hi honey. I miss you."

"I miss you too. Are you okay?" I realize that my voice was shaking a little bit.

"I'm fine. Just stressed. Did you and Mr. Sexy get away from school without being attacked?"

"Yeah. Josh is fine, and I think everyone's given up on bothering me. Well, mostly. Aren't you excited about our 'Winter Break,' as they're now calling it?"

"Of course! Two weeks off to spend with you, hopefully. My family never goes out of town for holidays. God, I miss seeing you all the time." I really do miss him. But my dad wouldn't let me leave again, especially since he knows exactly where I would go if I left.

"I miss you waking me up in the morning. I mean it! You know I'm not a morning person… but I've started getting up earlier. We can meet at school earlier in the morning, if you want…"

"Sure!" I squeak happily. "That would be wonderful."

After a few more minutes of talking and saying a sweet "I love you," we hang up the phones. I sigh- and I can almost _feel_ him sighing too. Weird. Suddenly there's a knock on my door.

"Angelo, do you have the phone?"

"Yeah dad. I have the phone. I was talking to Collins." I hear muttering and sense an argument about to start. "I'll give you money to pay the phone bill, if it bothers you that much."

"Just give me the phone."

I stand up and open the door, shoving the phone into his hands. He frowns at me before turning and going down the stairs again. I close the door and collapse against it, starting to cry again.

"Angel?" I hear a quiet voice outside the door. I move away from the door and Miguel pushes it open and gives me a hug. "I know that's what everyone else calls you. Can I call you Angel? I think it's pretty."

"Of course you can, Miguel." He smiles sheepishly and flops down onto my bed.

"I'm sorry dad is being mean to you. You already have bullies at school. You don't need another at home. I wish I could do something to help."

"Miguel, you have no idea how much you've already done. Just the fact that you support me is enough. Don't worry about him."

Mom calls Miguel and tells him to go to bed. This is accompanied with the usual ten-year-old's whining and complaining, until I offer to tuck him in and tell him a story. We end up reading one of his favorites- a kid's book called "Matthew's Dragon." It was one of my favorites when I was younger, too. By the time I finish, Miguel is sound asleep.

* * *

RAWR. I'm having writers block until I start writing. Then I latch onto an idea and go with it for as long as I can and still feel comfortable. So I find an idea (usually when I'm in the middle of a previous idea) and then I write as much as I can about it. And when it's done I go on to the next idea that I thought of during _that_ idea… etc. And "Matthew's Dragon" is a real book, one of my favorites. :D You know what? I LOVE YOU ALL! As always, reviews are love.  



	24. I'm Home

Squee a new chapter I just thought of. Makes me kinda sad though… Okay. Very sad. Oh, and I was reading "Without You" earlier today and started crying when he was talking about his mom's memorial service. I was really crying… it was sad. Ah, I was thinking of you my loyal reviewers. I was actually in the middle of reading a story, and I said- I think I'll post the next chapter. :D And so here it is!

Disclaimer: As always- I don't own RENT.

* * *

--I'm Home--

-Collins' POV-

It's been two weeks since Angel moved back in with her parents. It's now Monday, the first Monday of our vacation. Angel hasn't talked to me since Friday after school, and I'm a little worried. Okay, really worried. I tried calling, but her mom answered and said "Angelo can't come to the phone right now, but I'll let him know you called."

So I'm sitting on the couch, staring at the telephone like a cheesy movie character. Please call… Phone, I dare you to start ringing. I double-dare you! Ring now! And… ring. Ring. Ring, dammit! I hate phones. They aren't good for anything except messing with.

(sound effect: ring ring)

"Hello?" I ask eagerly, hoping for Angel's voice to be on the other end.

"Collins?" Maureen's voice asks. Dammit!

"Hi Maureen. What's up?"

"Have you heard from Angel yet?"

"No. I was staring at the phone, willing it to ring when you called. I guess it worked. Just not exactly the person I wanted to call."

"Why don't you just go over to her house? Don't you live near her?"

"Oh yeah… but what if she isn't there?"

"Then you wasted ten minutes. I don't know! If you want to talk to her that much, just go over there!"

Okay. Seems logical. I want to see Angel, so I go to her house. Why the hell don't _I_ ever think of these things? I put my shoes on and shout to my mom that I'm going out for a while. She never really asks where I'm going… Oh well. No time to worry about that right now- I need to make sure Angel is okay. I walk down the street quickly, desperately hoping that I can get to her house without running into anyone or being delayed by anything. Luckily I get there quickly, and I run up to the front door and ring the doorbell. Angel's mom answers the door.

"Hello? Oh, _Tom!_ Angelo was going to call you today. He said you might be worried or something… Please come in. I'll get Angelo down here."

I walk into the house and sit down on the couch. Miguel walks into the room and when he sees me sitting there he immediately shouts in joy and jumps on me.

"Collins! Angel was really sad that he couldn't call you. Dad took the phone away when they were fighting a few days ago."

"They were fighting?"

"Yeah… it got pretty bad. But mom and dad and Angel all told me not to tell anyone, so you better not tattle on me."

"Don't worry… I won't." He gets up and scurries out of the room to do who knows what, and I'm left to my thoughts. Whatever thoughts I'm having are pushed out of my head when Angel comes into the room.

"Hey Collins." She says quietly, sitting down next to me. She looks kind of pale, but several bruises stand out on her face, neck and arms. "I know. I look like shit. Don't worry, though. I'm fine."

"Angel… You don't look or sound fine. What happened?" She sighs and looks down at the floor.

"Can we go somewhere else to talk? Like your house?"

"Sure. Of course." She stands up and goes upstairs, reappearing a moment later with a jacket and the scarf Mark gave her.

"Okay let's go."

-Angel's POV-

God exists and Thomas Collins is proof. He's changed my life so much, and now he's going to save me from my stupid mistakes. Thank you, God. Thank you.

We finally get to his house, and I sort of collapse on the couch. I have to move so Collins can sit down, though. But I put my head in his lap after he sits on one end of the couch. Somehow that just does it and I start crying, yet again. I've been doing that a lot lately. He does his best to calm me down, running his fingers through my hair and whispering sweet words to me. I'm able to stop crying after a few minutes.

"Sorry… I got your pants wet."

"It's okay, Ang. You needed to do that. It's okay… Now, tell me what happened." I take a deep breath before beginning.

-flashback- ((AN: I know, flashbacks are stupid. But I needed one))

I sit on the couch with a book after dinner Friday night. I decided not to change my clothes after school, just to piss my dad off. And he seemed mad. But so far no bombs or explosions. Just icy silence and stares. But then he comes into the room and the mood changes.

"Angelo. Go upstairs right now. You are grounded for the rest of the Christmas break. Don't even think about sneaking out, either."

"Dad, stop it. I'll do whatever I want, and you can't stop me." I stand up and look him in the eyes as I calmly say this. "So just leave me alone, and we'll be fine."

The next few moments are a blur, but I feel myself being slapped and then punched repeatedly. I try to run away… but there are hands stronger than mine grabbing my arms and throwing me onto the ground. A swift kick to the stomach and it's over- I lose consciousness.

When I wake up, I'm in bed and my mom is putting an icepack on my side. It's cold and I make a small noise to let her know I'm awake…

-end flashback-

"Your dad hit you?"

"Yeah." We sit in silence for a few minutes.

"You can't go back. I won't let you."

"I know. I don't want to go back. I want to stay with you."

We sit in silence yet again, until a door opens and closes somewhere in the house. His mom comes into the room soon afterwards.

"Angel! I was wondering when you would come and visit again. How are you?" I sit up and try to smile as I wipe my eyes.

"Not that good, actually. I… need to stay here again. I should never have gone back…"

"Oh, sweetie, what happened?" She rushes across the room to inspect the bruises on my arms. "Did someone hurt you?"

"Yeah…"

"Her dad." Collins speaks up. He puts his arm around me and squeezes my shoulder gently. "And I wouldn't let her go back again, even if she wanted to."

"Poor baby… well you can stay here as long as you want. Would you two like something to eat? How about popcorn, and you can watch a movie."

I'm really glad to be home.

-Collins' POV-

I can't believe Angel's dad would do that. I just can't _believe_ it. It's horrible! She is _never_ going back to that house, unless I'm with her. She deserves so much better than that. And why would her mom not stand up for her?

Nothing makes sense, except us lying together on the couch once again. We can be simple and true in these moments. We can be ourselves and not worry about judgment or fear or hatred.

Sadly, all perfect moments must end.

(sound effect: doorbell rings)

"Tom, let me answer the door." My mom walks into the room to the front door. "Hello?" Surprise, surprise- Angel's dad.

"Is Angelo here? He ran off when he's supposed to be _grounded_. I figured he would come here."

"Yes, Angel is here. And we heard about what you did, and I think that Angel should stay here."

"He is my son, and I will raise him however I want. He still belongs with his family. And I will _not_ let him continue to live here."

"I think you'd be lucky if we don't report what you did to the police. You know, abuse is a crime."

"I _will_ get him back. You can't stop me." He pushes my mom aside and steps into the room. Angel clings to my arm and tries to look somewhat confident. "Angelo- get up. You're coming home."

"I… I _am_ home. And I'm not leaving." She says quietly. For a moment it looks like her dad is going to grab her and possibly drag her out of the house, but he reconsiders it and instead leaves quickly. My mom shuts the door behind him and turns towards us.

"Angel, that was very brave of you to stand up to him. And don't worry- you can stay here as long as you want."

We spend the rest of the day together, and when my dad gets home he agrees that Angel can stay with us again. And despite the slight sadness of the previous events, we dance around the living room to oldies music on the radio. Angel ends up back in the guest room, now officially her room.

"Psst! Ang! Wake up!" I whisper urgently, shaking her shoulder gently. "Angel, darling, I need you to wake up now." She makes a small noise and rolls over.

"Hi Collins. Why are you waking _me_ up? Is it morning?"

"Not really… it's about 2 AM. We're sneaking out of the house to get some of your stuff."

"Thomas Collins that is possibly the dumbest idea you have _ever_ had. _Ever_."

And even if we both realize how stupid it is… we do it anyway. Within fifteen minutes we're walking down the street in the moonlight, singing more of those stupid oldies songs. But as we near our final destination, the singing stops and a feeling of anticipation and slight dread settles around us. We sneak across the yard to the front door, and Angel grabs the spare key hidden under a rock near the door.

"Ready?" she whispers.

"Oh, just hurry up. We aren't ready and never will be." We unlock the door and try to be silent as we go up the stairs and into Angel's room. Everything goes perfectly and soon we have a majority of her stuff packed into a duffel bag- the same one she used last time.

"This is going too well…" She says as we go back down the stairs. "I can't believe it went that well…"

We hear the sound of a door opening upstairs and the hall light turns on.

"Shit!" I say in a hushed voice. We both run for the front door, not caring how loud our footsteps are. Suddenly there are more footsteps on the stairs and Angel's dad appears a moment later. "Come on, let's get out of here!" I say, not bothering to be quiet anymore.

"What the hell- Get out! Right now!" Angel's dad walks across the room, and Angel herself seems unable to move. She looks completely terrified as he raises his hand and smacks her, leaving a red mark on her still-pale skin. She stumbles backwards and I catch her and help her stay upright. Her father looks at me angrily, and before he can do anything else to her, I step in front of Angel.

"Don't you touch her ever again. We're leaving. Angel- go outside. I'm right behind you." She dashes out the front door and I slowly back up until I'm standing outside. I close the door, and we both run as fast as we can- like our lives depend on it. We don't stop running until we get back to my house.

"Holy shit! Collins that was possibly the scariest thing ever." She leans against the side of the house, panting slightly. "And you were amazing."

"Why thank you! You know, you should try a little harder to defend yourself."

"I know… It's just that I get so scared sometimes, and my brain stops functioning."

We go inside and climb the stairs, going into Angel's room and shutting the door. She starts unpacking stuff from the bag while I sit down on the bed. When she's done she flops down next to me.

"Well, now what? Are we just going to go to sleep? Can I stay in here?" I ask, and Angel just groans and rolls over.

"Sure Collins. You can stay- as long as you promise to shut up and go to sleep."

* * *

I have writers block. I am angry at how sucky some of my ideas are. RAWR. So anyway… Your reviews give me the will to keep writing! 


	25. Gifts and Fluff

Arg I hate writers block. It killed my brain and I had to steal ideas from Charlie- but you _are_ a wonderful idea-giving person! So this is going to be random pointless fluff. Yay! Um… maybe the plot will be hidden in here somewhere, but I kinda doubt it. So... Whee! Here goes nothing!

Disclaimer: I own not the RENT characters, nor the bad grammar that attacks my brain so evilly.

* * *

--Gifts and Fluff-- 

-Angel's POV-

It's almost Christmas! I'm so excited! It's the season of giving and goodwill, and all that jazz. I even managed to get a new outfit for Christmas, too! Is everyone excited yet? Well I love just spending time with everyone and being happy. It can be stressful, but I guess I'm just good at handling stress.

Well today Collins and I are going to the mall. We're meeting Mark and Josh there. We invited everyone else, but they were all busy so it's just us four today! I can barely sit still through breakfast. I'm also happy to finally be somewhere I can call home- somewhere I can be myself and feel loved and accepted. But enough sappy ranting about home and love and peace on earth.

"Whee! The mall!" I squeak as we get out of the car. "I can't wait to see Marky and Joshy again." Collins grins at me and grabs my hand as we walk inside.

"Collins! Angel!" We hear Mark yelling. He waves at us, jumping up and down. Josh stands next to him, looking confused, awkward, embarrassed, and annoyed all at once.

"Hey Mark. Josh. How are you guys doing?" Collins asks.

"Good I guess." Josh answers.

"Wonderful!" Mark says, jumping again. "Aren't vacations wonderful?"

"Indeed they are, Marky!" I say, imitating his jumping movements. "Is everyone ready for some holiday shopping?"

"Yeah!" They say together, laughing. We start wandering around the mall, walking into any stores that look interesting. Eventually I suggest that we split up for a bit.

"Okay, Collins you go with Mark. I'll take Joshy."

"But why are we doing this?" Mark asks, confused.

"Because… I want to? Just go for a while and we'll meet in the food court in… an hour?"

"Okay." We go off in our separate groups, and I laugh at Mark being clueless. Josh grins and blushes a little.

"So… Christmas shopping. It's fun…" He says, watching his shoes as we walk. "Are you getting something for Collins?"

"Yeah, that's why we ditched him and Mark! And that's why Mark is clueless."

"But he's cute when he's clueless…" Josh mumbles. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"What was that? Does Joshy have a crush on Marky?" He blushes and glares at me. "Okay! I won't say anything if you don't want me to."

"Thanks Angel. I appreciate it." We keep walking and soon I see a bookstore. I grab Josh and drag him inside, and we look at books for the better part of an hour. I end up leaving with a copy of some book on modern philosophy. Josh laughs at my choice, so I gently smack him in the head.

"Hey! No laughing. It's for Collins. I thought he would like it…"

"Yeah you're right. He always reads Plato and crap like that for fun."

"Well we should get to the food court now."

-Collins' POV-

"Okay. Well, Mark, we have an hour away from those two. How are you lately?"

"I'm okay…" He says, glancing at me and then down at the floor. "Well, mostly okay."

"What's wrong? Come on, you can tell me."

"I kinda… like someone."

"Ooh, who is it?"

"Do I have to tell you?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Only if you want to. I won't make you say anything you don't want to."

"What if I want to?" He looks at me confidently. "I like Josh. I think he's cute, even if he was a total bitch before. He's nicer now."

"That's cool, Mark. I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into." We laugh and start walking. I hate to admit it, but I'm really not sure what I'm going to do about a gift for Angel. I think she would appreciate something interesting, possibly glittery, definitely special. We keep wandering around the mall, until Mark spots something.

"Hey, look at that! It's so… sparkly…" He points at a little box covered in blue and green glitter. "I wonder…" He reaches out and opens it, and we hear a light melody- I recognize it as "My Favorite Things."

"Wow." I pick it up and close it, stopping the music. I look at all the different patterns the glitter makes on it, sparkling when the light hits it just right. "I think this is perfect."

"Yeah. She'll love it."

When we get to the food court, Angel and Josh are already sitting at a table. Angel has a bag with her, but she moves it out of my sight.

"No peeking!" She giggles. "So are we getting lunch or what?"

"Sure. What do we want? Pizza?"

"Yeah. Pizza sounds good." Josh says, smiling. He seems awfully cheerful today.

"Okay." We all walk over to the only pizza place in the mall and get our lunch. Angel gets pepperoni, Mark gets plain cheese and so do I. Josh has every topping imaginable on his pizza. We eat and talk and laugh, but I notice Josh isn't as happy as he was earlier. After a few minutes he falls into silence, staring into space. Well, sort of space. Space in the general direction of Mark.

"Josh? Are you okay?"

"Huh what?" He looks up and grins at me. "Yeah I'm fine." Angel leans over and pokes him. She whispers to me to distract Mark for a minute or two, so I start asking him about the new movies that are playing. He goes off on some tangent about the special effects in a new horror movie, and I'm able to hear a little of Angel and Josh's conversation.

"Are you going to tell him or just keep staring at him?" She asks quietly.

"I don't know. What if he doesn't like me? What if-"

"He's bi, so don't worry about him not liking guys. He might like you too! No way to know but to ask him."

"Thanks Angel. You're really good at helping people."

"Josh, it's nothing. Just talk to him soon okay? The staring thing is getting a little obvious."

I almost laugh, but then I notice a lack of sound. Mark is staring at me and Angel suddenly starts giggling. Josh shrugs.

"I asked if you understood my explanation of the CGI effects. I guess you weren't listening…" He sighs and goes back to his pizza. "Not like anyone listens to me anyway."

"I'm sorry Marky. I think Josh wants to talk to you though." I grab Josh's arm and get him out of his seat. "Yeah, Josh you had something important to tell him right?" Josh blushes and moves away from me.

"Um… Mark… Could I talk to you for a sec… like, over there?" Mark nods and walks with Josh to a quieter corner of the huge room. Angel and I look at each other and laugh.

"So, do you know what Mark's going to say?"

"Probably the same thing Josh is." We return our attention to them, and see Mark looking shocked, Josh probably apologizing, and the two of them blushing a lot and smiling at each other. They walk back to our table and sit down in their respective spots, still smiling.

"Well, um, thanks for telling me that, Josh."

"Oh you're welcome. Um… I uh…" He shrugs. "I should probably be going home soon. I'll call you, Mark." He stands up and leaves, and we sit in a semi-awkward silence.

"So… I should go too." Mark says quickly. "I'll see you guys soon. Bye Collins. Bye Angel." We say goodbye and are left in silence again.

"Well they kind of abandoned us. Want to do something else or just go home?" She asks, gathering up paper plates from our lunch. We take the plates to the trash can, and I shrug.

"I don't know. Do you want to see a movie or something? That thing Mark was talking about sounded like fun."

"Sure."

* * *

You know what? I decided to leave you with a cliffhanger-ish ending. :P Maybe the next chapter will be during/after the movie. But I couldn't write any more without fear of angering the writing-demons that attacked me before. So I just finished this like 2 minutes before posting it… Reviews, as always, are love. And… that's it. 


	26. Don't Go Alone

Meh. Still coping with writers block. Hopefully it'll go away on its own and I won't have to use the screwdriver again… Anyway, my mood right now is apathetic… yet slightly angry at having writers block. So… meh. 

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT.

* * *

--Don't Go Alone--

-Angel's POV-

"My parents never let me see scary movies." I whisper as we take our seats in the dark theater. "They're afraid it'll warp my mind."

"Well I've seen plenty of scary movies. I'm immune to them now. I laugh at those movies with the hockey-mask guy. What's his name? Jason. Yeah. Those are funny." I give him an odd look, but he doesn't notice. Laughing at horror movies? That's just a _little_ weird.

The movie begins, and for a while it isn't that bad. A few moments where the music suddenly gets loud, but not that bad. But as soon as something jumps out from behind a door I get scared and squeak loudly, burying my face in Collins' shoulder.

"EEK!" I squeak again when the killer reappears and kills a college student.

"You okay Ang?" Collins asks as I shiver and cling to his arm.

"N-no…"

"Maybe that's why your parents don't let you see scary movies. Do you want to leave now?"

"No! If I don't see the end it'll be worse 'cause I won't know if they catch the bad guy…"

"Well I happen to know that they always catch the bad guy. Or he dies. So if you're that scared, maybe we can just go home." We stand up and try to leave the theater as discreetly as possible, and I do hear someone saying that people shouldn't come to scary movies if they aren't going to watch them.

We get out of the building and stand in the bright sunshine for a few minutes while I calm down. Collins looks around and suddenly starts laughing hysterically.

"Collins, baby- what's so funny?" He can't stop laughing, but he points towards the nearest wall of the building. There's a row of benches, and sitting on the bench farthest away from us are…

"Mark and Josh?" I say, stifling a giggle. They're kissing- no not really just 'kissing'. Making out is the better term. Collins and I recover from our laughing fit and we decide to go interrupt them. "Marky! Joshy! Hey guys I thought you said you were leaving."

"Um… we… were? But then we… started… talking." Mark mumbles. Josh blushes and grabs Mark's hands, holding them tight in his own.

"Marky… It's okay. We decided to ditch you guys to talk and figure some stuff out. I hope you weren't offended…"

"Not at all. Continue, please. We'll just leave you alone now." Mark blushes and stares down at his feet and Josh reaches up a hand to touch his cheek gently.

"Marky…" He says, smiling sweetly.

We just decide to get the hell out of there before it gets too cute and fluffy. It would be like hanging around with… well, us.

-Collins' POV-

In the late evening we sit on the couch together, once again just to enjoy each other's presence. The radio is on in the kitchen, where my parents are talking quietly. Jazz music. Is that all my parents listen to? Oh well.

"Tom? Honey?" Angel squirms away from me a little bit. "It's dark outside."

"Yeah, but the lights are on inside. And you won't have to go out unless you want to."

"Thomas, take out the trash!" my mom shouts from the kitchen. Drat.

"No! You can't go alone! The bad guys will get you…" She looks worried. "I'll go with you."

"I thought you were scared?" I counter. She doesn't have to help, I mean- she probably doesn't want to. She's just freaked out because of the scary movie.

"Nuh-uh. I'm helping and there is nothing you can do about it." She gets up off of the couch and smoothes out her skirt. "Let's take that garbage out!"

We go about it like a secret mission. Step one: acquire trash bag from kitchen. Step two: turn on the outside lights. Step three: run like mad towards the trash can, dump the bag, and scream like idiots on the way back. The plan is flawless, and goes off without a hitch. When we run back into the kitchen, panting and giggling, my parents give us a look like you give an insane person.

"Are you two okay?" My dad asks, watching Angel lean on my shoulder as she tries to stop laughing. "We could hear you yelling."

"Yeah. We're fine. Just a little freaked out from the movie we saw earlier." Angel answers, finally able to stand up on her own. My dad chuckles.

"Well I'm sure Tom will protect you from anything scary. And you two should go to bed soon- it's getting late."

We run up the stairs, turning on lights as we go. Angel jumps onto my bed and looks around the room.

"Is it safe in here?"

"I think so, Ang. Don't worry- nothing will get you while I'm here." I turn off the light and climb onto the bed next to her, putting my arms around her. She shivers and snuggles up against me.

"Are you sure? It's really dark… except for the light from the hallway." She mumbles and glances at me worriedly. I quickly press my lips to hers, temporarily silencing her worries.

"There. Is that better?"

"I think I'm still scared…" She says quietly, kissing me again. "Don't you want to put on pajamas or something?"

"Sure. And you?"

"Yeah. I'll be back in a minute-" I put a hand on her arm to stop her from leaving.

"Why don't you just borrow some of my pajamas?" I'm mentally crossing my fingers.

"Okay sure." I stumble across the room to the light switch and then over to the dresser. I pull out sweatpants for myself, and flannel pants and a baggy t-shirt for Angel. She grins and gets up off of the bed to change. She laughs when I offer to leave the room (joking, of course). "Collins, you're such a dork. Like you've never seen me semi-naked before."

"Um, yeah…" I can tell I'm blushing. We end up back on the bed a few minutes later, and I love how much softer she feels when she's not all dressed up. Maybe it's just the fact that she never wears big t-shirts, but whatever it is I like it. "Ang?"

"Yeah hon?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." She says, placing a kiss gently on my nose.

* * *

WHEE I am happy because my writers block disintegrated! SMILEY HAPPY I AM! Joy. Review or die! Lol just kidding. Fluff galore! 


	27. Christmas

Okay, so SHOOT ME. But I was listening to Tick, Tick… Boom! And then I was thinking, OH MY GOD It's like Collins is singing to Angel in this one song! So I had to use it. So then I had to change the plot-ish-ness to fit the song in. And I like it, so feh to you if you don't. -is cool- Bonus points to anyone who can guess which song it is before they get to that part- tell me if you did in your review (and be _honest_)!

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT or Tick, Tick... Boom! Haha I own NOTHING.

* * *

--Christmas--

-Angel's POV-

Merry Christmas, loves! Good morning, good morning, hello to you! It's 5 AM and I'm feeling a little hyper. I can't sleep, so might as well bug Collins for a while. I sneak down the hall into his room. He's sleeping so soundly, I almost don't want to wake him. Almost.

"Tom… wake up…" I whisper, shaking him gently. "Psst! Wake up it's Christmas!" He grumbles and opens his eyes slowly, gazing up at me.

"Ang what the hell are you doing? What time is it?"

"5:04 AM. I couldn't sleep. Scoot over and let me lie down." He moves away from the edge of the bed, letting me get under the blankets and snuggle next to him. "Happy now? I'll let you sleep more if you want."

"Nah." He yawns. "I'm awake now. And you're here. So I think I'll just stay awake." He yawns again, and I can't help but laugh.

"You're tired. So sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up." I kiss his forehead gently, and he closes his eyes. Within minutes his breathing is deep and even, and he's sound asleep again. He's so cute when he sleeps… he's peaceful and calm. "I'll still be here…" I whisper to no one in particular.

"You better be." He mumbles in his sleep. That's so adorable, words can't even describe it. I put my arms around him and slowly start to drift off to sleep.

When I wake up, the sun is shining brightly through the window. I groan and look over at the clock. Oh no- we slept in!

"Collins wake up!" I sit up and stretch as he wakes up. "We both fell asleep and now it's almost 10!"

"So?" He asks, completely unconcerned. "I'm kinda glad you got some extra sleep for once."

"But we need to have breakfast and open Christmas presents and say hello to your parents and then we have to help them with dinner later and-" he silences me with a kiss, just hard enough to make me stop talking. He pulls away and smiles at me. "That's cheating."

"No it's not. Let's go downstairs."

We both trudge down the stairs in our pajamas to find his parents sitting in the kitchen, enjoying cups of coffee. I shrug and sit down at the table. Collins sits next to me and smiles as he greets his parents.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Tom. Good morning, Angel. Would you two like anything? Coffee?" His mom asks. I nod, but Collins declines. "You two are up later than usual." She says as she goes to get another mug.

"Yeah. Angel actually slept in today! It was nice."

"I heard someone moving around at 5 this morning though." My dad grumbles. "Was that you, Angel?"

I blush a little and nod my head. "Yeah. I couldn't get back to sleep so I went in Tom's room for a while… Then I fell asleep."

After breakfast there's the traditional family gathering to open Christmas presents. Collins loves the book I got him, and he tells me so- with a not-so-appropriate kiss for in front of his parents. But they just laugh and smile at us. I carefully unwrap the box he hands to me… Oh my gosh, I _love_ this… it's a music box. Ah! I love that song! My favorite things.

"Aw, honey that's so sweet. But you know what one of my favorite things is?"

"What?"

"You." We stay in the living room for a while, having real family-time, and then we clean up wrapping paper and ribbons while Collins' mom and dad go into the kitchen. It's almost noon. I flop down onto the couch, and Collins sits on the armrest next to me.

"Do you… miss your family?" He asks quietly.

"Sometimes. I don't miss my dad though. But my mom and Miguel? Yeah… Don't worry, I'm not going back." I mean it. I'm not even considering it. We sit in silence for a few minutes, and I hold his hand. It's a comfortable silence… Suddenly the phone starts ringing. "What the fuck?" I say, not caring that his parents might hear me.

"Um… that would be a phone, Ang. It rings when someone is trying to contact you." He rolls his eyes and walks over to answer it. "Hello, Collins residence- this is Tom speaking…" His eyes go wide and he looks over at me. "Um… hold on I'll get her." He holds his hand over the phone and shouts into the kitchen. "Mom! Pick up the phone!"

"Who was it?" I ask as he walks back across the room. He sits down next to me and sighs. "What? Who was that?"

"Guess. I mean, who else would it be?" I groan. No, he would _not_ do that.

"My dad?"

"Yeah. He wants you to come home for Christmas dinner." I pause for a moment, thinking.

"Can I go?" I see the look of shock on his face. "I mean, we could all go. You and your parents too. Would that be okay?" He shrugs.

"I guess. I'll ask my mom."

Ten minutes later our plans are set- Collins and his parents and I are all going to have dinner with my family. I'm looking forward to seeing my mom again, and Miguel. I should change my clothes before we go- pajamas might not be the best choice. I leave Collins downstairs when he isn't paying attention and go to my room, shutting the door. I've already picked out my outfit, so there's nothing to worry about yet. I pull the baggy t-shirt off over my head (a shirt I borrowed from Collins because it was so comfortable) and get the dress I picked out of the closet. When I finish dressing I do a spin and turn back towards the door. The door… which is now open a few inches. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Collins." I say, trying not to laugh. He appears a second later, opening the door a bit more.

"Um… Hi?" He says, grinning at me and blushing. "I uh… didn't know where you went."

"Well you found me. Happy?" I twirl around again, laughing. "I still have to do my makeup. Out of the way, please." I walk past him to the bathroom, pulling my makeup kit out of a drawer. Most of it is still the things Maureen gave me… It seems like such a long time ago. Collins walks in and sits down on the floor. "Are you going to watch me?" I ask him.

"If you don't want me to… I'll go…"

"No, you can stay if you want. Just don't distract me too much… hmmm maybe just you _being here_ is distracting enough." I abandon the supplies on the counter and sit on the floor next to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I was thinking you'd be a little more nervous, though. I mean, won't it be weird for you being around your dad all afternoon?"

"I don't know. It's not like he can do anything while your parents are there." I lean against his shoulder and sigh. "Okay, I'm a little nervous. I'm just trying not to show it."

"It's okay." He leans down to kiss me. "Hey, you should finish getting ready. Me too, probably." We laugh and he stands and leaves the bathroom. I get up and go back to doing my makeup, thinking about what's going to happen later…

-Collins' POV-

The short drive to Angel's house is awkwardly silent. My parents aren't exactly excited, but they get how important it is to Angel that we go with her. The first few moments in the house are filled with joyous squeals and lots of hugs between Angel and Miguel and their mom.

"Angel, we missed you!" Miguel says. "Can you come visit more often?"

"We'll see." Angel answered, smiling at her little brother who was now hugging her waist happily. We all sat around the living room chatting, and Angel's father was nowhere to be seen. Angel looked just a little nervous, but comfortable enough to ask about him. "Where's dad? I thought he wanted me to come home."

"Well… We decided it might be best if he wasn't around except during dinner. To avoid any problems." Her mom said, shaking her head. "Ah, I wish our family could just be happy again."

After a few more minutes Angel and her mom go into the kitchen to finish dinner. She shouts to us in that we should sit down at the table. Miguel and I run into the kitchen to help, but Angel smacks me lightly and tells me not to worry. Oh well.

Dinner goes smoothly for a while, even with Angel's dad present. He seems to be trying hard, and that redeems him slightly in my mind. He seems okay with my parents too, but I'm not going to be really happy until we get out of here.

"I'm so glad to be here. I really missed you guys." Angel says, smiling.

"Why did you leave if you wanted to fucking stay?" Her dad says quietly. Everyone hears him, but Angel is the only one who says anything.

"Because you _hit_ me. And I didn't want it to happen again." She tries to stay calm, despite the evil glare she is getting from her dad.

"It wouldn't have happened if you weren't a damn queer!" He shouts. Angel winces and I see tears form in her eyes. I put my arm around her, trying to provide some comfort.

"Ang, it's okay… Don't cry baby. I'm here." I whisper to her, kissing her cheek gently.

"You! Don't you touch my son, fucking fag! Get out! I don't want any of you here anymore!" I stand up and am about to say something when Angel jumps up and runs out of the room.

"I'm going after her." I say to my parents who nod in my direction. "You guys can go ahead and go home. I have a feeling Angel's going to walk there anyway." I leave the house and start down the street hoping to catch up with Angel before she gets home. I don't see her, so I go to find the spare key. It's not there. She must've beat me home. I try the door and it's unlocked.

Angel is not downstairs, so I go up the stairs two at a time. Heading straight to her room, I find it empty. I try my own room next, and find her lying on my bed crying. I don't know how long she's been here, but obviously she ran here because she's already in her pajamas.

"Angel? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay! I just don't get why my dad can't love me. Why can't he just let me be myself?" I sit down on the bed next to her and put my arms around her.

"It's okay. You know I'm here for you, and I'll always love you."

"I know. But… it hurts. And I'm tired… but I don't know if I'll be able to sleep."

"Do you want me to sing for you? That used to help me. My mom would sing any song, and it would always calm me down…"

"Okay. Sure."

I cough a little bit, and try to pick a song. I suddenly remember the perfect song, and start to sing softly.

_It's not you, she says_

_It's just that life's so hard_

_We all get through, I say_

_Hang on tight_

_I'll be your bodyguard_

_Something's breakin' my baby's heart  
Something's breakin' my baby's heart  
Something's breakin' my baby's heart  
Oh, oh, I just wanna see her smile_

I feel her start to relax as I keep singing.

_It's such a drag, she says  
When the world's so mean  
It's just a red flag, I say  
Gotta look for the green_

_Oh, oh, oh  
Something's breakin' my baby's heart  
Something's breakin' my baby's heart  
Something's breakin' my baby's heart  
Oh, oh, I just wanna see her smile_

Are heartbeats always so loud, so synchronized? Ours are beating together- I can feel it as we lie so close together and she closes her eyes.

_Cynical town can be tough on an angel  
Clip her wings baby, one, two, three  
I'm her clown cause I laugh at  
Angels richer than kings  
Oh, baby, don't you see?  
Baby, don't you agree?_

I feel her tense up slightly, but her breathing remains calm and she lies still after a few seconds.

_Wish I knew why, she says  
But on a sunny day, I find the rain  
Let's give it a try, I say  
We can dance on through the pain_

_Something's breakin' my baby's heart  
Something's breakin' my baby's heart  
Something's breakin' my baby's heart_

_Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
Ooooh, oh, oh  
I just wanna see her smile  
I just wanna see her smile  
I just wanna see her smile  
I just wanna see her  
Just wanna see her...smile_

I look down at her as I finish the song, and she's sound asleep. So adorable when she's asleep… I close my eyes and hear the song running through my head. I slowly feel myself falling into a deep sleep, content to be alone with my Angel.

* * *

Bonus points to anyone who could guess that it was See Her Smile! Truthfully, how many of you saw that coming? Haha. Review please, and tell me how much you loved the nice long chapter… because I spent HOURS of writers-block on this, struggling most of the time. Oh, but I'm in a good mood so it doesn't matter. And blame the weird formatting for the first part of the song on the stupid document page thing. -- 


	28. Happy New Year

Chapter 28 is dedicated to Rabid RENThead (Miranda) who for some odd reason was signed in on my account when she reviewed chapter 27. Why she was… I don't know. And… I saw RENT in LA and it was freaking AMAZING. Except Angel was kinda disappointing, and in I'll Cover You the kiss was more like one of those -muah hug hug- moments. Certainly not as adorable as Jesse & Wilson. And… whee. Italics are going to be flashbacks here.

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT.

* * *

--Happy New Year--

-Angel's POV-

The time is currently 10:32 PM on December 31st. Collins and I are on the couch watching some TV show. I'm not really paying attention. I'm too busy thinking about all the stuff that's happened in my life recently. Since moving to this town everything has changed- my family, my outlook on life, how I see myself and how others see me…

I also decided to talk to that therapist Collins went to for a while. He and his parents don't know I went, but I think it helped a little.

_I sat down in the well-lit room, noting the Broadway musical posters on the walls. Dr. Kendall sat at his desk and greeted me warmly. I only felt a little awkward… okay a bit more than a little. But it was all for the best, I suppose. And I needed someone to talk to,someone who wasn't one of my best friend._

"_So… I wanted to talk. I don't know, I've just been under stress lately I guess."_

"_Okay, well we can talk. Let's start with your family…"_

That had been… already a week ago. And I still haven't told anyone, and I don't think I will.

The time is currently 11:17 PM. I'm starting to feel sleepy, and I lean against Collins, feeling his chest rise and fall steadily. He's not asleep, though. His arms wrapped around me provide a feeling of safety, of calm, of love.

We barely ever fight. I know we argue sometimes, but we almost _never_ really fight. Until a few days ago.

_The phone rang and Collins jumped up to answer it. I followed him as he laughed and told me it was Mark. His smile quickly faded, and I leaned closer trying to hear what Mark was saying. He was crying._

"_And J-josh won't even r-r-return my phone calls… I-I thought he l-liked me…" Mark stuttered and soon all that could be heard were quiet sobs._

"_Marky… calm down. I'm sure there's a good explanation for why he hasn't been able to talk to you. Have you thought maybe he went out of town with his family? He might have forgotten to tell you, honey. It'll be okay." I said, pulling the phone away from Collins a bit so Mark could hear me. His crying reduced to sniffles._

"_R-r-really, Angel? Thanks. I hadn't thought of that."_

"_But he could be just being an ass." Collins said quickly. "Just remember that. Be careful around him."_

"_Y-yeah. I will. Thanks guys. I… I just was worried, is all." He hung up the phone and I glared at Collins. He wouldn't even give Josh a second chance!_

"_Tom, that was horrible. Poor Marky, he just needed someone to make him feel better. He was probably freaking out over nothing. Why did you say that?"_

"_Because it's true. He's a jerk most of the time, and he hasn't changed. No matter how much _you_ think he has."_

"_Okay, fine. I get it. You're bitter. But why do you have to take it out on Mark? He's had to deal with a lot of shit already, and you don't need to go and make it worse!"_

"_I was just being realistic! God, you think I don't know what Josh is like? I fucking _dated_ him. He was an ass, and he always will be! Just because you can see the best in people doesn't mean they can or will show the best part of themselves."_

_I was not going to listen to him go on about his ex-boyfriend and how he'll never change and blah blah blah. So I just walked away. That was a little insensitive, I will admit, but he was being stupid too. So I left and went to the kitchen._

"_Angel! Hey, look, I'm sorry okay?"_

"_No, it's not okay! Look, I just want Mark to be happy, and I want you to be okay with Josh being with him. But since you obviously can't do that, I just don't want to deal with you right now!" I walked to the refrigerator and got a soda. I then went up the stairs to my room and sort of slammed the door._

It was actually almost two days before we made up after that fight. It wasn't a terrible fight, but still… for us, that was pretty bad. I barely talked to him during those two days and now I feel horrible about it. We both kept apologizing for being idiots, and I think we both forgave each other. Thank god we don't fight like that all the time.

The time is currently 11:56 PM. The TV switches channels- we're now on a New York news station. Seems a little silly- watching New Year's happen somewhere else. I turn to Collins and kiss him gently. I lean my head on his shoulder and we watch the minutes tick past, down to the last few seconds…

"Five… Four… Three…" I start counting down the last seconds.

"Two… One…" Collins continues.

"Happy New Year."

* * *

Some Angel Collins fluff for New Year's. I had writers block so I wrote this. Hope it isn't too crappy. Well… please review. You know you want to! 


	29. First Day Back

Okay well here's a new chapter. Um… That's it. Enjoy. And thanks to those of you who review. Thank you very much. You give me those moments where I jump around shouting "SQUEE!"

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT.

* * *

--First Day Back-- 

-Collins' POV-

Going back to school after a good long break sucks. Having to get new schedules sucks, even if we only switch two classes. Waking up early after getting somewhat used to sleeping in sucks. But I must admit Angel has a way of making going back to school fun.

"Honey, hurry up or we'll be late!" She tugs on my hand as we walk quickly to school.

"Calm down. We won't be late." I can't help but smile at her enthusiasm. "Don't worry so much!"

We walk to our respective first period classes, where we find out what our new "elective" classes are. They aren't really "electives" because we don't get to pick them. Which sucks. I end up with Gym instead of Art, and Computers instead of Study Hall. Hooray, at least I get to be near the computers again. I was afraid they wouldn't let me after what happened last year…

When I finally get to the gym I wonder briefly if Angel will be in our class. I trudge into the locker rooms to change into my gym uniform, and lo and behold- my Angel is sitting awkwardly on one of the benches, contemplating a single white sneaker.

"Ang?" She looks up at me and smiles.

"Hey! I wasn't sure if you'd be in this class with me! I missed you. Guh- can you believe we have to wear these dorky clothes?" She gestures towards our gym uniforms- a blue and white t-shirt and blue shorts- sitting on the bench next to her. "I mean, come on- shorts in January! Well I guess if we're inside the gym it'll be okay."

Several other students start walking into the locker room, and most of them start changing into their uniforms right away. I shrug and take my shirt off, replacing it with the uniform t-shirt. Angel watches me and giggles.

"Angel, stop staring at me and go change." I jokingly reprimand her. She shrugs and pulls off her sweater and shirt. And I'm a hypocrite. Well, that's what my mind is saying to me, but whatever.

"Fags." I hear someone say nearby. I glare at the offender, and he just glares back. "They shouldn't let you in our locker room, you know. I don't want some queer watching me change my clothes."

"Then go change in the bathroom, if you're that self-conscious." Angel retorts. The kid just glares at us some more, and then goes away.

We both finish changing and follow the rest of the class out into the semi-warm gym. I give Angel a quick kiss just before our teacher walks into the room.

I notice after a few minutes that Roger is here too, looking uninterested and annoyed. I wave at him, and he walks over.

"Hey Col. This class sure does suck, huh?"

"Yeah I guess…" I agree with him, watching the teachers try to get the rest of the senior boys under control. "What do you think they're gonna make us do?"

"Probably dodgeball." Roger laughs evilly. "Don't worry. I won't kill you."

And dodgeball it is. We are divided into teams (luckily Roger was on my team), but Angel is on the other team. I silently curse this and vow not to throw any of the dodgeballs anywhere near her.

After a few minutes our teams are drastically reduced. Roger is responsible for most of the losses on the other team, and I'm just trying not to get hit. Suddenly one of the balls comes straight at me, hitting my shoulder. I look over in the direction it came from, and Angel is laughing hysterically at me.

By the end of class and three games later, our team is declared the winner. Roger was the last person in all three games, and he somehow managed to take out three or more people by himself each time. Who knew he was so good at dodgeball. In the locker room I sulk a bit about getting out. It isn't the fact that I was hit- it's the fact that I was hit by _Angel_.

"But I don't get why you're so sore about it, sweetie." She coos, pulling me into a hug. "It's just a game. And I think a little competition is okay every once in a while."

"But you hit me! And I was trying really hard _not_ to get you out." I pout, leaning away from her.

"Oh, really. I just thought you were horrible at dodgeball." She sticks out her tongue at me, and walks away to change back into normal clothes.

I apologize and we make up at lunch, though. And soon everything is back to normal. We find out that we're both in the computer class, too. The day is going well so far, even if it _is_ the first day back after vacation. When we walk into the computer lab the teacher groans and puts his forehead on the desk.

"Thomas Collins. I never thought they would let you back in here after last year."

"Well I guess they decided to give me another chance." I say cheerfully. Our teacher just groans again and tells everyone to sit down at a computer.

Halfway through class most of the people are ignoring the lesson. It's something to do with the internet as a research tool, but most of us are playing games. Angel found a word-search game and is currently giggling as she spells dirty words. I'm playing a good game of Tetris, when suddenly there's a squeal from next to me.

"Collins! I got buttsex!" Angel whispers excitedly. I stifle my laughter and think of a witty response.

"I know, Ang. I was there." She glares at me and smacks me in the head.

"Get your mind out of the gutter! I meant in the game." We continue to whisper about the game she's playing and other words she's found, when the teacher walks over to us. We suddenly realize that the rest of the class is dead silent.

"Angelo, Thomas, please pay attention and stop spelling dirty words in internet games." He says calmly as a wave of giggles spreads across the room. "And stay after class."

"Yes sir." I say, grinning up at him. "At least nothing blew up this time…"

After class he lectures us about paying more attention and not messing with things. I don't listen much, but Angel at least pretends to listen to him. He also gives us each a detention. Drat.

"Well it was worth it, if you got buttsex." I whisper as we leave. Angel giggles and smacks my arm gently. "What?"

"Mind. Gutter. Separate." She says simply. We walk down the hallway, and I can't help but take her hand in my own. We go to our lockers and meet up again in front of the school with the rest of the gang.

"Hey guys. We heard about Computer class. Did he give you detentions?" Mark asks.

"Yeah. Did you hear what we got in trouble for though?" Angel asks them. Everyone shakes their heads. "You're gonna love it…"

"Angel was playing some word-search game, and she suddenly said 'Collins! I got buttsex!' And then the conversation took a turn for the dirty, and we started talking about other words she'd found and he caught us." I say, shrugging. Everyone looks at Angel. She blushes.

"What? It's really fun to find dirty words in those games." April, Maureen, and Roger start laughing, and Mark and Josh blush. Oh, it turns out Josh was just out of town, like Angel said. He came back and apologized for ten minutes straight for not telling Mark where he was. But anyway, back to the current situation.

"Wow. That's really… special." Roger manages to say between laughing fits. I shove him into April, who falls over onto Maureen, who grabs Mark to keep her balance. We all soon collapse onto the ground, laughing at the chaos we manage to cause.

The evening is boring as usual, filled with homework from the teachers who don't understand that all of their students' brains have atrophied over the break. An unusually large homework load, actually. With a break for dinner, we finish just before "bedtime." Of course, maybe it wouldn't have taken so long if Angel and I hadn't stopped every few minutes to kiss. Maybe.

"Tom! Angel! Go to bed!" my mom calls up the stairs. I roll my eyes and look over at Angel, who is sprawled out on the other side of the bed.

"You going back to your room, Ang?"

"Is that an invitation to stay here?" She asks, grinning at me. "Because if it is, then I would say 'hold on a sec- I'll get my pajamas and be right back!'"

"Well if you want to stay here, I might insist that you borrow some of my pajamas again."

"Sure. I don't mind. They smell like you." She remains on the bed as I pick out a t-shirt and sweatpants. I toss them onto the bed next to her. "Mmm thanks."

"Not a problem. You want me to leave while you change?" I joke. She laughs and attempts to poke me, but I move quickly out of reach.

"You saw me changing earlier in gym class. I think I can handle it." I shrug and put on my flannel pajama pants, and she puts on the t-shirt and sweats I gave her. "So are we ready to go to sleep now?"

"Sure." I climb into bed and Angel lies next to me, snuggling into my arms. "Comfy?"

"Very."

* * *

Aaack. The fluff! It BURNS! –runs away- OH, before I forget- credit for the "I got buttsex!" "Yah, I was there" "-smacks- mind out of gutter!" thing goes to Miranda (Rabid RENThead). She always helps when I can't think of things, and that was just an amusing AIM moment. So I credit her for that idea. Thank you Miranda. And… my writers block temporarily lifted today. But I can't help but feel that it shall return… 


	30. A Pleasant Change

This is the story that never ends… It just goes on and on, my friends… this author started writing it not knowing what it was, and now she'll keep on writing it forever just because- this is the story that never ends… -giggle- Clever, aren't I? Well that was the AN for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. -rolls eyes-

Disclaimer: I still don't own RENT.

* * *

--A Pleasant Change--

-Angel's POV-

Marky and Joshy went on a date a couple days ago! Today I kept bugging Mark to tell me what happened. He seemed so happy, and I want to know exactly what went on that made him so chipper today. But he wouldn't tell me in front of the other guys, so he promised to call me tonight. I'm waiting for the phone to start ringing, and Collins is laughing at how silly I'm being. Well of course I'm being silly- little Marky is happy!

"Angel, calm down. He might not even tell you anything. You know how he is."

"I think he will. Maybe he's only that way with you and Roger because you never _let_ him tell you guys stuff."

Before we can start arguing the phone rings (thank you Mark!), and I answer it.

"Marky?"

"Um… Hi Angel. Wow. Please tell me you weren't sitting there waiting for me to call."

"Of course I wasn't!" I lie. "So anyway, you were going to tell me about your date with Josh…"

"Yep. Are you sure you really want to hear this? I mean, it's probably boring for anyone else and I shouldn't…"

"Marky, tell me what happened and I'll never bug you about it again."

"Okay then!" He says, sighing. "Well, as you know, a couple days ago we had a real date."

-Flashback thing (from Mark's POV)-

We meet at the park, since we aren't really sure if we want to tell our parents yet. I bring along a couple of old cameras with some extra film in them, just in case.

"Mark! Hey." Josh waves me over to a bench he's sitting on. I flop down next to him, causing a lot of giggling on his part. "Are you tired, or just not happy to see me?"

"No, I'm really happy to see you Josh. I just didn't get as much sleep as I should have. But anyway… what are we going to do here at the park?"

"I don't know… I kinda hoped you would have a plan."

"I brought a couple of old cameras with me. We could take pictures of birds or something." I suggest. He looks delighted at the idea. I give him one camera and keep the other for myself. I'm looking around for anything to photograph, when I hear a click and see a bright flash go off next to me.

"Gotcha. Sorry. You were just too cute to not take a picture of." He grins and I can't help but laugh.

"Well I guess I'll just have to get one of you too!" I say, snapping a picture. He rubs his eyes to get rid of the spots from the flash.

We try to find birds or people or interesting trees to take pictures of, but after half an hour I swear we only have pictures of each other. At first we would give an excuse, like "cute expression" or something like that, but by the end we were blatantly watching each other. I fall down onto the soft grass, and Josh lies down next to me. He rolls over onto his side and stares at me for a moment.

"Hey Mark?"

"Yeah?" I answer, looking over at him.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk before. I'm really trying hard to be a new person. And I just wanted you to know that I really like you, and I don't want to hurt you or do anything you're uncomfortable with."

"Josh, you know how you could make me more comfortable? Stop sitting so far away from me. It's a date- we're allowed to touch." He scoots a little closer and I sit up. He puts his arm around my shoulders and kisses my cheek.

"Better?"

"Much."

We sit in silence for a few minutes before he speaks again. "Hey Marky, I brought food. Wanna have a picnic?"

"Sounds good." He unzips his backpack and pulls out two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, two cans of soda, and a very large chocolate chip cookie. "No cooking skills, huh?" We laugh and talk as we eat our lunch, and split the cookie in half to share. We're still sitting in the grass, and I feel a sudden pain on my leg. I jump up and Josh falls over in surprise.

"What the heck, Mark? Are you okay?"

"Ants!" I try not to shout. "They bit me! Can we go sit somewhere _not_ on the grass?"

"Sure." Josh picks up his backpack and the soda cans and holds my hand as we walk back towards the path. We sit on the bench once again, remaining in silence.

"We sure could've used an anteater back there, huh?" I say, breaking the silence. He laughs and nods.

"Indeed. Well now that we've been evicted from the lawn, do you want to walk somewhere? We could go… I don't know."

"Wanna go to the bookstore?"

"Sure!" We start walking down the street, still holding hands. The walk to the bookstore is filled with idle chatting and laughter.

"Hey, faggots- You're sinning against god, you queers!" A man says as we walk past him on the street. I wince and try to ignore him. Josh flips him off and tries to comfort me, which is really sweet of him.

"Marky, are you okay? You know it's not true. You are a wonderful person, and you should never let people like that get to you."

"Thanks."

We finally get to the small bookstore and go inside, debating which section we want to go to. I decide on biographies.

"Christopher Columbus!"

"Wow, Marky. How… historic."

"No, he's a film director."

"Oh okay. I'm gonna go look for some shounen-ai in the manga section. I'll be right back." Josh walks away and I sit down on the floor and start reading. He comes back a few minutes later and sits next to me, opening his book.

"Shounen-ai?"

"The literal translation is: Boy-love."

"Ah, I see." I laugh. "Well, have fun with that." We sit for a few minutes, reading our books. I have this weird feeling after a while… like when someone is watching you. I look up and Josh is looking intently at me.

"You're so cute when you're concentrating." He leans closer to me and kisses me. I respond quickly, scooting closer and putting the book down on the floor next to me.

"Josh…" I whisper when we pull apart. "We could get caught…"

"Who cares?" I shrug and lean into him, our lips and tongues meeting. We sit in the biographies section kissing until one of the store clerks comes over to tell us that several customers reported a disturbance. We just laugh and leave the store still holding hands.

I walk with Josh to his house, and we stand just outside the front door. I take both of his hands in mine and kiss him once more.

"Thank you. I think this is the best date I've ever been on. Seriously. It's a pleasant change… being with someone who really cares."

"That's great. Thanks… I'm uh… glad you had fun. It was great." He stands in front of me a little awkwardly. "Do you want to meet my parents? I mean, they know I'm…"

"Sure. I mean, if you want me to…" He nods and we go in the house. The first thing I notice is how neat it is, like my own house. Our mothers would probably get along. He goes into the kitchen and moments later returns with both of his parents behind him.

"Mom, Dad- this is Mark. We're um… dating, I guess."

"Hi." I say, not knowing exactly what to do. His parents smile at me.

"Hello Mark." His mother says. "It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." His father mumbles.

"Well I'm glad to meet you too." I say, grinning. Josh grabs my hand and kisses me again. "I should probably get home now. My mom's so overprotective- she's probably worried to death. I'll see you later, Joshy." He sticks out his tongue at the pet-name, but walks with me to the door.

"Bye Mark. See ya."

I walk home and sure enough my mother is ready to kill me. So I said I would only be gone a couple hours and it's now early evening. Whatever. I sit through her ranting and go upstairs.

-end of Mark's flashback thing (which means we go back to Angel's POV)-

I listen to the end of Mark's story and squeal. That's too adorable!

"Oh, Marky I'm so glad you're happy!"

"Thanks Angel." He says quietly. "I am."

"Thanks for telling me. Collins said you wouldn't."

"Well, I dunno. I just trust you I guess. You can tell him if you want, although I suppose I'll just get another speech about how Josh hasn't really changed and he's just messing with me."

"He's just having some trouble forgiving Josh. I think everyone else has though. I'll let you get going now Mark. Sorry for keeping you on the phone for so long."

"No, it's fine. Bye Angel! See you soon."

"Bye Marky!"

I hang up the phone and Collins wraps his arms around my waist. I smile and put my hands over his.

"So how is our little Mark?" He asks, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Perfectly happy. I think he's in love. And it's a good thing. A good change from his normal depressed moping."

"Yep."

"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. I shouldn't have."

"No, I'm sorry. I haven't been willing to give Josh a second chance. I should try to be nicer to him. And I'll try to listen to Mark more, okay?"

"Okay. Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

Yah. It's exciting how adorable everyone is. So anyway, this was entirely for purposes of random fluff. I needed some random fluff. And… Please review because reviews are like fluff- they make everyone happy and squee-ful. 


	31. Mathematics

And I have no idea what else to add to this story. So here's some more pointless fluff! Well, almost pointless. -giggles- Okay I take that back. Completely pointless. And I apologize in advance that it switches POVs so many times.

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT.

* * *

--Mathematics--

-Collins' POV-

Tomorrow is the first big math test of this semester. I'm not _that_ worried about it, since I almost always ace math tests anyway. But Angel… Well she's a little nervous. Okay really nervous. So now it's almost midnight, and I'm helping her study.

"But if that number isn't evenly divisible… I have to do _fractions_… I _hate_ fractions!" She starts crying, most likely just from stress. I hold her close to me and comfort her.

"Baby, it's okay. You're just tired. Here- we'll go over the practice problems at the end of the chapter. We'll work through them together, okay? And you'll be fine tomorrow."

"O-okay." She sniffles. I help Angel write out the first problem, and when she finishes it she squeals happily. "Yay! Do I get a reward for finishing the problem?"

"Sure." I kiss her gently, pulling away only a few seconds later. "Okay now do the next one."

She finishes the next three problems in the same manner, but each kiss lasts longer than the last. Soon we're just sitting together on the bed kissing.

"Angel, honey…" I manage to say between kisses. "You… should be… studying."

"But this is so much more fun…"

We don't finish reviewing for the test, but we fall asleep together around one in the morning.

-Angel's POV-

I walk into the classroom and immediately start freaking out. We didn't even get halfway through the review problems, and I am completely unconfident in my math abilities right now. As the teacher hands out the test papers I feel this unshakable feeling of dread settle over us.

"Oh shit." I hear several people whispering around the room. People who probably didn't study. Like me.

"I am going to die. Lord, give me strength."

-Collins' POV-

Sitting down in the math room, I feel prepared for the test… but I'm tired. Not very confident… I probably could've used the practice of doing those review problems. Our teacher hands out the tests, and I glance down at the "Name" blank which is looking up at me menacingly.

So much for being a math genius. These problems are really difficult and it's hard to stay awake as I write out my work.

-Angel's POV-

We get our tests back the very next day, which is a little surprising. There must be a new TA or something.

Oh no. Ohh no.

This can _not_ be happening.

This is _bad. Very bad._

The numbers staring up at me: 54.

54 fucking percent.

This is not good.

After class the teacher pulls me aside. She wants me to come in after school to discuss my test grade. Wonderful.

-Collins' POV-

I get my test back the next day. I take the paper hesitantly, and glance at the number. Instead of my usual 90-something…

73 percent?

I will never hear the end of this.

Ever.

I've always been a freaking genius at math! How could this happen? All of these little stupid mistakes… Cannot be a good thing. The teacher wants to talk to me after school, because of my sudden slip. Oops…

I meet Angel in the locker room before Gym, and she looks about as depressed as I probably do.

"Hey honey. How'd you do on the test?" I ask, giving her a kiss to try and cheer her up.

"Bad. Horrible. I failed. I got a 54. That is a _bad grade_." She looks like she's about to cry, so we stay in the locker room when everyone else goes out. Roger asks if we're coming, but since I'm a bit preoccupied hugging Angel I just shake my head and tell him to go on without us.

"I'm sorry Ang. I should've let you study more."

"No, it was my fault. I didn't want to study… How did you do, anyway?"

"Erm… 73." I wince. That's a very bad compared to what I usually get.

"Lucky! I just _wish_ I had a 73." She starts crying, and I hold her and whisper to her that it'll be okay, it's just one test. We'll both be okay.

We decide to cut gym, it's not like we're doing anything important. We find out about or mutual teacher-meetings after school and agree to go together.

-Angel's POV-

After school we walk to the math classroom. I take a deep breath to calm myself and we go inside together. The teacher looks up at us and smiles slightly.

"Thomas. Angel. I was hoping you two would come here together. Would you two care to explain to me why your test scores were so much lower than usual?"

I speak up first. "I was up late trying to study. Um… we were."

"I was trying to help Angel with some of the problems." Collins says. "My score can probably just be explained by the fact that I barely got any sleep and I was being lazy."

"And mine just because I have a short attention span and don't know when to stop." I laugh and Collins puts his arm around me.

"Well," our teacher says. "I'm going to have to call your parents. Maybe the two of you need to spend less time together as a couple and more time studying on your own."

We walk home and dread the talk we'll get when we get there. Sure enough we go inside and Collins' mom is waiting for us.

"I just got a call from the school, specifically your math teacher. She said that you did poorly on a test. Care to explain why?"

I glance over at Collins and he shrugs. "We were up late trying to study. But we didn't study enough, I guess. I was just tired." He says, looking at his mother confidently. "It was a mistake, and we don't plan on doing it again."

"Yeah. It was an accident, and it won't happen again." I agree. She shakes her head and sighs.

"And the second thing- she said that she was going to call your parents too, Angel. I was worried about you."

Uh oh. My dad is going to find out that I flunked a test. _Not good_.

-Collins' POV-

The phone rings a few minutes later, and we all look at it like it's going to suddenly morph into Angel's dad and try to strangle us. Interesting thought really… But anyway…

The phone rings. We let it go to the answering machine. After the beep a woman's voice comes on. I recognize it as our math teacher.

"Hello, Mrs. Collins I was calling to tell you that Angel's parents have informed me that Angel has been living at your house. Mr. Schunard sounded very angry when I talked to him, and I just thought I would let you know. I know it's not my place to say anything… so I guess I won't. Take care."

She hangs up the phone and we all exchange looks.

"Well. Should we prepare for an all-out war?" I ask jokingly. Angel nods her head, very seriously. "Oh. Okay."

The phone rings.

My mom answers it. She looks relieved.

"Angel, it's your mother. Your teacher did in fact talk to your father, but she convinced him to let it go. Do you want to talk to her?"

"Yeah!" She answers, running over to the phone. "Hey mom!"

-Angel's POV-

Twenty minutes later I am restricted to the kitchen where I sit and study. Collins has been banished to the couch in the living room. Apparently this is supposed to help us focus on our schoolwork. I stare blankly at my math homework and tap my pencil idly. I notice a huge blank space on the bottom margin of my paper… So I really can't help it when I start doodling. By the time Collins' mom comes in to check on my progress I have a paper full of nothing but little cartoons and sketches of friends and family.

"Angel? Having some trouble there?" I look up and shove the paper into the book, closing it abruptly.

"Um… nooo…" I pull out something else to do (history reading) but I find my mind wandering to the person I know is in the other room, probably doing the same thing.

As soon as his mom leaves the kitchen I stand up and walk to the doorway, peeking around the corner.

"Collins…" I whisper. "Can you help me with my homework?"

He looks up and smiles at me. "Of course! No kissing or sitting within a foot of each other or my mom'll kill us."

We actually get some work done, quietly doing our homework together on the couch. It's a lot easier to focus on my work instead of on him when we're in the same room. I hear faint footsteps upstairs, we exchange a quick look, and I run back into the kitchen. I scramble to make it look like I was just sitting there working as Collins' mom walks in.

"You almost done? I'm going to start dinner soon."

"Yeah I'm almost done. Okay."

I finish my homework and help her cook dinner. I'm given the task of beheading the carrots. I take the job happily. After dinner I'm allowed to be in the same room as Collins again.

"Hey _Tommy_. Did you finish your homework without getting distracted?" We sit upstairs on his bed, and I lean against him.

"No. I kept thinking about you." He says before pulling me over onto his lap and kissing me. "Couldn't focus if my life depended on it."

* * *

Okay well I can't explain why this has become a fluff-fest lately, but it's probably just from my writers block attacking my brain. I'll try to get more done… try to update faster like I used to… but I can't promise much. Review please, because they're like... Oreos! Just like oreos. Mmmmm... 


	32. Be Mine

I'm thinking of ending this in a few chapters. Now before you start going "oh no!" let me just say- yes, there _will_ be a sequel. So I don't know how much longer this story will be, but probably not much longer. Thanks to all of you who've been reading and reviewing, and thanks to Miranda and Ducky who have kept me (almost) sane and forced me to write.

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT.

* * *

--Be Mine--

-Collins' POV-

I never understood the point of Valentine's Day until a few years ago, when I spent the day with my first boyfriend. Despite it being massively over-commercialized, it's a fun holiday. The point, I learned, is to have a day where you can be silly and romantic for no reason whatsoever, just that you feel like it. And no one questions it!

Today is Valentine's Day, and I am going to use it to the fullest! Even though we have school… Dammit, why does school always have to ruin what could be a perfect day?

"Collins honey, are you awake? You've been staring at your cereal for ten minutes." Angel's voice startles me out of my thoughts, and I look up to find her smiling at me.

"Yeah. I'm awake. Just thinking." I take a spoonful of cereal and swallow it. "Bleh! It's soggy!"

"It wouldn't be soggy if you'd eaten it ten minutes ago! Happy Valentine's Day, by the way." She adds, kissing me on the cheek. "I'm gonna go get ready for school."

We walk to school hand-in-hand and as we get closer to our usual hangout she starts running towards Mark, Josh, Roger, April, and Maureen. She flops down onto the ground beside Maureen, and they start chattering about something or other. April sits in Roger's lap, kissing him. Mark and Josh are involved in similar activities. I sit down and greet them.

"So you and Angel got anything planned for today?" Roger asks when April gives him a moment to breathe. "April and I are going to a movie later."

"Marky and I are going to hang out at my house for a while after school." Josh says, hugging Mark. They do that a lot- hug. Angel shrugs and scoots closer to me, entwining her fingers with mine.

"I think we're just going to spend the evening at home too…" she says after a moment. "I have something special for you anyways." She winks and I swear I must be blushing because everyone starts laughing.

"Sounds like fun." Josh remarks, twisting his fingers through the tassels of Mark's scarf. "Anyone wanna skip last period?"

"Sure. I'm in." Roger and April say. Maureen nods, and Angel and I share a look before agreeing.

As it does sometimes, the day goes by quickly. Classes seem to last no longer than five minutes, and it feels like barely any time has gone by before we're all sitting under the bleachers together, ditching whatever class we have last. We talk for a while, and Roger starts smoking. Mark yells at him that smoking is bad for him, Josh points out that if teachers see the smoke they'll catch us, and I steal his pack of cigarettes.

"You gonna get rid of those?" Angel asks as I stuff them in my pocket.

"Maybe." I answer, getting a smack to the back of the head. Maureen and April giggle, and we all start laughing. Roger shrugs it off and goes back to talking with Maureen. The final bell rings a few minutes later and we say our goodbyes and head our separate ways.

"You aren't _really_ going to keep those, right?" Angel asks suddenly as we're walking away from our lockers, sounding genuinely worried.

"Nah. I'll toss them later, okay?"

"'Kay. I just worry about your health."

"Aw, that's sweet."

We walk in silence mostly, our hands clasped together.

"Hey Tom?" She asks when we get home, walking upstairs to my room.

"Yeah Ang?"

"Do you think we'll be together forever?" She lies down on my bed and I sit next to her, smiling.

"I think we will. I mean… being with you feels so right to me, you know?"

"Yeah. I get it… I feel it too." She pauses for a minute. "Oh- that's right! I almost forgot. I have a present for you!"

"Okay…" I start to say, but she runs out of the room. I sit and wait, and she comes back quickly with a small box.

"Here. Open it!" She thrusts it into my hands and sits next to me, watching as I open the box carefully.

"Ang… It's so pretty…" I laugh, holding up the contents of the box. It's a silver chain, a necklace, with a small key-shaped charm on it. It shines in the sunlight coming through the window. "It's shiny…"

"Do you know what it's the key to?" she whispers, leaning against me. She pulls a matching necklace out of her pocket, except hers has a heart-shaped charm on it. The heart has a little keyhole in it. "It's the key to my heart." We both start laughing at how silly and corny it is, and I pull her into a hug.

"I love you."

"I love you _more_."

"Ang, I don't think that's possible." She looks at me questioningly. "Because I love you so much, words can't even describe how much I love you. You know, I think this is the best Valentine's Day I've ever had."

"Really? Better than last year with _Josh?_" She asks, rolling her eyes.

"Much better." We kiss and cuddle for a while before my mom gets home.

"Tom! Your father and I are going out for dinner. You and Angel be good, don't burn the house down or juggle knives. We trust you guys, and we'll be back before ten."

Angel and I share a look. Home alone all evening? Without parents?

YES!

* * *

-giggle- Wow. That was possibly the most difficult, most smarmy thing I have ever written! Halfway through (about) I had a brilliant idea for the next chapter and started writing _that_ so I got distracted and had to come back to this. Well, hope you're all okay if I add some -gasp- _plot_ in the next chapter… -evil laughter- 


	33. Prom part I

Guh I had ideas for this chapter the night before I went back to school, and just HAD to write them down. So I present to you- the drama of… Prom. Oh, and I looked at the hit-counter thingy on my stats page- over 10,000! I know, most of them are from when you click on the story and end up on chapter 1 and then go to the new one, but _still,_ that's pretty sweet. :D Thanks everyone for reviewing, and… um… Gwee! Oh, and for some reason the line-thingy doesn't appear to be working... Hmmm...

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Prom part I--

-Angel's POV-

For the past couple of weeks I've been looking forward to prom. I found a very pretty blue dress at the thrift store, and we even managed to convince the school to allow same-sex couples to buy tickets (long story, not enough time to explain the whole thing). Maureen is bringing her girlfriend, Joanne, who we still don't know as well since we don't see her as much. But the best part is that I can go with Collins, and the chaperones might actually stop anyone who bothers us! It's going to be so much fun! I've been bouncing around all day, and I'm just too excited (bounce bounce).

We all meet at a café for dinner, and Maureen and April and I all compare our dresses and compliment each other on our fashion sense. April and I have managed to get Roger and Collins looking good for the evening, a difficult task- especially with Roger, who is the king of leather jackets and ripped jeans. I have great respect for that girl- she even got him to brush his hair (Roger protests, saying that his hair looks messy on purpose).

After a quick dinner we all go to the school. Collins offers to drive everyone there, and we get to the gym a little early and have to sit outside… but only for a few minutes. Soon we're amidst the crowds of people, dancing and talking and generally having fun.

I wander over to the punch bowl, but Collins stops me before I take any.

"Might want to be careful. I have a hunch that someone may have spiked it." I take a cup and taste it- and sure enough, it tastes alcoholic. I giggle and bring everyone else over to get some before one of the chaperones notices and gets rid of it. Maybe not the best idea, but hey- we're having fun!

We dance for a while, enjoying the slow songs despite the glares we get from other students. I get tired and sit down with Mark, who has consistently refused to dance with anyone. Not even Josh could get him to dance… Speaking of Josh, where is he?

"Hey Marky- where's Josh? He _is_ your date, isn't he?"

"I don't know. Where's Collins?" I look around and shrug. "See- you lost your date too." He sighs and leans his chin on his hands. "I don't know… I'm just not having as much fun as I thought I would."

"Aw, it's prom- you _have_ to dance! You wanna dance with me Marky?" He looks at me like I'm insane. I grab his arm and drag him over to where Maureen and Joanne are _still_ dancing. I get him to move around a bit, but only for a few minutes before he says he's going to sit down again. I see him walk towards the bathroom.

"Ang? You okay?" Maureen asks, touching my shoulder gently.

"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine. Mark just seems a little out of it."

"He's always like that. He just doesn't know how to have fun at school events."

I'm distracted by a sudden noise- the bathroom door banging open, and Mark running quickly out of the gym. That can't be a good thing. I walk towards the bathroom, expecting the worst.

-Collins' POV-

I've been dancing with Angel for a while, and I'm a bit dizzy from the moving and the punch… Don't look at me, I didn't put the vodka in it! I swear. It was someone else, I don't know who. Roger told me about it, and he heard it from someone else who heard it from someone else. I get tired so I go to sit down, but I see Mark looking all depressed and Josh heading towards the bathroom. That boy needs to pay better attention to his Marky.

"Hey Josh- hold on a sec!" I say as I walk quickly over to him. He watches me for a second and then lets the door close. "Bastard." I open the door and walk in, finding him leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. He opens them and looks at me when I walk in.

"Yeah Col? What is it?" He asks casually. I glare at him.

"Mark is sitting out there looking like someone just died. Go make him feel better. I know you're _capable_ of being sweet and comforting."

"Oh- is someone reminiscing?" He starts giggling and almost falls over. He would have if I hadn't grabbed him and pulled him upright again. "Why thank you honey." He starts giggling again.

"Shut up Josh."

"Make me." He sticks his tongue out and starts giggling again, and I do something completely, totally, stupidly irrational. I kiss him. It starts as just something to shut him up, to make him stop laughing like that. But I can't stop after a moment, as I pin him to the wall and he moans into my mouth. The effect he still has on me sometimes- What the hell am I doing? I have Angel! This is wrong. Completely and totally wrong.

He senses my hesitation, and he flips us so I'm now the one pressed against the wall. Under normal circumstances I would protest that… but these aren't really normal circumstances. I close my eyes and let myself go, all the while hoping we'll be able to stop soon, before-

"Holy shit what are you two doing!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-giggle- Cliffhanger! I actually have the whole chapter written, but I decided to split it and keep you guessing! Bwahaha!


	34. Prom part II

So here's part 2, hope you enjoy! OH by the way… Guess who has Vault energy soda crap! ME THAT'S WHO! -bounces off the walls, ceiling, floor, and any other solid surface- And the line-thingy still isn't working. And yes, I know it's only been a few hours since I posted the last chapter. The guilt of leaving it like that got to me...

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Prom part II--

-Collins' POV-

"Holy shit what are you two doing!" Mark's voice sounds loud in the small room and cracks on the last word. "Josh… Collins…" He whimpers and turns to run out the door, and it swings closed behind him. I shove Josh off of me and glare at him.

"Josh…" I start, but he shakes his head.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault. I shouldn't have done that." He stares down at the floor, and I just watch him.

"I started it. It's my fault too." The bathroom door opens slowly and Angel appears. She looks from me to Josh, and then back to me.

"Well? Anyone want to tell me why Mark just ran out of here? Hmm?"

"We… uh…" I start, finding it very difficult to form words and coherent sentences. Josh helps me out, if you could call it that.

"I was in here, and then Collins came in a few minutes later, and circumstances led to us… kinda… kissing. And Mark saw us and he ran out."

"You…" Angel looks at me, asking with her eyes if what he said is true. I can only look down at the floor, and hope that we can fix this without any yelling… or crying. "Oh my god. I can't deal with this now!" She runs back out into the gym. I glare at Josh one last time and go after her.

Maureen and Joanne stop me halfway across the room. I can tell from their expressions that Angel said something to them. Probably told them to stop me from following her.

"What the hell did you do?" Maureen nearly yells. "Angel just left, crying! And I know it had something to do with you, and probably Josh too, considering Mark ran out a while ago."

"Mo, Jo, you have to tell me if you know where she went! It's crucial that I apologize to her… and Mark too, if I can find him." I plead with them. "Please! It was… an accident. And I really need to find her. I can't let her be mad at me…" Joanne looks at Maureen before answering.

"Bleachers behind the school. Mark might be there too, might not."

I run out of the building and to the bleachers, and I see Angel sitting at the farthest corner, all the way at the top. I start to climb up towards her, and I notice that she's crying… I sit down next to her.

"Hey. I wanted to apologize…"

-Angel's POV-

Oh good, he's here. To apologize. Right. To apologize for leading me on like that, pretending to love me…

"I'm really sorry Angel! It was an accident, you have to believe me!"

"Oh, it was an accident that you were hiding in the bathroom kissing your ex." I say, somewhat bitterly. He winces and stands up, wobbling a bit.

"Okay. I guess I can't make you believe me, or explain myself. I thought we trusted each other… I guess I was wrong." I trusted him and look where it got us… He hiccups and stumbles, trying to climb back down the bleachers.

"Collins, you're drunk." I can't help but giggle as he turns around and smiles at me.

"No 'm… okay, maybe just a little. Will you at least let me explain what happened?"

"Sure." I sigh.

"So I went in there to yell at Josh because Mark was looking so sad. I mean really, he should've been making Marky feel better. He was a little tipsy, and he kept giggling and joking about us, I mean, me and him. He was bugging me, and I just wanted to make him shut up… so I kissed him. I wasn't thinking, I mean, I thought that it was wrong the next second but then it was too late. And he kept kissing me, and I couldn't pull away from him… and then Mark came in and ran out, I got mad at Josh, and then you came in and here we are." He sits down again, resting his head in his hands. "I guess you hate me, huh? I could've avoided that whole situation if I had tried or thought about it…"

"I could never hate you…"

"So can you forgive me?"

I think about it for a minute. They were both drinking that damn punch, and I know Collins loves me… at least I hope he does… and I know Josh loves Mark. Plus Collins never forgave Josh for what he did, no matter what he says. "Yeah, I forgive you." I lean over and kiss him gently, surprised when he pulls away quickly.

"Angel, you can't do that! I'm drunk, and you'd be taking advantage of me…" He breaks off into a fit of giggles, and I laugh and pull him into a hug.

"I thought you liked me!" I say jokingly. He looks up at me, very seriously.

"I _don't_ like you." I raise an eyebrow at him. "I_ love_ you." He concludes, kissing me again. "We should find Josh and Mark…"

"You're right. I bet Josh wants to apologize… and you have to apologize to Mark too, mister Thomas Collins!"

We walk down the hallways of the school, trying to figure out where Mark would go. We decided that he's the priority- find him, then Josh. We're walking through a completely deserted hallway, when I hear what sounds like someone talking. It's muffled, coming from one of the classrooms.

"Did you hear that, or am I just going insane?"

"I heard it. It sounded like Mark-" he's interrupted by another loud noise, less distinguishable. I walk over to where I _think_ it's coming from and open the door. The sight that awaits us is either a good and comforting one (it means Mark and Josh made up), or it's a slightly disturbing one. Or a mix of both. Mark is sitting on one of the small desks, and Josh is on top of him, working on unbuttoning Mark's shirt as they kiss. Josh hears the door open and he sits up to look towards us, causing Mark to whimper and squirm beneath him. He glares at us before returning his attention to Mark.

"Ang, we should get going. Like, now." Collins grabs my hand and pulls me out of the room, closing the door behind us and laughing. "Wow. Who knew they would get over it that fast!"

"Well, as you said- it was an accident. So I'm sure Mark was very understanding. Besides… that looked like more fun than dancing anyway." We both laugh, leaning on each other as we stand outside the classroom. "Let's go."

"Ang, you know I'm in no condition to drive us home." He says, smiling at me as we continue to walk down the hallway. "And neither are you."

"Yeah, sure. What do you want to do then?"

"I dunno… sit in the car for a while? Kiss and make up after our little fight?" he teases, holding my hand in his and gently swinging it back and forth. "What do _you_ want to do?"

"Fuck, Collins. I don't _know_."

He watches me as we walk out into the parking lot. "Your dress is poofy." He says finally, grinning at me. "It's so… poofy. And so pretty in the moonlight."

"Yes, it's poofy. Maybe we _should_ go home." I suggest as he starts laughing over the "poofy"-ness of my dress.

"I can't drive though. I would not want to endanger you, or passing pedestrians."

"I'll drive then! We just need to get you home before you hurt anyone."

"Ang, the car's a what's-it… stick-shift thing! You said you didn't know how that worked."

"Well then… I'll just… figure it out, won't I?" I open the car door for him and he sits down. I get in on the other side, and he hands me the keys.

"Good luck."

After stalling the car seven times, Collins explains it and I finally get it to start moving. We have a very bumpy and slow ride home, even if it is only a few blocks. Amazingly I make it without killing anyone or running into any walls- Hooray! I help Collins out of the car and we go inside to find his parents sitting on the couch watching TV and waiting for us.

"Hello, you two. You're home early. Was prom fun?" his mother asks.

"It was great! Although… someone may have spiked the punch." I say, explaining why Tom is leaning on my shoulder and still giggling about my poofy dress.

"Don't they always?" His father asks, laughing. "Well you two better get to bed then. Go on- upstairs." He shoos us away, and we end up in my room.

"Ang? Where'd you go?" Collins asks when I push him down onto the bed and walk over to the dresser to get pajamas.

"I'm right here, silly. Just wanted to get pajamas. I'll go get yours, and don't worry- I'll be right back." I walk to his room and pick out the flannel pants he wears sometimes. I return to my room to find him already undressing. "Here you go, _Tommy_. Get those on and go to sleep."

"I don't wanna sleep." He pouts, watching as I put on my own pajamas. "I'm not tired."

I lie down on the bed, pulling him down next to me. As soon as his head is on the pillow his eyes close, and he falls asleep.

"Good night, love. I'll see you tomorrow." I whisper, kissing his forehead gently before lying back down and falling asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

And… that was my big plot thing right there. Wow. Special, eh? I had fun writing this, and surprisingly NO writers block! I just had to edit it a bunch, because with what I wrote at first there were parts that made no sense at all… and somehow they made sense when I wrote them. But… guh, going to stop rambling now. Reviews are loved as much as Mark and Josh "making out" (-giggle- remember Truth or Dare, Ducky?) in an empty classroom!


	35. Girl's Night Out

Lalala, writers block sucks. School sucks. Having ideas but no inspiration sucks. I love you all. Most of the AN is after the chapter. Enjoy the reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Girl's Night Out--

-Angel's POV-

I'm going out tonight with Maureen, Joanne, and April. We decided to ditch the guys so we can all go shopping and have "girl-time." We invited Mark (he's so girly sometimes), but he said he "wasn't into that shit," which was only a little offensive. He kept apologizing until we all got even more annoyed with him, so it's okay anyway.

Oops, I went on a tangent there. Oh well. We decided to meet down at this coffee shop that just opened. It looks cool- they have some old books for sale too. I walk down the street and from a distance I can see Maureen and Joanne standing outside, arguing.

"I was _not_ flirting with her!"

"You _were!_ I can't believe you would do that, Mo!" I run over to them. I hate when they fight.

"What are you two bickering about now?" I ask.

"Maureen was hitting on the woman working inside. I swear, sometimes I just can't stand her." Joanne sticks her tongue out at Maureen, and suddenly I'm reminded of third grade…

"I was not flirting with, hitting on, or cheating on you with that stupid girl! I was asking her where I could find those little vanilla-flavored cream things that you love so much!" Maureen shouts, tears finally overflowing and running down her face.

"Jo, you may have overreacted a bit." I add, patting Maureen's shoulder gently to calm her down.

"Honeybear…" Joanne nearly whispers. "I'm sorry. I didn't know… It's just that you're always being so flirtatious that I just… I jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry."

"Aw, Pookie, I forgive you. That girl isn't even hot, for Pete's sake!"

"Who's Pete?" We all start laughing, and Mo and Jo kiss and make up. We go inside to find April sitting at a table with four cups of coffee all ready for drinking. She grins at us and motions for us to sit down.

"Hey Angel. Did you get these two to finally stop fighting?"

"Yeah. Actually I didn't have to do anything."

"Oh that's good. Hey, you guys wanna look at books while we're here? They have a pretty good selection." She points to a bookcase over in the corner. I shrug, but Maureen seems a lot more enthusiastic.

"Come on guys, let's look at the café literature!" She squeals and runs to the shelves, looking quickly through the stacks and piles of books. "Oh. My. God!"

"What is it, Honeybear?" Jo asks, walking over to where Maureen is standing in shock. She follows Mo's gaze and her eyes widen. "Wow." April and I are suddenly more interested. I hurry towards them and take a close look at the books their eyes are focused on. I raise an eyebrow.

"Romance novels?" I glance up at Maureen and Joanne who are now giggling and picking out books. April shrugs and picks one up.

"I've heard these things are like literary porn." She says, turning the book over in her hands. "I think I'm getting one."

"Yeah, just hide it from Roger." Joanne says, rolling her eyes. I laugh and pick up one of the inconspicuous-looking books. We pick one out for each of us, Maureen telling us which are good and which aren't (don't ask how she knows these things). After a while of reading, I get a serious case of the giggles and nearly choke on my coffee. April smacks my back and I cough so hard I almost fall over, which causes me to laugh even more. Soon enough we're all just laughing our heads off and the owner of the café comes over and tells us to be quiet.

"So, how is everyone?" I ask when we've calmed down a bit.

"Roger and I are doing very well, thank you. We haven't fought in over a week!" April says cheerfully. "We also found an apartment-type-thing in New York City. We're moving this summer."

"That's cool." Maureen says. "I'm going to hang out with Jo while she's at Harvard." She rolls her eyes on "Harvard" making April and I giggle yet again. Joanne just shakes her head.

"What about you and Collins?"

"Oh, we both got into NYU. So we're going to be in New York too, April! That'll be so fun!"

Maureen suddenly gets one of those looks, and she asks- "What about Mark and Josh? Do you know where they're going after graduation?"

"I talked to Mark, and he said he's going to Brown. Josh is going somewhere in California." Everyone gasps. "Yeah, I know. They're actually going to attempt a long-distance thing. Isn't that horrible?"

"Who wants to bet that Josh will last less than a semester before moving back here to be with Mark?" April asks, raising her hand. The rest of us follow suit, starting yet another fit of giggles.

"But really, it's going to be weird that we won't all be together." Joanne says, stirring what remains of her coffee idly. "We've always at least been able to spend weekends together. I'm gonna miss you guys."

"We'll all agree to get together on holidays, and over the summer. Since Josh will be the only person really far away, it shouldn't be that hard to keep in touch." I assure her.

Ten minutes later we leave, full of caffeine and armed with several paperback books to throw at people (not really, I just wanted to say that). We decide to walk to the mall, since it's relatively close. As we wander through the crowds I hear a group of boys whistling- probably at Maureen and April.

"Listen to those jerks. We should totally teach them a lesson." Maureen says in her 'I'm-plotting-things' voice. We head over in their direction. Suddenly the teenage boys look scared to death. Maureen goes right up to them. "Hey boys." She says, sitting right next to one wearing a black baseball cap and skater shoes. Typical. "What's up?"

"We were just checking out you fine ladies." Another kid says, trying his best to look suave and charming. And failing.

I roll my eyes and whisper to April, "These guys are assholes. Why don't we just leave?"

She shrugs and whispers back, "I don't know. Maureen seems to be having fun though." She nods towards Mo, who is now sitting in the baseball cap kid's lap. She suddenly stands up.

"Pookie! We have to get more shampoo I just remembered!" She pulls Joanne close to her, and the boys exchange glances. "Come on, if we hurry we'll have time to shower together before my parents get home!" She pulls Jo forward and kisses her. I can tell Jo isn't too happy about being used to embarrass boys, but she kisses Mo back anyways. The boys all act disgusted and turn their attention to me and April.

"Why are you hanging out with these lesbians? I mean, you two are way too hot for that. You could get better friends than that." Another boy says, this one wearing all black with his hair spiked up.

"They're our friends because they're nice people!" April counters. "Unlike you jerks."

"Hey… guys, that chick isn't a chick!" One of them says after looking at me more closely. "Gaw, that's gross!" I glare at him.

"Dude, I think that's the one in the senior class!" another of them chimes in. "Don't talk to it- I heard this one kid got beat up pretty bad when he bothered it…"

"It?" I nearly shout. "Excuse me, I am standing right here! And please get your story straight- the kid I 'beat up' was Josh Goldberg, who is now one of our close friends." I smirk at them.

"So you aren't as tough as the rumors say?" The baseball cap one says, standing up. He leans closer to me. "What're you gonna do? Throw your makeup kit at me?" He laughs, and I sort of lose my temper. I shove him backwards, and he falls over a bench onto the floor. He rolls over, holding his ankle. "Ah, you broke my fuckin' leg!"

"Shut up, whiny bastard." April says, looking at the rest of the boys who are now searching for an easy escape route. "The rest of you better just hope we decide to let you go!"

"Yeah!" Mo adds, trying to look menacing. The goth kid helps baseball cap guy up and the rest of them leave, nothing seriously hurt but their egos. I high-five April and Mo, and Joanne beams at us.

"That was fun!" she says, hugging Maureen tightly. "Stupid boys."

"Yeah, men are stupid." I agree. "They all are, at some time or other. But hey, it's why I love them."

"I don't." Joanne says, making a face. "They're smelly and gross!"

"Yeah, but so is Mo, and you don't complain about that!" April shouts, dodging a shove from Maureen.

"Get back here, April!" Maureen takes off running after her, and Jo and I share a look before chasing them. We don't get home for another three hours.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, how was that? I am SO SO SO SORRY about not updating for such a long time! School started, I'm already behind in my homework, and I am under SO MUCH STRESS… But I'm sorry. Do me a favor, don't kill me? I'll be updating much more often now that I'm over the initial shock of school.

Oh, and I have a mini-sequel planned before the actual sequel. What do you guys think: A mini-sequel featuring pre-through-post NK focusing on… Mark and Josh :D Wouldn't that be fun? Let me know what you think.

Oh, and Josh has an official full name now: Joshua Aaron Goldberg. :D It's exciting for me.


	36. StudyBuddies and PlotLines

Hey everyone! I'm sorry for not updating quickly... I'm having some issues writing lately, and I'm trying to get over it. So... yes. But the important thing is that I write, right? Haa, that was silly. Oh, and I edited pretty much every chapter in "But I Die Without You." So go read it and marvel at the amazing little changes. Ha. Anyway- to the _important _news

There are going to be, at most, 3 more chapters including this one. I'm trying really hard to keep going and give it a good ending, not an "I'm bored and tired" ending. So yes, I've kind of burned out on this. The mini-sequel will be a nice change. Thanks for sticking with me through this! I love you all!

Oh, and I've learned that when I start to lose interest in a story I should end it _sooner_ rather than _later_. -takes a bow- That is all!

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT.

* * *

--Study-Buddy and Plot-Lines--

-Collins' POV-

Angel and I lie on the couch together, just snuggling. We do this a lot- I think it relieves a ton of stress. I feel her sigh against me, so I kiss her forehead gently. She grins up at me. We've been silent for a while now, at least half an hour.

"Hey." She says.

"Hey." I kiss her again. "How are you lately? Excited about graduation?"

"Yeah. I can't believe we only have a week left. Finals and then... bam- we're adults. Officially." She sighs again. "It's kinda scary, ya know? We're all going to be separated. Well, most of us. You and I won't, and Roger and April won't. We'll all be in New York. But Mark will go to Brown, and Josh to California, and Jo to Harvard, and Mo with her. I'm gonna miss them. Everyone."

"Me too. But we'll all stay in touch. You know we will. We're too close not to." I hug her just a little tighter. "I'm glad you're gonna be able to go to college. Your mom and scholarship money- we're lucky. Although, I'm sure my parents would help if you needed it."

"Yeah... they're wonderful. Just like you." She leans up to kiss me on the lips, pulling away and smiling at me. "What do you want to do tonight?" she asks.

"We need to study for finals, babe. We both want to do well on them, and we can't do that without studying." Angel pouts before answering.

"Fine. But you're going to help me study math. You know I'm bad at math."

"Of course, my Angel." We both get up and grab our backpacks, spreading books and notes and papers everywhere. We start reading through things, and my mom comes in a few minutes later.

"Tom, Angel, how are you two doing?"

"We're fine, Mom. Just studying for finals."

"Oh, 'studying' again? Just try not to get too distracted." She jokes. "What do you two want for dinner? I can cook, or we can go out, or we can get take-out."

"Let's get mexican food!" Angel squeals. "I love mexican food!"

"Sure. We can do that." My mom smiles at Angel. "What do you guys want, then?"

"Chicken tacos." I say, knowing Angel will roll her eyes at me. She does.

"Hmm... Steak fajitas." Angel says, being decisive for once. My mom nods and goes into the kitchen, leaving us alone again. We both start laughing.

"Chicken tacos?" Angel asks. "That's so boring!"

"What's a fajita?" I ask, even though I already know. I'm just teasing her. "We should study." I point out.

"Yeah. We should." She agrees, staring down at a particularly messy paper- history notes. "Drat. I think I lost some of my notes."

"You can use mine." I hand her a neat pile of papers and she sticks out her tongue at me.

"Thanks honey."

"Any time, Ang."

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter... I lost my train of thought and had no cameraman to tell me where it is we last left off. -stops quoting Panic! at the Disco songs- But no... I just had to get some fluff in before the graduation chapter(s). Which are next. And should be up sometime in the next few days, since I'm now on Fall Break. Please review. -hugs everyone- 


	37. Graduation

Ya know what? Screw epilogues. Here's the last chapter! Yes, I know it sucks! But get over it! I LOVE YOU ALL! -hugs EVERYONE who EVER read this story-

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT.

* * *

--Graduation--

-Collins' POV-

I just... can't believe it.

We're graduating today, all of us. Even Roger! No, we really didn't have to worry about him passing all of his classes. He wants to get out of here just as much, if not more than the rest of us. We've all gathered in a group before we have to go to our seats- me and Angel, Roger and April, Mark and Josh, Maureen and Joanne. Joanne came to see our graduation because her school got out before ours (she goes to a private school). We're all ready to get this over with so we can have our last summer before heading off to college.

Wow. I'm kind of in shock...

"Col? You still with us?" Angel nudges me gently. "Honey?"

"What? Yeah. Just thinking. Isn't it amazing that we're finally gonna be out of high school forever?"

"I guess. I mean, we're just going back to school after the summer though." Mark says sadly. "Well, most of us." He glares at Roger, April, and Maureen.

"Aw, Pookie! I might take some classes at a community college or something. And I'll pick some stuff up from Jo since I'll be living with her." Maureen grins at everyone, bouncing as she talks.

"Yeah. And I was never gonna go to college anyway." Roger says. Mark shrugs.

"I don't really want to go that much. It's just that my parents would totally flip if I didn't."

"And you'll be so far awaaaayyy." Josh whines. Heh- not Mark's fault he's going to be at Brown while Josh is going to California. I say as much, and he sticks his tongue out at me. "Feh."

"Wow, we've reached a level of maturity equal to that of fourth-graders." Angel says, giggling. April smiles and grabs onto Roger's hand.

"Well, we should get to our seats before one of our old teachers takes revenge on us for being so horrible in their classes." She says quietly.

"Amen to that!" Maureen chimes in.

We all walk to our designated spots. I groan when I think that they'll have to go through so many names before we can all just leave. At least I'm towards the beginning of the alphabet.

(magical timelapse! Because I'm too lazy to write a ton of random filler crap)

"Party time! Party time!" Maureen is running around shouting at the top of her lungs. "We're gonna par-tay like there's no tomorrow!"

"No we aren't." Joanne says sternly, trying desperately to hold back a smile. "We're gonna party like there _is_ a tomorrow- a tomorrow which includes making living arrangements for next year and _not_ being too tired to stand up." She kisses Maureen and whispers something, making Maureen giggle.

"Well, whether or not there is a 'tomorrow' involved, there will be a famous-" Mark interrupts Roger by coughing loudly (probably to disguise his laughter), making Angel giggle even more, "a famous Roger Davis party! Loud music, maybe some karaoke, all the good stuff."

"I'm there!" Josh says. "And Mark is coming too, whether or not his parents agree." Mark rolls his eyes and Maureen mock-punches his arm.

We all make the required phone calls or communications to our parents and head over to Roger's house for yet another of his infamous parties.

-Angel's POV-

Whee! We're no longer in high school! Finally!

Now we go to college, and it'll be fun and awesome. Ooh- I'm so excited. Okay- for now just focus on the present. Right now we're going to party and have fun and not worry about anything except maybe which music to play and how to keep Maureen away from the karaoke stuff. I mean, it's not that she's a bad singer- it's just that she tends to get a bit carried away.

"Okay, the only rule for this party," Roger announces once we're gathered in his basement, "is to keep the door closed. My mom is home, so keep all the partying down here."

With that it begins.

"Okay, since we have no booze today- we've substituted with karaoke!"

"Ooh I want to go first!" Maureen shrieks.

"No!" we all shout in unison. Maureen pouts and sits down on the dilapidated couch. Collins and I volunteer and we end up singing "I Got You, Babe." It's that cheesy song by Sonny and Cher. It's a really great duet, though, so the cheesiness can be excused.

After a while of karaoke we all get bored, and it's a mutual decision to quit the singing for a while. We go to chatting and dancing to random music on the radio, just hanging out together. I look around and note two people missing.

"Hey, have you guys seen Mark and Josh?" I ask. Collins and Roger stop their conversation and look over at me.

"You mean they're not down here?" Roger asks. I nod and look around the room again.

"Yeah, unless they're suddenly invisible..." Roger curses and stands up. He dashes up the stairs, and I follow after him just to see what's going on. We run into the kitchen to find his mom making sandwiches.

"Mom- uh... did you see a couple of my friends come up here a while ago?"

"Oh, yes I did. They went out in the backyard. I'm making sandwiches; I was going to bring them downstairs in a few minutes."

"Thanks Mrs. Davis." I say promptly. Always good to be nice to friends' parents. "We're just going to go get Mark and Josh..." I grab Roger's arm and we go out the back door.

"Geez! I told them to stay downstairs! What if they'd done something stupid and made my mom mad at them? I would've had to kill them." He sighs. "Oh well. Good thing my dad wasn't home."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah, occasionally." We walk down the steps of the porch, not seeing Mark or Josh anywhere in the backyard. "Where the hell are they?"

"Marky! Joshy! Where are you two? Come on- stop being antisocial!" I shout. We hear a noise around the corner of the house. "Oh- they're over there." I walk in that direction and find Josh helping Mark up off the ground. "What the heck? What happened?"

"You startled me." Mark says, blushing slightly. "Uh... is everything okay? Rog?"

"I told you guys to stay downstairs. I don't have the house to myself this time, and it would suck if my dad decided to get home early. C'mon." We all start walking back into the house, Roger grabbing the plate of sandwiches his mom hands him as we walk by. Mark is apologizing constantly to Roger as we walk. I turn to Josh once we're down the stairs.

"What were you guys doing out there anyway?" I ask him. He grins at me and I notice a very light pink tinge to his cheeks.

"I think you can guess." He puts his arm around Mark and kisses his cheek. Mark blushes yet again.

"Aww, that's so cute!" I have to laugh at Mark's silliness.

After the party ends (due to Mr. Davis' appearance and a shouting match between him and Roger) we all go our separate ways.

Later in the evening Collins and I are snuggling in his room, listening to the sounds of suburbia filling the air. I sigh contentedly and he kisses my cheek.

"Angel?"

"Yeah, Col?"

"I don't want today to end."

"Me neither."

Because even if we're excited about our futures, nobody really knows what can happen... Things can go wrong, people can do stupid things, and shit can happen. Sometimes it makes me wish we could just stay kids forever.

But no matter what, I _know_ that we'll be together through it all... Forever.

THE END


End file.
